The Silver Snakes
by PharaohsQueen98
Summary: Harry thought that he the perfect life. Friends who cared for him, mother and father-like figures and people to teach him things, but it was not all it seemed. Harry learns that he is being betrayed by those he cared for. He is soon saved by unexpected people and learns the truth of who he is, he gets family and friends that love him for himself and not who he was being made to.
1. Betrayed

Harry Potter was one of the most famous people in his world, also known as the Boy Who Lived. Harry himself did not really like this, he felt that most people only liked him for his fame or for the money that he had. Harry had also begun to notice that the friends he had, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were beginning to distance themselves from him though he did not know why.

As well as this Harry had also figured out that he was gay, that he was not interested in women at all. He had been around Hermione, Ginny, Cho and other girls and none had even remotely been attractive to him. However Harry had someone that he was crushing on, and his name was Draco Malfoy, a boy his age in the house that he was supposed to hate. He was sure that Draco hated him so he never pursued the feelings that he had.

Ron and Hermione had been invited into the Order of the Phoenix meeting. The Order of Phoenix was an organisation made by the headmaster of Hogwarts that was meant to destroy the Dark Lord also known as Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle. Harry however was not allowed to be present in any of the meetings even while others his age were.

The Order consisted of Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Kingsly Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonnagall, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And all of these people he had once trusted.

Harry was upset and angry that he was never involved in the meetings that were most likely about him. A little while ago Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley as well as Fred and George Weasley had left the order. When Harry had asked them why they had left they looked at one another and said that he would find out soon. He had rarely seen them since that moment.

Fred and George had come by the previous day to Harry's dorm telling him that Order was having a meeting that he needed to hear and therefore gave him an Extendable Ear, in which he could hear what was going on in the meeting without them knowing that he was listening.

When the meeting began Harry walked over to the top of the stairs and listened in to what was being said.

"Well Ron, Hermione how is things going with Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ugh, I just can't wait to be rid of him. He is always leading us into danger and he always wants to show of that he is better than us. I'm starting to think that you need to pay us more if you want us to remain friends with him." Ron said.

"Yeah Dumbledore, he is getting worse. I want more money if you want us to continue pretending to be his friends." Hermione said.

Harry was shocked. His friends were being paid to be friends with him? They never liked him in the first place?

"Guys don't forget that I am taking this money out of the fault of Harry's he's so stupid that he does not realise some of his money is disappearing. Just keep it up. Now onto the ex members of the order, we think that they have joined up with Voldemort when they found out about what we have been doing." Dumbledore said.

"Well those lot were the people that believed in Harry, when they heard what we were doing to him, they didn't want anything to do with us anymore." Kingsly said.

"Yeah why do you think I killed Lily and James Potter, when they found out that I had faked the whole prophecy just so Tom could be killed they joined up with Voldemort. I just let Harry believe that it was Voldemort that killed his parents." Dumbledore stated, he sounded quite smug.

Harry was so upset and angry at what he was hearing. The friends that he had fought for and protected had been paid to be his friends, the man that he looked up to as role model was stealing his money and had also killed his parents as well as the whole Order knowing this and not telling him at all. All Harry could thing was that he couldn't blame the others on leaving the Order.

Harry was going to walk away back to the Dursley's but he heard two things that stopped him in tracks. One was from Mrs Weasley, "Well we have the illegal marriage contract for Harry and Ginny, this will give us the money that we deserve for having to deal with him for so long." She had said, Harry hearing an excited squeal from Ginny.

And the second thing was from Dumbledore. "When it comes time for the final battle Voldemort will kill Harry and then I will kill Voldemort earning the respect that I deserve. And if Harry does somehow manage to kill Voldemort then I will kill Harry and take the credit, claiming that Harry was killed by Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

Harry had heard enough. Dumbledore was planning on getting him killed whether it was from Voldemort or himself it didn't matter, and they were also cooking up a marriage contract for him and the annoying Weasel. Harry was glad that he never had told his friends that he was gay and was crushing on Malfoy, he was unsure of what they would have done to him.

Harry rushed to his dorm room where he saw a group of people gathered there, as if they were waiting for him, all with sad smiles on their faces.

There was Sirius, Severus, Remus, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie from the order. As well as these there was Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory were also present in the room.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked them.

"Harry we know what you were going to hear, so we came here." Sirius said. Sirius saw that Harry was going to break down in tears and rushed to his godson quickly.

"Oh Sirius, why would they do this to me?" Harry whimpered.

"I don't know cub." Sirius and Remus said together.

 **"I think I am going to go to my Aunt's and Uncle's for a bit. I will see you when I come back after the summer." Harry said, hugging everyone in the room that still stuck with him and then left the place that he called home in order to go and sort his head out.**


	2. The Dursley's and a Rescue

Harry only had one way to get home that no one was going to be able to detect and that was by using his broom. He had received a new broom recently from his godfather Sirius, it was a firebolt, this was the fastest broom in creation at the time.

He hopped onto the broom after he had packed up the things that he needed and said goodbye to those that he still trusted. He looked back at the place that he called home for a 3 years giving it one final look, before he left, flying to the house that he spent in the summer.

As soon as Harry got into the house he was not expecting any warm welcome from his relatives. Vernon Dursley, his uncle, was the man of the house, he was a large man with a fat neck and an ugly moustache. Petunia Dursley, his aunt, was the total opposite of her husband, she was skinny with a long neck and brown curled hair, she always wore an apron. Dudley Dursley, his cousin, was the same as his father, he was a massive child but he had his mothers sharp attitude to others.

Harry went up to his room straight away. From the age of 1 till the age of 12 he was living in the cupboard under the stairs, with barely any food or water and at times only being let out for the bathroom. However when he turned 12 he was too big to fit in the small cupboard and so they allowed him to sleep in Dudley's second room, the room where most of the bigger boy's toys were kept.

That was another thing that Harry despised Dumbledore for, the fact that Dumbledore was making him live here for the sake of some wards. Voldemort did not even know where he lived.

Every year the medi-witch of the school, Madame Pomfrey, was to perform a medical exam on all of the students, Harry has now been in the school for 3 years and going into his 4th, Dumbledore would have known by now how bad the injuries he had sometimes, as well as the fact that he was malnourished and dehydrated most of the time.

Dumbledore knew of the abuse as Harry had told him before, but he did not nothing, only claiming that Harry had to stay there because the wards that his mother had put up needed Harry to be there in order for them to work. But Harry knew the truth now.

He had figured that since Dumbledore wanted him to kill Voldemort and then kill Harry himself he figured that Dumbledore was leaving him with the abuse givers to make him more of weapon, more of a scared little boy and more under his control.

That night he had the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and he found out what it was almost as soon as he packed his trunk.

"Boy get down here!" His uncle yelled from downstairs.

Harry hurried down to his uncle, he knew that if he ignored the man then he would not have any food, water and would maybe get a beating. He could also tell that his uncle was drunk, and that was a state that you did not want Vernon to be in.

"Yes uncle?" Harry asked, his voice quiet.

"Well I thought that it was time to teach Dudley how to properly beat up someone, as that is what I was doing at his age. And since no one cares about a freak I'm going to use you." Vernon said, punching Harry and taking him to the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity the two of them had stopped, but he was too badly damaged, he figured that he was going to die. So he contacted a person that had never lied to him.

 _Voldemort can you hear me?_

 _Yes Potter, why are you contacting me?_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I finally the truth of Dumbledore, I know now that I chose the wrong side. Dumbledore planted things into my mind at young age and I trusted him, but now I see that I was just a pawn in the game he was playing. I wish I got the chance to see you, I get the feeling that you are not as bad as people make you out to be._ Harry said, he knew that Voldemort killed people and tortured them, but he only did that to those that deserved.

 _You sound stressed and in pain, what is wrong?_ Voldemort did sound concerned.

 _I am in pain, my uncle and cousin used me as a punching bag and I am bleeding out quite heavily. I would have loved to join your side, and have the chance of being with the one that I love, but I do not think that I am going to live long enough to do those things._ Harry wheezed out, he knew that he did not have very long left.

 _Hold on Harry, me and a few of my Death Eaters are coming to get you. I listened to that fake prophecy and have only just found out that it was fake by those who left the Order. I do not want you to die, not when you are so young. We are coming, just hang on._ In a mansion far away Voldemort was telling Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape that they were going to rescue Harry Potter from a beating of muggles, muggles that were related to the boy.

Harry heard the distinct crack of someone apparating outside of the house, he also heard Petunia cry out in shock at Snape standing at the door. They barged their way into the house and began to look in the rooms, it was Severus who looked in the kitchen where Harry lay.

"Harry!" Severus cried at the sight of the boy, lying in a pool of blood and barely conscious. He immediately began to chant the spells that would heal all the wounds that he had, as well as give him a potion to replenish his blood and another to fix all internal injuries he may have suffered. The final potion he did not want to give the boy till he saw his Lord.

"My Lord I have found him, come into the kitchen!" The potion master yelled.

There was the sound of footsteps running towards them and stopped at the door as he took in the sight of the bruised and bloodied Harry Potter.

"Oh My God, Severus, is he going to be okay?" The Dark Lord asked, showing concern for the firs time in a long time.

"He will be fine my Lord, we need to take him to the manor. I am going to give him this potion, it will put him to sleep and keep him calm. Would you like to carry him my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Yes I will carry him. Give him the potion my friend." The man said. Voldemort no longer looked pale and bald, instead he was young with a head of brown hair and quite attractive.

After Harry had been given the potion to make him sleep, he was taking to Riddle Manor where he was put into a room and left to sleep.

Harry woke up 3 hours later to a comfy bed and a room he did not recognise. He then remembered that he had contacted Voldemort that he had found out about Dumbledore, and all of the lies, Voldemort must have come and got him from the hellhole that he was living in at the summer time.

When he awoke he realised that someone else was in the room with him. When he turned to look at the person he was shocked at who he saw, it was Tom Riddle, and not the Voldemort that he had imagined.

The man looked young maybe in his late 20's to early 30's, he had a mop of brown hair and he was tall. The only thing that gave it away who this really was were the bright red/crimson that the man had. The only reason that Harry was familiar with this person was the fact that the man looked exactly like the memory version he had met when he was in his second year, inside the Chamber of Secrets.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

The man smiled. "Yes Harry, I was worried that you wouldn't recognise me in this form." Voldemort said, walking towards the bed that the boy was resting on.

"Well I kind of met a past memory of you when you were 16, you look exactly like you did as that memory, except of course being a but older." Harry explained, noticing that Voldemort had gone a bit sad.

Voldemort saw that Harry had tilted his head in question so he answered the unasked question. "The basilisk, she was close to me, she was like a second familier to me other than Nagini. Severus told me that you had killed it." Voldemort explained, a sad and distant look coming to his face.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't want to kill her, but your memory had set her on me. The only way I could get out was to kill her, though I do regret going to the Chamber in the first place." Harry said, a look of disgust coming to his face when he remembered the reason he was going down there.

"Speaking of that, why were you down in the Chamber in the first place?" Voldemort asked, he knew that the Chamber of Secrets was meant for those who were descendants of Salazar Slytherin and he knew that Harry was in Gryffindor.

"Well in answer to that I was in there because the basilisk had been petrifying Mud-bloods, and Dumbledore wanted to know who the Heir was, of course everyone thought that it was me because I was able to parseltongue. The basilisk then took Ginny Weasley into the Chamber and me being the idiot I was I went and got her, that led to me killing the snake and almost dying from the venom that was in the fang I got in my arm." Harry explained, almost knowing what the next question was going to be.

"But the Chamber is only meant to open for those who are descendants of Salazar Slytherin, and last I checked you were in the house of the lion." Voldemort said, Harry's suspicion coming true.

"Well to be honest the Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, but Ron got to me first telling me how bad Slytherin was, as well as the fact that the murderer of my parents went into that house. That is why I asked the hat to place me in Gryffindor, but you could say that I was meant to be put into Slytherin." Harry explained to the now shocked Dark Lord.

Voldemort seemed to think of something before he spoke again. "Harry I was thinking if you do not want to go back to the light, if want to have revenge on those who have betrayed you and if you want to have the chance to be around people who would not lie to you then would you consider joining me, and becoming my son." Voldemort said, his face was strong and didn't show any emotions, but his eyes betrayed that he was feeling quite nervous.


	3. Harry's Choice

Harry was shocked at what he was hearing.

The man that he had been raised to hate, the man that he was meant to kill wanted to adopt him, wanted to become his father.

Harry had always wanted a family, mainly because he did not grow up with the loving family that he should have had. But immediately all negative thoughts of this went out of his mind when he realised that the real Dark Lord was in fact Dumbledore with all that he done.

He looked towards Voldemort and saw that the man was as nervous as he was confused. "But why, I was trained to kill you, why would you want to adopt me?" Harry asked.

Voldemort smiled softly. "Because I know what it is like growing up without people that care about you, growing up thinking that you are a freak as well as believing that you are nothing special. I have always wanted to have a child that I can train and make happy, if you give me the chance it would be an honour." Voldemort said, looking a bit bashful as he said this.

"I accept. You and some others have never lied to me, and no matter what the public thinks about I feel that you are a good person. Before hand I even thought through what you are doing and I agree, I think only those of pureblood and half-blood status should be allowed in the wizarding world. I would love it if you became my father." Harry said, moving to hug the man that he now considered family.

"Are you sure about this? Once this ritual is completed there is no going back, you will be my son until the day we die." Voldemort asked the boy that was clinging to him, wanting to make sure that he was okay with what he was saying.

"I am sure father, I want revenge and I want a family." Harry said, looking up at Voldemort with sincere eyes.

"Very well I will call all of the others, the ones that are closest to you. The other Death Eaters will not know of you until a later date." Voldemort said. He touched the mark that was on his left forearm and within seconds Sirius, Remus, Severus, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were in front of them.

"Harry, what are you doing here cub?" Remus asked. He came closer to the boy to see if there was any harm to him.

"I am fine Moony. Voldemort saved me from the Dursley's, I didn't think I was going to live to see any of you again, they had beaten to within an inch of my life is what the healer said." Harry explained, he watched as the faces of all of the adults began to morph into one of hate, hate towards those who have harmed Harry.

"Did Dumbledore know of this treatment?" Sirius asked, almost scared of knowing the answer.

"Of course he did. The medical staff are meant to give him medicals of every student every year. Based on how malnourished, dehydrated and often bruised I was, it would be hard to miss. As well as this when I told him that I was being beaten up and I wanted to come live with you, he said that I needed to stop making things seem worse then they are. He knew alright." Harry said, his anger and power growing with every word he spoke.

Voldemort placed his hand over the boy's shoulder and the magic began to lesson as the boy calmed down. "He contacted me. After he found out the lies and manipulations of Dumbledore he returned home, where his uncle and cousin beat him while the aunt did nothing. He contacted me, and asked if could make Dumbledore suffer and that he regretted not living long enough to have seen the truth about me. I went immediately to get him, healed him and then brought him here." Voldemort said, stroking the boy's raven black hair.

"He wants to adopt me. Can you believe it, I'll have a father, my godfather and all of my true friends right here?" Harry exclaimed, practically bouncing in excitement.

"He wants to adopt you? And are you sure that this is hat you want Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes Remus. I agree with him now that I have thought about it, he and I are not so different. Because of Dumbledore's lies I missed out on all of this a long time ago." Harry said.

Remus and the others all smiled. "Oh Harry we are so glad that you finally saw that you were a tool. We left as soon as we heard, I am sorry we did not find out sooner." Fred and George said together.

"You have got nothing to be sorry about. The light are the people who need to be sorry, and they will be. They all know that I am the only one who is able to defeat the Dark Lord, and now that I am on his side, they cannot win." Harry said, smirking in a way that looked similar to that of the Dark Lord.

"Well we agree with this Harry, if you are sure that this is what you want?" Sirius said, earning him a bright smile from Harry.

"Thank you Sirius and the rest of you. But there is something that I want to ask." Harry said, he was a bit shy about this.

"What is it?" Everyone said together.

"What would you all say if I told you all that I am gay and am in serious love with Draco?" At this a few people smiled, some looked on in shock and one man was a mixture of both.

"Your in love with my son?" Lucius Malfoy asked. He was one of those that had rescued Harry and therefore was there, he was the only other outside of friends and family that was allowed to know Harry at this moment.

"Yes, when I turned down his friendship in first year I did it because I was influenced by Weasley and Granger that you Malfoy's were bad people and that you had a hand in my parents murder, as well as the fact that Draco would soon join his father. But at the end of first year when I came out from getting the stone, I realised that I had gained a crush on Draco. I have now finished my 4th year, so I have been in love with him for 3 years." Harry said, turning an interesting shade of red.

"Well why have you not told him that you are in love with him?" Lucius asked, he knew that his son was in love with Harry, he had spent the summer before Hogwarts saying how excited he was for finally going and meeting up with the boy he had a crush on. When Harry turned down his hand in friendship Draco was heartbroken, and to mask that he began to pick on the boy to cover up any hurt that he had suffered. This was the main reason why Lucius never created a marriage contract between his son and any other as he knew Draco would only ever love Harry.

"Draco had hated me since he first met me, and I don't blame him, I was horrible to him and I took the word from Weasley and Granger to heart." Harry said sadly, he knew that he may never get the chance to be with Draco but he would never date someone other than him.

"You will be surprised. I think when he is brought in after the adoption you should talk to him about it." Lucius said.

Harry looked at the man. "You mean your not upset that I am gay and am in love with your son?"

"Of course not Harry, it is destiny who you fall in love with, and if you have been in love with my son for all these years then I know that it is true and everlasting. You would be a great match to my son." Lucius said, walking over to Harry and placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy." Harry said, showing a true and happy smile for the first time in a long time.

"Please call me Lucius." The man said, before moving to where the rest of the people had gathered.

"Harry when the adoption is done, you will change in appearance, you will look more like me. We will be able to find out your true inheritance when your 16th birthday arrives, as well as your new ones. We are gathering more forces inside the light, and if you have any ideas of people who would be willing to help then please let me know." Voldemort said.

"Well I can only think of a few, there are not many people, other than those in Slytherin that agree with what you do. There is Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, he is a master of Herbology, Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, she is a seer a young one that needs training but still a seer, Lavender Brown from Gryffindor, she is a bit clumsy but very good at potions, Fleur Delacour she is from another school but stayed when she fell for Bill, she is excellent at healing magic and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, he is extremely loyal and always willing to lend a hand I don't know if they are dark but I will sit them down and explain things to them more later in the summer. And when I go back to Hogwarts I'll see if I can find some others." Harry said.

Everyone in the room nodded, knowing that those he mentioned would be good for the cause and that after being sat down and told what is happening they would come to their side. Also the fact that Harry would continue looking in school was pleasing to those around him.

"Well Harry, it seems that's everything for now. We shall do this ritual, get you settled in and then call the other Death Eaters. Then we can plan what we can do in the summer. How does that sound?" Voldemort asked his soon-to-be son.

Harry smiled up at the man. "It sounds wonderful, father." Harry said, earning a smile from Voldemort and the others in the room.


	4. Adoption and Conversations

Harry was slightly nervous, he knew what the expectations would be now that he was going to be the Heir to the dark, the Dark Prince, as the Death Eaters would come to know him. Harry held a lot of hate for muggles within him, meaning that the torturing and killing of muggles would not bother him, he also began to hate most of those from the light and so he would have no trouble doing the same thing to them.

However what was concerning him the most was learning all of the dark spells, he knew that he would have to do this not only because he had to but also because he wanted too. However he has been raised to use only light spells and defend against dark spells, he was worried that his training would not come together as he wanted.

But there were more important matter to deal with, mostly the adoption. Blood adoption is one of the most powerful potion and spell, it is basically taking the blood from the real parents and making the child more like the adoptive ones, which is why Harry would look more like Tom Riddle than he would his father. He would essentially become Harry Riddle and cease being Harry Potter.

This was something that Harry was happy to do. Harry Potter had brought nothing but pain and betrayal, he didn't want the fame and the money that came with that name and he did not want to be the Boy-Who-Lived. He had never wanted to be the person that everyone wanted to be friends with because he was famous, he didn't want people to like him because he had money and he didn't want to be the person known for killing someone.

When Harry became Harry Riddle, all of that would disappear. When he returns to Hogwarts in the summer he will be resorted, and put into the house that he was meant to be in from the beginning, he will be able to embrace his true nature and find his true friends.

Harry Riddle was going to take the world by storm.

"Harry are you ready for this?" Lucius asked, as he walked up to the obviously nervous boy.

"Yeah, I mean I have to live up to the name of the Dark Lord, as I will be the Dark Prince. I'm scared that I won't be able to learn the dark spells that I will need to. And then on top of that I am in love with someone who hates me." Harry said in a rush.

"Oh Harry none of that matters. You will go into the role that you have been given in style, Draco tells me that you are fast learner and the teachers you will have will be the best the dark has and as for Draco I told you he doesn't hate you." Lucius explained, watching as he saw the young man visibly relax.

"Thank you I'm ready." Harry said, he gave the man a quick hug then walked over to the centre of the room where his father to be was waiting for him.

"Right Harry, all you have to do is cut yourself with this dagger, place some of your blood into this vial of potion that Severus has already created, I will do the same. We will mix it until it turns a red/purple colour and then we each drink half of it. I will warn you this will be a bit more painful for you than me as more of your blood is being replaced, none will leave your body it all happens internally. Once that is done you will remain asleep for a few moments and the changes will be completed. Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Voldemort asked, wanting the teen to have made up his mind completely.

"I am sure Voldemort. You have never lied to me, you told me the truth and you helped me when my supposed friends and family did not. I consider the dark my family now." Harry said, letting the man look into his mind to make sure that he was telling the truth.

"Okay then we shall begin. In half an hour Harry Potter will cease to exist and Harry Riddle will emerge." Voldemort said proudly.

"What about Harry Potter, Potter and Riddle cannot be alive at the same time, but if we kill Potter then people suspect that Potter is Riddle? How are we going to solve that?" Harry asked, not believing that he had not even thought of this.

"Do not worry Harry we have already thought of this. We are going to take one of the prisoners in the dungeons and Polyjuice Potion them to look like you, but this batch is permanent and then we will Imperio them to act like Harry Potter. Harry Potter and Harry Riddle will have already been in school together, then Voldemort will kill Harry Potter, while Harry Riddle is in the sight of the teachers. And there we go, the light think that there hope is gone and you will not be a suspect in anything." Voldemort explained.

"You have really thought this through haven't you?" Harry said impressed that the dark really were not as bad as people made them out to be.

"Well yes because we knew that if Harry Potter was to disappear and Harry Riddle to appear people would suspect you going dark, this way you have already met and when he is killed you could not be a suspect." Voldemort said, he did not mention that he was scared that he would lose his soon to be son to the light, and not in the way of returning to them, he knew that Harry would never go back to light, he was scared that Harry would die if he was found out.

"Well then, let's get this party on the road." Harry said, as he walked forward to where the potion was resting Voldemort following behind him.

Harry took the knife that was resting on the holder and cut the palm of his hand, his face scrunched up a little bit as the cut was made, but he knew that any pain that was inflicted on him during this ceremony, it was worth it. Harry then let the blood drip freely into the potion, watching as the potion went a purple colour for him. Voldemort then took the knife and let his blood mix with that of Harry's in the potion, the potion turned red before the two colours mixed together to make the purple/red colour that the potion needed.

Harry and Voldemort looked at one another and smiled to one another. They each then took a few sips of the potion, Harry was surprised at how it tasted since it had blood in it, but drank it easily.

There was slight pain as he felt his body change to make him look more like his new father. He then went unconscious for a few moments and the world went dark.

"Ugh, what happened?" Harry asked, when he could finally wake up and move again.

"Harry you have been unconscious for about 10 minutes, due to the potion. How do you feel?" Voldemort asked, calming down when he saw that his new son was okay and in no danger.

"Yeah I feel fine, but I feel different." Harry said, earning him smiles from all of those present.

"So you should, you look great and more like your father now." Lucius said.

Harry took a look at who was there. It was only Sirius, Remus, Severus, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Lucius and Voldemort.

"Can I see?" Harry asked. He was excited to see himself but also a bit nervous of what look he had gained. He didn't really want to have no nose and a green complexion.

"Of course son." Voldemort said, conjuring up a full length mirror, and leading Harry over to it. What Harry saw in the mirror made him gasp.

Harry's hair was more black than it was brown, and it was straighter than it was before. His eyes were now no longer the emerald green of his mother but an icy blue that could stare a whole straight through the soul when looking into them, and if you looked really closely you could see the crimson that resided around the iris and in the pupil. He had grown as well, he was not standing at 5 foot 8, now taller than Ron. His muscles had even toned out. However the thing that he noticed most and the thing he was most

Over all Harry Riddle was very good looking.

"Wow I look good, I barely resemble the Harry Potter that I once was." Harry said smiling at his father, then hugging him tightly.

"Yeah I think that Draco is going to love this new look." Lucius said. He knew that his son was in love with Harry Potter, but he knew that Draco was going to be even more in love with the new Harry Riddle.

Harry blushed when he heard this, but a smile appeared on his face.

"Well Harry Riddle we are going to take you into Gringott's tomorrow and get you all sorted out. We need to make sure that your name has been changed, all of the money you have has to transferred into a new account so the Dumbledore can't take anymore and we need to see what your inheritances are, since it is your birthday tomorrow." Voldemort said.

"My inheritance, what does that even mean? And whatever it is has Draco got his?" Harry asked, he had never learned any of this when he was in school.

"Your inheritance is what you come into when you reach the age of 16, for some people it is finding out if your an heir to a noble house, like the Malfoy's or the Potter's, or finding out if you are descendant of the founder's Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. It could also be a creature inheritance like finding out that you are a vampire, werewolf or something else. Those are the main things that come with an inheritance." Voldemort said.

"And Draco is the heir to the Malfoy's house, so he has been given the Malfoy ring, a symbol of that. He also is a wolf, and is searching for his mate." Lucius said. He knew that the young Harry was his son's mate, all he had to do was wait for his son and Harry to figure that out.

"Oh really does he have any clue as to who it is?" Harry asked, he hoped that it was him, this would give him the chance that he has waited for.

"Well Draco knows that his mate is male, the same as him and someone that he has known for only the last 4 years." Lucius said. He knew who his son meant, but he wanted to see if Harry would be able to guess him.

Harry was disappointed and happy at the same time. He was disappointed because there was not much to go on and it could be any male from their year, however he was also happy because that still gave a chance to him as well.

"Well I hope he finds who he is looking for." Harry said, inwardly smiling at the thought that he had the chance.

"Come on then guys let's leave Harry and his father to discuss things." Lucius said, making everyone leave the room, and leaving Harry and Voldemort alone.


	5. Conversations and a New Wand

Soon everyone had left the room, leaving the new father and son alone.

"So Harry, are you happy?" Voldemort asked. He seemed to be very nervous about asking Harry about this.

"Yes I am. Of all the things I imagined meeting you this was certainly not what I expected. But after spending these last few hours with you, hearing what you and the dark have to say, I have to admit that I am more dark than light." Harry said, walking closer to Voldemort.

"Well since I am technically your father now you may call me as such. You will not have to take my mark, you are my equal and my son, I will not allow you to be a Death Eater. When the time comes for you to go back to Hogwarts I want you to create your own circle, people that you would trust, I think Draco will be the first to join you as well as the twins. Bill and Charlie cannot as they already have my mark and are much older than you. Does that sound okay?" Voldemort asked.

Harry smiled. "So I will be able to create my own inner circle, create my own special mark and invite people that I trust?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, but when you find people that you want to mark you must bring them before me so I can judge them and make sure that they would not betray you. But other than that yes you have full reign over this." Voldemort said.

"Thank you father!" Harry yelled, launching himself at the shocked Dark Lord and wrapping his arms around the man.

Voldemort stiffened for only a few seconds, then wrapped his arms around the boy that was hugging him. "You are welcome my son." Voldemort said.

"So father, me and Draco, do have any problems with that?" Harry said. He knew that if he told those of his house, then they would hate him even more than the Slytherin's did.

"Of course not my son. I am gay myself and am involved with a man that I am very much in love with. If you love someone, even more if you are mates with someone, then that means you are fated. You and Draco I feel are fated to be together, now all you have to do is tell him." Voldemort said.

Harry was shocked, he didn't think that Voldemort was gay, let alone that he was in love with a man. "Who are with?" Harry asked his father. This meant that he didn't just have one father but he had two, if his father and this man had mated then he would be related to other man through Voldemort.

Voldemort saw this thought through the bond and smiled. "Yes son you are right. Me and my mate have mated, this means that you are now his son due to the blood adoption also. As for who I am with it is Severus Snape." Voldemort said, watching as Harry's face took on a surprised look.

"You are with Snape? But he hates me" Harry said.

"Oh Harry Severus doesn't hate you at all. Just like Draco your friends influenced your thoughts, this made you a bit mean to him. He knew that the only way he could protect you would be to play along and pretend to hate you, it hurt him every time he came home." Voldemort said.

"He's right Harry, I don't hate you." A voice sounded behind them. Harry turned around to see Severus standing behind him.

"You don't?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, it hurt me every time I had to be mean to you. I just hope you can forgive me and see me as another father." Severus said, bowing his head low in shame.

"I already do dad." Harry said, he then moved away from Voldemort and ran to Severus before wrapping his arms around the Potions Master and hugging him. Severus is shocked into stillness before he looked to his mate, when he saw Voldemort nodding to him Severus wrapped his arms around the boy snuggling into his robes.

"Thank you son." Snape said.

Harry and Voldemort smiled when they saw that Severus was tearing up a little but, a few tears falling down his face. Voldemort strode over and wrapped his mate and his son in his strong arms. "Finally, I have the family that I have always wanted." Voldemort said, earning him nods of agreement for the people that he held in his arms.

Severus and Voldemort led Harry up to their room. Harry knew that he would have his own room but for a while he wanted to stay with his parents so he could get to know them.

"Father, dad? Will you listen to me when I ask or suggest something? Will you love me no matter what I do?" Harry asked.

"Of course we will. You are a part of us now and you are a part of this family." Severus said, Voldemort nodding in agreement.

With that they lay down to sleep, ready for the long day tomorrow. Tomorrow Harry would get his inheritance and he would meet up with Draco as well.

Harry and his two fathers woke up around the same time, got ready, Harry now was wearing Slytherin robes as when he was resorted he would be placed where he was meant to be the first time, and left for the manor. Lucius, Severus and Voldemort had all agreed that Harry and Draco would not meet until the inheritance was done. They had a feeling that Harry was a creature, and if Harry comes into this creature and meets Draco a few hours later then they will pounce one another and recognise each other as their mates.

"Come then Harry it's time to go." Voldemort said. Voldemort was wearing glamour's, these glamour's made him look nothing like Voldemort and nothing like Tom Riddle. He now had brown long hair, blue eyes and a younger face.

They then used the floo network to get to Diagon Alley, Harry knowing there was chance to see Granger and the Weasley's.

"Before we go to the bank we need to go and get you a new wand Harry. As soon as you became our son that wand no longer worked for you. That wand was made for you when you were on the light side, now that you are on the dark side you will need a new wand, a dark wand." Voldemort said.

"Okay then father." They then made their way to the wand maker, where Harry saw Ollivander once again.

"Hello how may I help you?" The man asked.

"Harry he is a wand maker and everything you say will be kept, as well as this Ollivander is a dark wizard and he would never tell." Severus said, earning a nod when Harry turned to look at the old man.

"Well I am Harry Potter, but I have found some new things in my life that has made me turn my back on the light and join the dark, even being accepted as the son of Voldemort and Snape. This means that my old wand will not work for me, so is it possible for me to get another wand" Harry asked.

"Yes of course, many people have done the same thing, mostly the dark turning to light but who cares. Now come with me, I have a feeling that you will need a custom made wand." The elderly man said, leading the family of three into the back of the shop.

Harry looked around him and noticed that there were many boxes and vials around him. "What's with all of the boxes and vials?" Harry asked.

"These my boy are all of the solids and liquids as well as the wood that are used to make wands. First you need to pick a wood." Ollivander said, gesturing to where there were many shades of wood.

Harry walked over to them and raised his hand moving it up and down all of the woods, until he felt a powerful pull from one of the wood types. He picked it up and gave it to the old man, who looked at it intently.

"Well Mr Riddle it looks like you have chosen Alder Wood. It is one of the strongest known wood in the world, but it is also very rare, not many wand makers would take this wood as it is unbalanced to most cores. Now I usually give three solid cores and two liquid cores, but because you are so powerful and based on the wood that you have chosen, I think that you should have three of each." Ollivander said. He then pointed to a lot of boxes on the other side of the room. "Pick three." The man said.

Harry once again raised his hand over the boxes, he picked one up as it was emitting the most power. Once that was out of the way he raised his hand and moved it again, picking up the strongest and then repeating the process again for the final sold.

"Well Mr Riddle it seems that the solids of your wand are Horned Serpent Horn, Unicorn Tail Hair and Rougarou Hair. Horned Serpent Horn is very sensitive and is more powerful when used with Parseltongue, it can warn it's owner of danger by emitting a low musical note and is very powerful. Unicorn Tail Hair will give constant magical energy to you and it is harder to form a bond with this Tail Hair than a Phoenix Feather. And lastly the Rougarou Hair, it is rumoured to have an affinity with the Dark Arts, which is why it was so strong for you. So far without even seeing your liquids I can tell this is going to be more powerful than the elder wand." Ollivander explained.

The old man then led the family further into the back and to where all of the vials were held. "These Mr Riddle are the liquids, once again pick three." Ollivander said.

Harry did the same as before raising his hand and picking the vials that called out to him the most, doing it two more times and then handing them to old man so he could know what they were.

"Well it seems the liquids of your wand are Boomslang Venom, Liquid Chimera Scale and Hippogriff Blood. Boomslang Venom is rare in a solid form but even rarer in liquid form, it boosts hexes and jinxes as well as dark spells. Liquid Chimera Scale are also much rarer in liquid form than in solid, the creatures are rare and hardly ever seen, you will be the only one with this in your wand. And finally Hippogriff blood, these are proud creatures and demand respect, in order to have this core you must believe in who are. The particular Hippogriff is a dark one meaning that it would only accept someone from the dark." Ollivander explained.

"So how powerful is this wand going to be?" Voldemort asked.

"Well my Lord based on all of this I would say that this wand is indeed going to be 10x more powerful than the elder wand, which as you know is meant to be the strongest wand ever created. This wand would normally cost so much but because you have given me the chance to make such a powerful wand, and the fact that it is for the future Dark Prince, I will only ask for 5 Galleons." Ollivander said.

Harry was shocked and happy at the same time. He would have the most powerful wand in the world and he was going to be able to get for a cheaper price. "Thank you Mr Ollivander, this means so much to me and my family." Harry said.

"How long will this take?" Severus asked, he knew that this would take a short time to come and get as it had to be made in a way that would compliment the cores with each other and the wood.

"I think if you came back in 2 hours the wand will be ready." Ollivander said, as he bid the three goodbye and walked into another room in the back to begin to create the wand.

The family walked out and went to get something to eat. "Wow my son, has the most powerful wand in the world, I have the second most powerful and Severus the third. We are going to be the strongest family in the world. As well Draco has the forth strongest." Voldemort said, proudly.

"Mmm yes father I know. I can't wait to have my new wand." Harry said smiling widely.

Harry, Voldemort and Severus sat and talked for a bit, getting to know one another more than they thought they did. They then had a discussion on what to do until the two hours were up, deciding first to go and get Harry a new broom.

They made their way to Quidditch shop to get the new broom.


	6. Inheritance and Finding Mates

Harry and his family went to the Quidditch shop, in search of a new broom for Harry. Harry was a seeker for his team of Gryffindor. Quidditch is a game played on broom's, you score points by throwing a ball through hoops, and the winner of the game is the team seeker that catches the snitch, which is a small golden ball that floats around the pitch before being caught.

Harry was seeker of the game meaning that it is up to him to catch the snitch. Since Harry will be playing for the Slytherin team he will need a new broom so they were taking him to get the newest one.

"So am I getting another Nimbus 2000?" Harry asked. He remembered the first broom that he got from Minerva McGonnagall, but it was destroyed when he plummeted to Earth after he was attacked in the sky during a game.

"Oh no you are getting the newest broom. You are now a Riddle, one of the richest families in the world, and you are going to be spoilt rotten." Voldemort said smiling. He had a lot of money and he was planning on making everything up to Harry that he had done to him in the previous years.

"Thank you father." Harry said. He did not want to be spoilt but he knew it was pointless arguing with the man.

"It is no problem." The man told his son. He realised that they had arrived at the shop they wanted, and Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Harry looked around at was shocked when he saw just what broom his parents were going to get him. "A firebolt?" Harry asked shocked.

"But of course. The fastest broom in the world." Voldemort said, moving over to the witch behind the counter paying her the money and then getting Harry to take the only broom in the shop from the case.

Harry noticed that every person in the shop was staring at him, and he knew that for once it was not because of his looks or his scar, it was because he had just gotten a very expensive broom, and that feeling was something that he could get used to.

"Well we have an hour and a half until we need to head back to get your wand so why don't we got to Gringott's and get your inheritance sorted out?" Severus asked his new son.

"That sounds great dad." Harry said excitedly.

Harry got his broom wrapped and then they headed over to the largest building in the alley, which was the bank. The bank was run by Goblin's.

They walked up to the front of the bank where the head Goblin was sitting. "Hi I would like to speak to the Riddle family lawyer." Voldemort said. Within seconds a goblin came up to them and led into a separate office.

"What can I help you with?" The goblin asked them.

"As you may have guessed I am Tom Riddle, I have adopted this boy as my son, and we need to make sure that nothing can show who he was before." Tom said to the goblin, motioning towards Harry to come forward.

"Ah yes. Well you, your bonded and your son put drops of blood on this parchment, this will show you as a family." The goblin said handing them the scroll, they did as told and the parchment lit up, showing the magic binding them together.

"Well there is no longer a Harry Potter, although he will have to disappear a bit into Hogwarts so people don't make the connection, but Harry Riddle is now legally your son in every way." The goblin told them, this made the family smile widely to one another. "I also see that you are turning 16 today, this means that now you can get your inheritance." The goblin said, before asking Harry to add some more of his blood onto a different piece of parchment, and he did so.

The parchment glowed brightly before writing appeared on the paper. "Well based of this Harry Riddle is the Heir of the Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Black houses, but what is so unexpected was the fact that you are also the Heir of the house of Merlin as well, this makes you the most powerful wizard in the world even at this young age. It also says that you are part Vampire and part Veela as well, this means that you have got a mate as well. While this does not show you who it is I can tell you it is a male, he is your age and in your year and he is also a pure-blood." The explained.

Just as the goblin finished Harry felt a small pain in the pit of his stomach and in his back. Harry fell to the floor and clutched his stomach, a few moments later Harry looked at himself, he was the same accept he now had a pair of midnight black wings on his back.

"Harry you have to find your mate after we have finished getting your wand." Severus said, he knew how much more painful it felt the longer you were not with your mate.

"Okay, now let's go and get your wand." Voldemort said. They headed towards the wand makers.

"Mr Ollivander we are back for the wand." Severus yelled into the store.

"Ah yes come through and I will fetch it for you." The man said leading them into the back room once again.

Ollivander then gave Harry a wand. It was about 11 inches long and a dark black in colour, it had a ring of red and green around the bottom near the handle. "What do you think?" Ollivander asked.

Harry was given the wand and a rush of power coursed through him making him gasp. "It's perfect. Powerful and well balanced, this will be perfect sir. Thank you." Harry said, sheathing his new wand inside his new cloak, before watching Voldemort giving the wand maker the money he asked for as well as some extra for doing such a good job on the piece.

They then headed out of the door, and met with someone that made Harry's heart flutter, more than it normally did.

"Harry?" The voice asked him, and that voice did new things to his newly Vampire and Veela body.

"Draco?" Harry said in a shocked tone, as he turned and faced the boy he was in love with.

"Wow you look so amazing. What creature are you?" Draco asked, knowing that he was a creature.

"I'm a Vampire and Veela. You?" Harry asked.

"Wolf." Draco said. The something amazing happened. Harry sniffed the air and caught a strong and powerful scent, he followed his nose towards the amazing smell leading him to Draco.

As soon as he is close enough to the blond he launched himself at the blond and began to sniff and nip and Draco's neck. Draco was responding to the actions.

"Mine." Harry growled against Draco's neck.

"Yours as you are mine." Draco growled to Harry.

"Looks like you two have your mates." Lucius said as he and Narcissa, Draco's mother, came up to the family.

"Yeah looks that way. Mr and Mrs Malfoy would you be okay to coming over to the manor? I want to spend more time with Draco and we also want to discuss plans to make Harry Potter disappear from the light." Harry said, the last part being said in a quiet manor.

"Yes of course Harry, and since we are all going to be family please call me Lucius and my wife Narcissa." The tall blond said, to which Harry nodded.

"Harry? What are you doing with those people?" A voice asked being them. Harry and the others turned to see who it was, and Harry was not happy at who he was seeing.

Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were standing there looking at Harry.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Harry asked. He was Harry Riddle, not Harry Potter, he has never met these people before.

"Harry what the hell is the matter with you? It's us, your best friends." Ron said loudly, causing a crowd to gather.

"I am sorry but I do not know who you, or any of the people with you are." Harry said. He was speaking calmly, but inside he really wanted to hex the lot of them.

"Who are you?" The red head yelled.

"My name is Harry Riddle, but I do not know any of you." Harry said, the only thing holding him back from hexing the group in front of him was Draco's hand squeezing his tightly.

The group looked scared. "Riddle?" Mrs Weasley whimpered. She remembered Voldemort's muggle name from the meetings, it being Tom Riddle.

"Yes Riddle. And what pray tell are your names?" Harry said, not really caring.

Ron saw that this person was a strong wizard and wanted to be friends with him for the power and maybe money that this person may have. "My name is Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger my girlfriend, my mother Molly Weasley and my father Arthur Weasley. You are hanging out with bad people mate, I can help you find true friends." Ron said holding out his hand and expecting Harry to take it.

Harry remembered when Draco held out his hand after saying something like this the first time he met him and turning it down, he also remembered how hard it was to pretend to hate him. "I think I can tell the wrong friends for myself thanks, and to be honest I am looking at some of them right now." Harry said, puffing up his chest and sticking his nose out a bit.

"How dare you. We are the close friends and family of the Boy-Who-Lived. You should be showing us respect." Hermione said, trying to act tough, which she was failing horribly at.

Harry almost took out his new right then and there after hearing this. "Oh really and where is this person?" Harry said smirking.

"Oh he is gone to home to his muggle family for the summer and we will not be seeing him till we go back to school." Ron said, not looking at the boy in front of him.

"Please tell me that you two do not go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of course we do. I am the smartest witch in our year and Ron is a good duellist." Hermione said.

"Great now I regret asking father to let me go there. I didn't know they still let Weasley's and Mud-Bloods into the school." Harry groaned. It felt odd to use the terms after he had heard about them being bad and that he should never use them.

The group seethed. "If you use language then that, then you are one of those weak dark wizards. Show me your wand, I just got a new and very powerful wand." Ron said. He pulled an old wand from his robes, Harry and his family had to laugh at him. Hermione pulled out her wand too, wanting to show that she too was powerful, but this wand just made them laugh harder.

"Oh My God! You call them powerful wands? Ha, this is a powerful wand." Harry announced pulling the wand from his robes.

Ron and Hermione, as well as everyone else who had gathered around them could feel the power radiating of this wand. "What wood and cores do you have?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Well this is not a wand from the shelves, I have been home-schooled and my family thought it best for me to finish in a school, so I had to go and pick my own wand. Trouble was none of the wands fit me and so mine had to be custom made. I was taken into the back, told to close my eyes and pick the wood that felt more powerful to me, the wood I chose was Alder Wood, the strongest and rarest of them all. Ollivander said that normally he would allow 3 solid cores and 2 liquid, but he felt I needed one more liquid to balance out my wand." Harry paused and looked at the man in the crowd who had his hand up.

"What makes you so special?" The man asked.

"I just got into my inheritance today, I found out that I am the Heir to three of the Founders, as well as the Black and the ancient line of Merlin. The wand maker obviously saw this power and saw that this was the only I could find a wand." Harry said, watching the man and the crowd nod their heads in understanding.

"Continue." Ron said, he was silently seething, knowing that one could not lie about their inheritances.

"My three solids were Horned Serpent Horn, which is stronger when used with parseltongue, is one of the most powerful cores and even can alert it's owner of danger through sound. The second is Unicorn Tail Hair, this is very rare and it takes a strong wizard to bond with this, it is even more rare to find someone to bond to this than a Phoenix Tail Feather. And my final solid was Rougarou Hair, this is said to be the most temperamental core and is said to be aligned with the dark, however light's have been known to use to this." Harry said taking a breath from explaining to get a drink.

"And what were your liquids?" A woman asked from the crowd.

"Well once again I had three, the first one was Boomslang Venom, this rare in solid form but in liquid form it is even rarer, it boosts hexes and jinxes. My second liquid was Liquid Chimera Scale, this is the rarest animal in the Wizarding world as it is hardly ever seen, as of right now I am the only one in the whole world that has this in their wand. And my final liquid core is Hippogriff blood, this is a proud creature and in order to have any part of it in your wand you have to believe in yourself, respect all animals and listen before acting. There are two types of Hippogriff, dark and light." Harry stopped as someone had raised their hand from the crowd.

"And which is yours?" The person said.

Harry looked a bit nervous, if he told them that he had a dark Hippogriff Blood Core in his wand would they take it of him? He looked to his father who nodded his head.

"I have a dark Hippogriff Blood Core. However, just because it is dark does not make me a dark wizard. I grew up around a lot of death, and I was beaten as a young child, this core obviously made a connection to me for that reason." Harry said to the crowd. He didn't want people to know that he was dark, if they found out then all of their planning would be for nothing.

The crowd nodded their heads in understanding but Ron was seething. He knew all about those cores and the wood, and he knew that the wand this boy had was more powerful than even the elder wand. Ron thought he either had to make friends with this person or take the wand from him.

"Okay I will give you a choice. Give me that wand, become my friend or I will kill you and take the wand." Ron said in a voice he thought would make Harry scared, while it in fact had the opposite result.

"You really think that a Weasley could beat me? You have to be joking, but by all means try and touch my wand, see what happens." Harry said. Draco was a bit worried that Ron would get away with his mate's wand, but the reassuring squeeze of his hand put his fears to rest.

Harry held out the wand for the red head to take, and Ron moved forward to snatch it out of his hand. But as soon as the wand was in his hand he threw it back at Harry, the wand had burned his hand, it felt like he was holding white hot poker.

"What the hell did you do to my son?!" Molly screamed, rushing over to her overly dramatic son.

"Nothing Mrs Weasley, like all wand makers tell the customer the wand choses the wizard, I am even more connected to my wand as I picked the wood and cores myself. Unless I am close to a witch or wizard then the wand would not accept your hold and burn you, just like it did to Ronald." Harry said, holding his wand and pointing to Ron.

"Prove it then!" The crowd yelled out.

"Okay as you could see a person I have never met got burned from the wand, I need someone else who has not yet met me to touch it." A member of the crowd stepped forward, he wanted the truth and a little burn would be worth it. "It's okay you only have to place the tip of your finger on the wand, Mr Weasley grabbed it which makes the pain even worse." Harry explained.

The man placed the tip of his first finger on the wand and winced, before quickly recalling his hand. "It burned me, it felt like a white hot poker on the tip of my finger." The man said shocked, to be honest he did not think the boy was telling the truth, he still wouldn't until someone the boy knew could hold the wand without it burning.

"This person next to me is my boyfriend and mate Draco Malfoy. He will be able to hold the wand with no pain." Harry said pointing to the blond next to him.

Draco moved forward nervously. "Draco your a fag, I knew it, I knew you could never get a girl." Ron said smirking,

"I have always been gay, I have never liked girls." Draco said, before moving closer to Harry and taking the wand that Harry was holding out to him.

He trusted Harry and he was right to, the wand seemed to feel right in his hands and there was no pain what so ever. He then handed the wand to Harry's father who was also able to hold with no pain. Ron saw this and went to grab for the wand again thinking that the burning spell had been taken of, but he cried out and threw it at Harry again.

It was obvious that Harry had been telling the truth about the wand.

"The summer has just begun and you have already made an enemy to someone who has not even been in the school before. You are a disgrace to the name of Wizard." Harry said. He took Draco's hand and began to walk away. "I will see you on the 1st September Weasley and you had better watch out." Harry said, before he, Draco, his father and the man next to Harry's father that they did not recognise all disappeared.

They arrived at the mansion and Draco pulled Harry into his lap to calm the teen down, stroking his back. He then leaned his head back revealing his neck to his mate, he knew that drinking the blood of a mate calmed down Vampire's so he was offering.

Harry saw this and kissed Draco's neck, before sinking his fangs in to get to the blood. Harry sighed at the feeling of his mate's blood and seemed to relax immediately, before he released Draco and licked his neck to heal the wound and clean of the blood.

Voldemort, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa smiled at the sight, knowing that these two would be the perfect match for one another.

"Now that we are here, we can discuss the plans for Harry this summer and through Hogwarts. Me, Severus and Harry have had some ideas but we would like to see what you lot think, if that is okay?" Voldemort asked.

The Malfoy's nodded. Severus and Voldemort were snuggled on one of the couches while Narcissa and Lucius were doing the same on the other couch, Draco was sitting on the chair with Harry sitting on his lap, snuggled into his chest.

They got more comfortable and sat down to talk through the summer and Hogwarts 6th year.


	7. Planning

Voldemort and Severus were looking very comfortable together sitting on one of the sofa's inside the Riddle Mansion, Narcissa and Lucius were also looking comfy on the other sofa, Harry and Draco were sat on the chair, Harry was sitting happily on Draco's lap.

"So what is it that you want to talk to us about?" Lucius asked his lord.

"As you know Harry Potter is no more, he became my son Harry Riddle, he is no more. We have been thinking that we need to get rid of Harry Potter and introduce Harry Riddle, all without making Harry look suspicious." Voldemort explained.

"How are we going to do that? Harry Riddle and Harry Potter are the same person." Draco said. He was stroking Harry's hair, this made Harry begin to purr and snuggle further into the blond wolf.

"Well we have thought about that. We are going to introduce Harry Riddle at the same time Harry Potter is at school. We are going to take one of the prisoners from the dungeons, Poly-juice him to look and sound like Harry and then use the Imperio curse to make them act like Harry." Voldemort said.

"Then Voldemort will attack Harry Potter a week into the school, while Harry Riddle is in full sight of the teacher's so he is of no suspicion. A Death Eater will then kill the Harry Potter look a like, this will mean that in the eyes of the light there only hope is dead, and Harry Riddle will not be suspected." Severus finished.

Lucius thought of the plan and nodded his head. "We could say that Harry was home-schooled by the Malfoy's, this would explain why he and Draco are together and act so close. This means that there will also be no suspicions of where he learned his magic." Lucius said.

Narcissa took over. "As for the wand we will say the truth, there were no wands that were made that would balance Harry therefore he had to have a custom wand. Ollivander did what he should have and Harry chose the cores, he is so powerful because he is an Heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We will not mention that he is also the Heir of Potter and Black as that would give them hints." She said, earning smiles from the others.

"And if any of the girls take an interest in him we will tell them that he has always been gay, that he is a creature and that I am his mate." Draco said, tightening his hold possessively around Harry, causing Harry to giggle and snuggle more into the blond.

"Harry of course will have to pretend to listen in the classes, over the summer Death Eaters are going to be training him in all of the spells and more that school teach, this means that he will know everything through to the end of the 7th year. He will show his skill as will Draco and some of the other people that Harry choses will also be trained as well." Voldemort said. Harry and Draco smiled, knowing that most of their Summer was going to be spent with each other.

"He will also have to pretend to be with the light, like most of the Slytherin's are doing, he must not give any of the teachers any hint that he is not with them. When the time comes for the war to begin then Harry, Draco and all of the others will reveal their true feelings." Severus finished.

"Wow you two have really thought about this. Yes I think this will work." Lucius said. He looked over at his son to get his opinion and smiled. Harry was curled up on Draco's lap like a cat, purring and arching like a cat, while Draco was stroking the boy's hair.

"Harry have you any idea who you want to join?" Narcissa asked.

Harry did not answer her but Draco did, so he stopped stroking the boy's hair earning him a groan of disappointment. "Harry love, Mum wants you." Draco said, moving his hand down Harry's back.

Harry turned to look at the blond and black haired woman. "Yes I have. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Fred and George Weasley, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. Fred and George have already chose to be with me, but I haven't marked them or anybody, the others are definite candidates that I will talk to over the summer and they will train with me. When I go back after summer I will see if there is anybody else that we can add to that." Harry then turned to Draco. "I also want to ask you if you would look at the Slytherin's and see if there are any that I would mark rather than my father." Harry said, earning a nod from his lover.

"What do you mean, you will mark and not the Lord?" Lucius asked, he didn't know that the young prince would have a mark, he thought that he would take the lords mark.

"Well if Harry and the others that were still in Hogwarts were to take my mark then they would easily be identified as Death Eaters and arrested, so we decided that those in the school would take on the mark of Harry, even Fred and George who go to the school will take Harry's." Voldemort explained, earning a nod of understanding from the others.

"If you would like to be present in the marking of Draco then Harry can do it now. He has a design that he created last night, so he can make Draco his right hand." Severus said.

"Yes if it is no bother then I would like to see and be present. But thank you, I knew that Draco taking the Dark Mark would put him in danger from the school, this way he is pledged to someone and he will not be suspected." Lucius said, giving a true and rare smile.

"Another thing we would like to discuss father." Draco said, looking to his father. "Me and Harry want to be bonded before we go back to school. The students and the staff may think that Harry was forced because I am 'dark', if we wore the bonding bands and the rings then everyone would see he entered willingly as you have to be willing for the bands to appear." Draco said.

"That is a good idea son. I will see if we can hold the bonding ceremony for 2 months from now. This will give us time to plan the wedding/ceremony, write and learn your vows, pick the rings and other things. Do you two want to enter into just a bond or a soul bond?" Lucius asked.

"What is the difference?" Harry asked, paying more attention to this conversation than to what Draco had been doing to him.

"A simple bond is just a wedding, it will bond you together through matrimony and is a definite bond. However a soul bond is different. In a soul bond you share your blood and your magic, this means cutting your hands and holding each others allowing your blood and magic to mix together, this is the definite part as this will bond you together through blood and magic. However there is a rare case where more than the bonding of blood and magic take place, in the strongest of bonds the souls become one, meaning that these two are soul mates, just because you have mate doesn't mean they are your soul mate." Lucius said, pausing to allow Narcissa to finish.

"During the ceremony if you two glow a red colour then you have just performed the second strongest bond, which is the blood and magic bonding. But if you glow a silver/gold colour then that means you have performed the strongest form which is the blood, magic and soul bond. There has only ever been one recorded soul bond." Narcissa explained.

"What else does this soul bond entitle?" Draco asked, not knowing much about the soul bond.

"Well it will allow you to live forever. The last and only soul bond was made 500 years ago and they are still alive now, and when I say stay alive forever I mean that you will grow to a certain age, if you are not at that age, and then you will stay that way. That age is 20, as soon as this age is reached then you will not change in appearance." Narcissa stopped and Severus picked up.

"The only way that a soul bonded pair could be killed would be with a Basilisk Fang into one of the couple, this would kill that one person. In a soul bond one cannot live without the other, meaning that once one dies then the other will shortly follow. No other weapon would kill a member of a soul bond, only the Basilisk Fang." Severus said.

And at this piece of information Harry, Severus and Voldemort smiled, although Severus and Voldemort looked a bit upset.

"Well then I guess that all soul bonded are safe then as there is no more Basilisk's left. I am sorry to say that I killed the last one in the world in my second year when I went into the Chamber of Secrets." Harry explained.

"Well that is good. Voldemort and Severus have yet to bond so they do not know what they are. Me and Narcissa are a blood and magic bond, which means that we will live forever, but we can be killed by any weapon that would kill a normal person. So unless one of us gets stabbed, shot, poisoned or shot with the killing curse then we will also live forever with you." Lucius explained.

"I'm happy to hear that. But just start planning soon as I want to bond to Draco soon." Harry said, snuggling into his love.

"We understand that, and we will do our best to make it happen within the next few months." Narcissa said. She was so happy that her son had found the one that he was meant to be with, Draco was scared that his mate would not like him and now that he had found his mate he looked happier than he ever had.

"Mum, Dad is it okay if I stay here for a while? I want to get to know Harry as I didn't in school and since he is my mate I think I should be with him." Draco asked. He was blushing as he wanted to stay with Harry, but he was also nervous that his parents would try and keep him and Harry apart from one another.

"Of course you can honey. We know what it is like to want to be with your mate all of the time, and we also know how little you really know about your mate so if it is okay with the lord and Harry then you can stay." Lucius said smiling.

Draco and Harry then turned their puppy dog eyes on the dark lord and the potions master, both of who could not stand the pretty sight. "Of course you can Draco, but before your parents leave you have to take Harry's mark, and then you can stay." Voldemort said.

Lucius and Narcissa were thinking the same thing, who would have thought the most feared wizard, the Dark Lord and the strictest Potions Master, would fall to the puppy dog eyes of two 16 year olds.

"Of course my Lord." Draco said excitedly.

"Draco since you and your family will soon become my family then I insist you all call me Voldemort, and in time for you Draco you will call me father too." Voldemort said.

"Yes me too Draco, when you bond to Harry you will call me dad, until then you will call me Uncle Severus or Sev." He turned to look at Harry. "Son, if you want to call me dad in school then you can, but you may be better of calling me Uncle Sev as well, this will support the theory of you staying with the Malfoy's." Severus said.

"It will be weird but it will better if I called you Uncle rather than dad." Harry said, though he was a bit sad that he would have to stop calling Severus his dad.

A few moments later Draco was kneeling in front of Harry, who now held his wand. "Harry where are you planning on putting the mark?" Voldemort asked his son.

"Well I thought that if I put where yours goes that would cause suspicion, so I thought that I would put it on the forearm of the right arm and not the left like where yours goes." Harry said, earning him a nod of understanding and agreement.

Harry kissed Draco softly, knowing that this was going to hurt a bit, he had placed the mark on himself beforehand which showed him as a member and the leader. Harry placed the tip of his wand on his lovers left forearm, whispered 'Morsmordre' and the mark began to form.

The mark itself was a green snake and a red snake intertwining around a sword. The sword was silver with some emerald and ruby jewels around the hilt, it was actually a very beautiful mark.

Draco did wince in pain, but it passed straight away, he then looked at the mark. "It is beautiful." Draco said. "It just looks I have a tattoo." Draco said, admiring the mark.

"Thank you my love." Harry said smiling, kissing Draco softly.

"Well we best be off, we will leave you to whatever you are planning to do." Lucius said. Lucius and Narcissa then shook hands with Voldemort and Severus, before hugging their son and Harry. They then flooed to their own manor.

"Alright boys, we will have food, then Harry can give you a tour of the manor and then you will be going to bed." Voldemort said, easily falling into the roll of father.

Harry and Draco did as they were told, after a lovely meal they went exploring, Harry did not even know the full area of the house that he was living in so he too was exploring a little bit. Then they went to bed, Harry and Draco were given permission to sleep in the bed as long as they did not do anything intimate until the night of the bonding.

"Goodnight Draco, I love you." Harry said, snuggling into Draco, whose arms were wrapped around his lover tightly.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you as well." Draco replied, tightening his hold on Harry a little more.

They both fell asleep not knowing that they were being watched. Severus and Voldemort were standing at the door smiling at the scene they were witnessing.

"I am so happy for the both of them, they deserve some happiness after what they have been through." Severus said.

"Yes I know I am proud to call him my son." Voldemort said, they shared a soft kiss with one another and then moved to their own bed for some rest of their own.


	8. Morning Talk and Meeting Death Eaters

Harry really did not want to wake up the next morning, even though he knew that he had to.

Today was the day that he was going to be introduced to the Death Eaters, all people that wanted to kill him. He knew that Voldemort would not let him come to any harm, but that did not mean that they would not draw their wands on him when they saw him.

Harry just snuggled up closer to the thing that was producing so much heat for him. It was only then did he realise that the warm pillow he was lying on was moving, when he moved his hand to inspect what it was he realised he was lying on a pale chest.

Everything from the previous day then came back to him. Shopping with his father and getting his new school supplies, getting his new wand, finding out that he is part Vampire and Veela, he has a mate, him and Draco admitting that they had feelings for one another and then going to bed with Draco.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong? You seem to be in deep thought." Draco said from below him. Everything about Draco made Harry go weak at the knees and his brain to go to mush, even the blonde's voice made his body act strange. Harry did not know this but the same thing was happening to Draco as well, even more so since Harry was part Veela, known to attract their mates even from their voice.

"Oh nothing Draco, I'm just shocked at how my life has changed." Harry said. He was, he didn't expect Voldemort to as nice as he was, or that Voldemort would become his father, or that Snape was really nice and would become his dad, or even the fact that he would have Draco Malfoy as a mate.

"Yeah if anyone told me this would be how my life would be I would have laughed. But I have to say I would not change a thing, I am quite happy that it was you who turned out to be my mate." Draco said honestly, his ears going a shade of pink.

"Oh really why?" Harry asked. He had fell in love with Draco in his second year, but he wondered if Draco liked him before they knew they were mates or if he just liked him now because they were mates.

"Oh yeah, you see I have had a crush on you since 1st year, that is why I offered you the hand of friendship, I thought that if you became my friend then we could progress into being more. When you turned down my hand I was so heartbroken, the only way that I could talk to you or be around you was being you enemy, you have no idea how much it hurt me having to say those things to the one I love." Draco said, he was crying and he knew it.

Harry was shocked at what he was hearing, Draco had liked him for this long and he never even noticed. Harry always knew that he had an interested in Draco but based on what others were telling him about the Malfoy's he was reluctant to be with him, so he denied the feelings. However they came to a head in third year and he knew that he could not deny the feelings that he had for the blond, this was the reason he never accepted dates from those that asked him, and found it disgusting when Ginny had kissed him.

Harry had never told his friends that he was gay, back then when he was being manipulated by them they were important to him and he did not want them to know that about him. "Oh Draco I have always had a crush on you, but with what the others were saying about you and your family I didn't think I wanted you anymore and denied the feelings. I realised I couldn't and fell in love with you in third year, I am sorry that I made you suffer." Harry said, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller boy, and holding him close to his body.

"We were as bad as each other Harry, but we have to promise now, that we are never going to be separated ever again." Draco said. Both Draco and Harry had never dated, never kissed and never had sex with anyone as they knew they wanted to save all of that for one another, so both of them were new to whole thing.

"That is one promise that I want to keep." Harry said. He then grabbed Draco's chin and lifted the boys head so that his now blue eyes and Draco's now red eyes met one another. The mix of the ruby and the sapphire eyes was something to see. They both knew that when they bonded their eyes would change once again.

Harry's eyes were once bright green, like those of his mother, while Draco's was a silvery grey colour. After Draco went through his inheritance his eyes became red, showing that he was part wolf, while Harry's turned into a mix of blue and purple making them a sapphire blue colour. And when the two of them bonded both of their eyes would become purple, this is because the colours of the bonded couples eyes would mix with their blood, souls and magic, blue and red make a purple colour.

Harry then leaned down and kissed his mate. They felt the spark of recognition in the kiss, this was what all mates went through when they first kissed, this was because it meant that both accepted the bond and that it was not rejected. The spark is said to be one of the most pleasurable things to experience, this is why most couples actually make love after they have first kissed because the spark was too strong.

Harry and Draco had one of the strongest sparks to ever happen in a couple, but the two of them had agreed the previous night that they wanted to save the love making for the night that they bonded, to make it even more special. And this was something that they really wanted.

"Harry, are you sure that you want this? I mean Voldemort and Uncle Sev as your fathers, me as your mate, joining the dark and then eventually killing your friends." Draco was scared. He loved Harry more than anything, but he wanted to be sure that the boy was ready and that he was making the right choice for him.

Harry smiled, he knew that Draco was scared that this would have an effect on him, but if he was honest with himself the death of all of those at Hogwarts that betrayed his trust, the Weasley bar a few, and some others, their deaths would mean nothing to him.

"Oh Draco I am more than sure. They betrayed me, used me and hurt me. Their deaths would bring me no sadness, in fact I would gladly kill them myself." Harry said, he raised Draco's head so that his red eyes were seeing the truth in his own blue eyes.

"I'm glad, just promise to stay with me forever." Draco said, snuggling into Harry more.

"I promise you Draco that I am not going to leave you. Remember once we are bonded together then you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of eternity." Harry said, earning him a wide smile from the blond.

"I am looking forward to that." Draco smiled. He leaned up and kissed his love softly, before moving back and looking at Harry. "Come on love, we have to get you ready so you can meet the Death Eaters." Draco said, not missing the look of fear on Harry's face.

"Do I have to? What if they don't like me?" Harry asked. He wanted to make am impression on the Death Eaters, he knew that they were going to be a part of his new family and he wanted them to like him.

"Oh Harry they will like you. They already know that you are here, as they are going to be the ones to teach you, me and those that you contact this summer, they just don't know that you are Harry Potter." Draco said.

"Okay, just stay with me please." Harry said, getting ready. Harry's robes were a midnight black colour with snakes around the collar in silver and silver rimming on the bottom of the robe. Draco's own robe was the same except where Harry's was silver his was gold. Having the same design on the robes of the bonded pair is traditional, except the colour is the opposite.

"Of course I will be, I am your mate meaning that I have to be with you at all times." Draco said smiling.

Once the two of them were ready Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they headed out to the throne room. Voldemort and Severus were sitting at the head on a small stage, their chairs real gold, silk cushions and encrusted with jewels. They were two smaller chairs next to them, both were real silver, with the silk cushions and encrusted in jewels.

"Ah my son there you are. I am waiting to call the Death Eaters for a bit." Voldemort then gestured to the throne next to his on his right, Severus was on his left. "This throne is yours, this shows that you are my Heir and the Prince of Darkness, as my followers will come to you. The one next to it is for Draco, he is your mate and therefore your consort, and the consort always sits to the left." Voldemort said, smiling as his son and his mate walked up and took their seats.

Severus then held his arm out to show the dark mark on his arm. Voldemort placed the tip of his wand on the mark and sent the command for all of his followers to come to the throne room. Harry had placed a mask on his face as ordered to by his father, just until it was time to show himself.

Within seconds all of the Death Eater were in the throne room. They bowed out of respect then lifted their heads to look at the two thrones where their lord and his mate usually sat, but there were four thrones this time.

"My loyal followers I have called you here to let you meet my son and Heir, the dark Prince. He was once an enemy but he has finally seen through the lies of Albus Dumbledore and has taken our side. I warn you no harm is to come to the boy, as I know most of you will know him. If one hair on my sons head is hurt, then you will feel mine and my mates wrath, as well as the wrath of my sons mate. My son reveal yourself." Voldemort said in a clear voice. Voldemort, Severus and Draco all had their hands near their wands, just in case any Death Eater would go against what they were told.

Harry reached up and removed the mask that was covering his face, and heard the intake's of breath from those that knew him. A few of the Death Eaters pulled out their wands and took aim at the boy. Voldemort, Severus and Draco drew their wands and collected all of the wands from the followers, this way none of them could get a spell to Harry.

"My lord Harry Potter is here, we can finish him and win this war." Harry could tell this one was a lower rank follower.

"Now why would I want to kill my own son?" Voldemort said. "Harry was manipulated by Dumbledore just as I was. Also like me he found the right side, gaining a family in me and Severus as well as some others, and a mate that he loves very much." He said gesturing to Draco, who nodded.

"Now all of you step forward, announce your names, and tell the prince what you are going to be teaching him over the summer." Severus order.

Lucius Malfoy came forward. "You already know my name my prince, and I am going to be teaching you Charms." The man said, bowing to Harry and moving to stand in the back.

Narcissa then walked forward. "You also know me prince, and I am going to be teaching you healing as well as etiquette." She said, bowing low and moving to join her husband.

A few more people stepped forward, and not that long later Harry had a teacher for every class in Hogwarts. Bellatrix Lestrange then stepped forward. "You know me too prince, I am Bellatrix Lestrange, and I am going to be your Dark Arts teacher." She said bowing to Harry before moving to the back.

A few more people stepped forward and by the time he met everyone he realised he had a lot of teachers. He now had teachers for Tranfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Hand to Hand Combat, Weaponry, Stealth and Survival and some other lessons.

The thing that surprised Harry was the fact that all of the Death Eaters were very nice.

When you look past all of their faults, as well as sit down and talk to them you would find that they were very pleasant people to be around. The one person that Harry found he got on really well with was Bellatrix, who had given him permission to call her Bella, he found out some interesting things as well such as the fact that she had not killed Neville's parents.

If Harry was shocked to learn that Dumbledore killed his parents and blamed Voldemort, he was even more shocked when he learned that Dumbledore had killed Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were Neville's parents. Harry was now more than sure that he was going to bring in Neville, as he knew Neville needed to know the truth.

All in all Harry got along with Voldemort, Severus, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and Bella. All of the other Death Eaters Harry got along with, but he got along the best with these people. On top of this he had Remus, Sirius, Bill and Charlie with him at all times and he was very close to all of these also, and he would see Fred and George a bit later when they got out of the house.

Harry and Draco were now in their room. Lucius had agreed that Draco could stay over for the whole summer as he now had a mate there and he would be doing his training there as well. However in order for this to happen Draco had to promise that every couples of days he and Harry would come over to the Malfoy Manor and spend time there. Harry and Draco had agreed and here they were.

"So what did you think of everyone?" Draco said.

"Well they are all good, the thing that shocks me the most is the fact that they are so nice, I mean you have to sit and listen to them for a bit , but once you have done that then it is fine." Harry said.

"Oh yeah I know that first hand. I did not feel like I would like them either, but when I sat down with them and talked to them, I found out that we had a lot in common and we got along quite well." Draco said. Harry and Draco both yawned, they realised that they should head to sleep.

"Goodnight Harry I love you." Draco said, tonight Draco was the one lying in Harry's arms and Harry was the one who was holding his lover, so Draco snuggled deeper into Harry's strong and warm arms.

"I love you too Draco, Goodnight." Harry said, tightening his hold on the slightly smaller blond boy, not willing to risk letting him go.

Harry knew that tomorrow he was going to have first lot of lessons so he went to bed early, and realised he was happy that things were finally going his way, he was no longer being manipulated and he finally had a family that he could be proud of.

A family that loved him for who he was and not who he could be.


	9. A New Plan

Draco was the first to awaken and he was happy that he did, Harry was lying facing towards him a soft smile on his face. Draco smiled, it was a rare time to see Harry so calm, relaxed and looking truly happy, it was something that Draco was going to bring more out of in Harry.

"You look so much happier now that you are with us on the dark. I just hope that some of your happiness is because of me too." Draco knew that he was hard to get along with, not a lot of people liked him, and those that did only liked his name and not him as a person. He had been in love with Harry for a long time, but he didn't think he was going to get a chance, now that he had he was going to do everything in his power to make the boy happy.

"I am happier Draco. Yes it is due to being where I belong, finding a true family, finding my true friends, but it is mostly to do with you as well. You and my father love me for me not the boy who has all the money and all of the fame. I love you so much." Harry said. Draco looked up and saw Harry looking down at him, the smile on his face still present.

"I love you to Harry, but I am such a horrible person I don't know why you want to be with me." Draco said, he was upset.

Harry lifted Draco up a bit so that they could look into one another eyes. "Draco you are not a horrible person, you are straight to the point, gorgeous, you like me for me and because of money or fame and I know that you protect the people that you care about. When I was with the light Ginny, Ron, Hermione and others wanted me for money or fame, and they would let any one get killed if it meant that they were safe. You are nothing like that, you are everything that I want." Harry explained. Draco launched himself into Harry's arm, breathing in the scent of his mate that he had come to love in the last few days.

Because Draco was a wolf and Harry's mate he was able to pin point his mate only on scent, he could do this for anyone as long as he knew their scent, but Harry's scent was stronger to him as they were mates. To Draco, Harry smelt of fresh and clean air, the forest and power, this was a scent that Draco loved.

Harry was thinking the same thing. Harry was part Vampire and part Veela, this also made him sensitive to smell. To Harry, Draco smelt like fresh air, mint and a slight smell of dog, however this was not the kind of dog smell that would make people hate it, no to Harry it was one of the best smells he had ever smelt.

Draco and Harry soon started to sniff one another. They both knew what this was.

When mates found one another they were drawn to each other, especially their smell and their blood. They would sniff one another all of the time, drink some of the blood and sometimes get heated. Harry and Draco also knew that they would also have heats, this would be the time to make love, as well as a higher chance of one getting pregnant.

While Harry and Draco wanted nothing more than to be together in the most loving way, they wanted to be each others firsts. But at the same time they wanted to wait for the day that they got bonded, making the night even more special for the two of them.

"Boys you need to stop, I thought you would want to wait until you were bonded?" A voice said from the door to the room.

Harry and Draco reluctantly pulled away from one another, but they did not separate from one another one bit, still holding the other close to them.

"Yes we know father, we got carried away." Harry said blushing, embarrassed that it was his father that caught him and his love in an intimate moment.

"I can guess, when me and Severus first got together and found out that we were mates we were like that, believe me you will be doing that to one another a lot. The only thing it that you would do it out in the public, in private, even in front of the Death Eaters." Voldemort said.

"Well that would not be much of a problem, I want to show of the Draco Malfoy is mine and that no one is to touch him other than me." Harry proclaimed, wrapping his arms possessively around the blond.

Draco looked at Harry. "Your Vampire side has not fully emerged yet, your Veela half is full because you found your mate, but your Vampire is still only a fletching." Draco said.

"And how do I bring out the full Vampire?" Harry asked. If he was a creature then he wanted to be a full one, at the top of his potential.

"Well it's the same for me I was not a full wolf until I did this one thing, and that was tasting blood for the first time. Mine was man from the dungeons, he was going to be killed for betrayal but father let me have a bite so I would reach full power. If you want to be a full Vampire then you will have to taste blood." Draco said nervously. He was worried that Harry would not want to do this.

"Hmm I am a Vampire so I guess that it is something that I would have to get used to anyway." Harry said.

"Harry I am your mate, I want to be the first taste of blood you have. My first was not pleasant as he was a prisoner but I know that the blood of a mate is one of the nicest things in the world to eat or drink, as well as one of the most pleasurable experiences." Draco said, blushing.

Harry blushed also. "Yes Draco is right drinking from a mate is one of the most satisfying things in the world, and the nicest thing you could eat or drink. And it is also true that it is very pleasurable for both parties, everything that you do with your mate becomes the best that you could have, that is just how mating works." Voldemort said.

Harry and Draco looked at one another before Harry nodded his head, Draco then moved his head to the right, bearing his neck to the now hungry Vampire.

Harry looked at the pale, silky skin on the neck of his mate. It was like the veins beneath the skin were calling out to him, begging him to take a bite, and that is just what Harry did. Harry did not have any fangs as he was not a full Vampire, once he bit into the skin and drink his fangs would begin to grow over the next few days.

Draco hissed a bit in pain, Harry's sharp but also blunt teeth causing a small amount of pain as they sunk into his skin. But that pain so turned to pleasure as he felt Harry begin to drink his blood, when Harry moaned at the taste of the blood Draco also groaned.

After a few moments Harry had enough of the delicious blood, so he pulled his teeth from the neck and licked the wound, the chemicals in his saliva quickly healing the teeth mark on the neck.

Harry then cleaned his mouth of the blood with his tongue, before turning to address his father. "Father, what did you come here for?" Harry asked.

"Well son, we have a new plan concerning what is going to happen in the next year. Could you and Draco join me in the dining room in 15 minutes?" Voldemort asked.

"Of course father we will be there soon." Harry stood up and gave his father a quick hug before he left the room. It only took the younger boys 10 minutes to get ready and they arrived at the dining room 1 minute early.

"Good-morning father, Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Remus and Bella." Harry said, Draco saying something similar to Harry.

"Take a seat boys." Voldemort said. Harry sat on the right hand of his father, Draco took the seat next to Harry. Severus was sitting on the left seat of Voldemort, Lucius was next to him. Sirius was next to Draco, Remus was next to Lucius and Bella was at the end of the table.

"Now what is this that you have changed about the plan? I thought we were pretty set on that plan." Harry asked.

He knew the plan of by heart, he helped come up with it, and it was fool proof so he did not know why they had changed it.

"Because I have just been told that the Triwizard Tournament is going to come to Hogwarts and there will more guards and everything, we cannot risk it, so we have come up with something else." Lucius said. He remembered that he was not happy that this tournament was coming to the school where his young son was, so he went along with the new plan.

"Well what is this new plan?" Draco asked, taking Harry's hand from underneath the table.

"We think that instead of sending you, Harry Riddle, and Harry Potter to Hogwarts would be too much of a chance. So what if Harry Potter never went back to the school, Harry Riddle and Draco Malfoy are in Durmstrang?" Voldemort explained.

Harry understood, he had been reading about the tournament and he knew that it was dangerous, their previous plan would not have worked now. But this new one, Harry did not know much more. "Expand Father." Harry said.

"Of course. Well Durmstrang is a dark version of Hogwarts it teaches more of an equal balance of curriculum, if you chose light you would do that, if you chose dark you would do that and if you chose both then you would be doing both of them. We think that if you go there early in the summer then you would join the rest of the school into coming to Hogwarts for the tournament, if you are lucky Harry then you may be in the tournament as well. This way you will be able to be open with who you are, what you are, that you two are together and be as dark as you want. Meanwhile Harry Potter does not return to the school, his muggle family do not know where he is and this will cause the light to panic, which is good to watch when you return later on." Voldemort explained. He and his inner circle had thought about this for a few hours, and thought that it was the best bet that they could take, without risking their children.

"We have already been in contact with the school and since most are dark families, children and teachers they were happy to hear the plan and take you in. But I must know now so I can ask when you two can begin early." Lucius said. He was in charge of getting everything ready for the two boys, they would be there a few weeks before the school actually started to get a handle on what the differences were, the new lesson choices, picking their choices and their village house.

"Well I think that it is a good idea. I never really liked Hogwarts except for Harry and a few other select people." Draco said. This was a good plan, when he first heard that the plan was being changed, he panicked thinking that he would be separated from Harry.

Harry thought this through. It was the better plan and he knew this, he would be able to be himself without anyone judging him, he could practice the spells he learns with no bias in this school, and he would be with others that shared the same thoughts and dreams as him.

"Yeah I think that we should do this, it is a great chance for us." Harry said. Harry did not miss the exhale of relief from his father and he smiled. He knew this was a great chance for him and Draco to be who they really were, and that was something that he had always wanted but was never given the choice to do so.

"I am glad, well you two can go off and play Quidditch if you would like for a bit, we are going to sort more of this plan out." Voldemort said, he gave his son a quick hug on his way past him, patted Draco's head then moved out the room. Severus also hugged Harry and Draco, while Lucius hugged his son and patter Harry on the head.

"This is going to rock!" Harry and Draco said at the same time.


	10. Learning About Durmstrang

It was now 4 weeks into the summer holidays. Harry and Voldemort had become so much closer to one another, they had found that they had a lot in common with one another, had the same views as each other and that they could talk about things easily and comfortably with one another. Harry and Draco's relationship was also fantastic, Harry had learned that he and Draco also had a lot in common with one another, that they could talk easily with one another and discuss everything they needed to with one another, but more than anything Harry knew that Draco loved without Draco even saying the words he could tell by the way Draco looked and acted around him, just like Draco could with him. Voldemort had come to love Draco as a son as well, knowing that his own son loved the boy with all he had and Draco began to grow on the Dark Lord. Harry had also gotten along with the two adult Malfoy's, as well as Bellatrix, quite well and already considered them both a part of his family. Severus, Sirius and Remus, as well as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were the ones that he got along with the most, Severus was seen as the dad since he was with his father, Sirius and Remus were his Godfathers and Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were his older brothers.

It took Harry 2 weeks to contact all of the people that he thought would be more open to the dark. Neville, Luna, Cedric, Lavender and Fleur, as well as Blaise, Daphne, Theodore (Theo) and Pansy had all been brought to the mansion. They were told the whole story, from what the order had said, to the Dursley's, to Voldemort rescuing him, the adoption and Harry being with Draco. They had all been really angry at what they were hearing, even the Slytherin's that had known Harry that well had been angry beyond belief. They had all agreed to take Harry's mark, Harry had already given the twins and Draco theirs, now his group was even stronger.

The parents of these people let them go to Durmstrang too but Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Fleur were old enough to go on their own without having to tell their parents. Cedric, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Theo and Daphne asked their parents and they were allowed to go, mainly because they were all dark. Neville's grandmother pretends to be neutral but is in fact dark, Cedric's father is a spy in the light as well, Luna's father had always been dark and the other three had parents in the inner circle. They had been told the plan and went along with it, all happy to be out of Hogwarts.

Harry grew close to all of his new group, gaining true friends that he knew would not leave him for anything, and he was very happy with everything, he had a loving family, a loving boyfriend, loving friends and a place that he could be himself.

However 4 weeks into the summer holiday. Harry was getting more and more nervous, it was nearly time for him and Draco to leave and begin their new life in a whole new school. Harry and Draco had been a bit disappointed to learn that they would only have half of the summer with their family and friends, then Lucius and Tom would be taking them to the institute where they would be learning.

Harry knew that they were going to be a given a port key, which would allow them to come home on the weekends and the holidays quickly and easily. Harry was sad to know that he would not be able to have all of the time he could have with his father, a new father that he had not long had.

Today Harry and Draco were going to sit down with their families and a few select Death Eaters to learn more about the school they would be spending most of the time in. Harry was happy that he was not going to be seeing Hogwarts for almost a year, but at the same time he was unhappy that he would have to go back with his year for the stupid tournament.

Harry and Draco had woke up early that day wanting to know more about the place where they would staying a few weeks, as well as spend as much time with their families and friends as they good.

When Harry and Draco got to the dining room of the manor they saw that Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, Remus, Sirius and Severus were sitting at the table waiting for them and two empty seats were waiting for them as well. "Hello boys, take a seat we have some things to discuss." Voldemort said. Voldemort had told all those at the table to call him by Tom, the name that he had before he changed it when he became the dark lord.

"So father, are you going to tell us about the new school?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as you know you only have one more week here with us and then you two will be leaving to study at the school. Now all of your friends will be there with you for the first 5 weeks because they also need to be caught up on that year, however you will not be allowed to return here or leave the school for those 5 weeks as you need to train. You will all be given two way mirrors with those who you want to remain in contact with, and a port key for the weekends and holidays you will have when the true year starts." Lucius said, the two boys nodding their heads.

Voldemort took over. "Durmstrang is a dark school, a place where dark magic and dark creatures are welcomed with open arms. This is good for you in two ways, one you will be able to openly practice your dark magic without any fear, and two you will be able to learn more about what you are as dark creatures, which is not taught at Hogwarts. When the year begins you will have 6 months there until the tournament starts, it is 5th year and above that can compete, which is you two. We want you to put your names in anyway if you want, but even you don't you will still be going to Hogwarts with the rest of your year. You must not tell anyone there of ours plans unless they are definitely trustworthy." Voldemort said.

Sirius continued from here. "The two way mirror can be used for anyone as long as they also have one part of a mirror, all of us here and the parents of the others have mirrors meaning that you can contact any one of us. You can tell those at Durmstrang the plan and who you truly are as they are all dark there and will not judge you." Sirius said.

"We know that you are going to miss being here pups, but we, as well as you, know that this is the best option for all of you. Harry you are the leader of your group and you have to act like it, stick together and don't let any harm come to any of you." Remus said.

"Thank you guys, we are going to miss you." Harry and Draco said. After this they had been dismissed and went up to their room to finish packing.

"Hey I cant wait to go." Draco said, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, lets get packing so that we are reading to leave in a few days." Harry said, and with that the two boys worked together as a team to get packed before they left.


	11. Arriving at School

Harry really did not want to get up today, he knew that this was going to be the last time that he could be in this manor and see his family. Today Harry and his friends were going to leave for their 5 weeks of solitude in Durmstrang, and he was nervous.

"Harry, my love, are you okay?" Draco asked. That is one thing that Harry loved about Draco, Draco always knew when there is something wrong with Harry from just one look, he doesn't have to ask.

"It's nothing, I'm just nervous. I mean I'm not going to see father and everyone else for 5 weeks. I know that I will have you and the rest of the group but I have grown used to being around father by now." Harry said. Draco wrapped his arms around the boy that he loved.

"Oh Harry. You have that two way mirror, you will always be in contact with your father, and don't you dare think that he would hate when you next see him, he loves almost as much as I do love." Draco said, seemingly reading his lovers mind.

"Thank you Draco. Well we are packed so let's get ready and head down stairs, we will be leaving to the boat in an hour." Harry was grateful that they had their port keys, the school was in Bulgaria, too far to apparate or floo, the port key would get them their in a few seconds.

They got ready, went to the bathroom and then grabbed their bags before heading down the stair where everyone else was waiting for them.

Blaise, Daphne and Pansy were there with them as their Death Eater parents were going with them to the boat. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Cedric, Luna, Neville, Fleur and Lavender were going to meet them there.

"Harry are you ready to go?" Voldemort asked. He too was a bit unhappy that his son was going so far away and not seeing him at all for 5 weeks. He knew that everyone is a bit upset that they are not going to see them for a few weeks but Harry has only been his son for a months, and he was a bit upset to see him go.

"Yes father, though I am going to miss you." Harry said, launching into his fathers arms, and snuggling into his strong and warm chest.

"Oh Harry I am going to miss you to." Voldemort said, returning the strong hug that was being given to him.

Once Harry got a hug from his father he ran to the man that he now saw as his dad, Severus, who he also gave a strong hug to, followed by everyone else gathered in the room that he would not see after this point.

Harry, Voldemort, Draco, Lucius, Severus and Narcissa all left the room, followed by Daphne, Theo and Blaise as well as their parents, all left the mansion and apparated to the boat docking station.

Harry stared at the boat. It was a big boat that resembles those of pirates that he had read about in the library of Riddle Manor. It's sails were down, the ship would only have the crew and the kids that were heading their now on the boat.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy met up with the others in the group, who came on their own without their parents or guardians. Harry gave his two fathers one last hug, then hugged Lucius and Narcissa. "Bye father, bye dad. I will contact you, Narcissa and Lucius every night, okay?" Harry said, earning him nods from everyone. "Tell Sirius and Remus that I will talk to them every night too." Harry said, gaining nods again.

"Bye mum, bye dad." Draco said, giving his parents one last hug also. "I will contact you every night as well, as well as Tom, Sirius and Remus." Draco said, earning nods as well.

When all of the children said goodbye to their parents they boarded the ship that was going to keep them from their families for 5 weeks. They were taken to the deck, where they looked down at their parents on the dock, who were smiling and waving at them.

They all waved back until they were taken out of sight by the boat.

15 minutes into the ride they had been told that they had to go into the belly of the ship, as for the rest of the journey it would be done underwater. Harry admired the inside of the ship, Harry had never been good with bright and vibrant colours, the boat reflected the nature of the school, dark. Harry had always been more of a fan of darker colours, which is why he never did like the Gryffindor common room, it was too bright with the red and gold colouring.

The ride would take the rest of the day so they were all given rooms, Lucius had spoken to the headmaster telling him that Draco and Harry were together and they had to share a room, so on the ship and in the school they would be the only ones in the rooms.

"Wow, I can't believe that we are going here. This is one of the best schools that there is, some say that it is better than Hogwarts itself." Draco said, admiring what he was seeing.

"And I am inclined to agree. I hated all of the bright and vibrant colours that Hogwarts was decorated in, if the school is anything like the boat then I am going to enjoy the dark colours." Harry said, then he smirked.

Before Draco knew what was going on he was pushed down onto the bed with a pair of warm lips on his. His surprise only lasted for a few seconds before he responded to the warm kiss his mate was giving him.

When Harry finally moved away from the lips of his mate Draco looked at him. "What was that for love? Not that I did not enjoy it, but what was with the sudden kiss?" Draco asked. Draco had noticed that Harry was being a bit more bold in their relationship, both of them had never really dated before, neither of them had ever been kissed and neither of them had had sex yet.

"Well, I just really love you." Harry said, earning a lovely smile from Draco.

"Come on, we have a busy day ahead of us, so let's get some sleep." Draco said, rolling over so he was spooning his mate.

A few hours later Harry and Draco, as well as all of the other children, were awoken by a loud horn signalling that they had arrived. Harry and Draco met up with the others on the deck of this ship and had gotten their first look at the castle.

The castle was a lot cleaner looking than Hogwarts was, it was quite a bit bigger than the castle at Hogwarts was and it looked a lot more menacing than the Hogwarts one did. All in all Harry and the rest of his group loved this castle a whole lot more then they did the one they were previously in.

The ship soon docked into place, and all of the kids finally arrived at their new home for a few weeks.

"Wow this place is amazing." Everyone seemed to say together.

"Well thank you. You must be the new students, I am the headmaster here, I welcome you." A voice said from in front of them. They looked at the man, he was about 30 years old, with long black hair with bits of grey mixed in, he had a black beard to go with it though no where near as long as Dumbledore's, he was quite tall, had dark brown eyes and spoke with a heavy accent.

"We thank you for accepting us so late into the school." Harry said, taking on the role of leader.

"Oh when I hear that the new son of the Dark Lord, the heir to the Malfoy's and other dark children were coming to the school, I could not say no." The headmaster said, smiling at all of the new students.

"Thank you!" They all chimed in.

"Well if you would come with me, I will lead you to your rooms. In Durmstrang we do not have houses, you all of rooms that you are allowed to share with whoever you want, but most rooms only hold the maximum of 3. You will chose what you want to do Light, Dark or a mix of the two, but most chose dark here." At this the headmaster turned to look at all of the kids.

"We all chose dark." Harry said, once again speaking out for the rest of the group.

"Let me guess, you are Harry Riddle?" Harry nodded. "Well I am pleased to meet you. And yes your father and Mr Malfoy explained everything to me. Your lessons will all be dark then." The headmaster said.

They then began to walk to the castle, where the headmaster showed them a couple of empty rooms that they could chose. Harry and Draco had been told that they were sharing with each other and no one else, meaning that their room was already picked for them.

"Right well the rest of you sort yourselves into groups of three, and then you will be able to pick your rooms." The headmaster said. He was looking forward to having these kids in his school, he could tell that they all had a dark aura inside them, and this is the place that they should have been from the very beginning.

Fred, George and Blaise were together. Bill, Charlie and Cedric went together. Neville and Theo were put together in three room, being told that another would join them when the true year began. And Luna, Pansy and Daphne went together. They then looked into the rooms, each one being different, before they chose.

The three girls chose the cutest room. It was dark purple in colour with three single beds with a decent space between them. This was obviously a girls room as their were three makeup tables beside each of the beds as well as wardrobes and chest of drawers for each of the beds. There was an on-suite bathroom with three showers, one bath, three sinks each with a mirror and two toilets. The bathroom was lilac in colour.

Blaise, Fred and George chose a royal blue room, again with three beds, three wardrobes and three chest of drawers for each bed. Theirs also had a large bathroom with three showers, one bath and three urinals. The bathroom was a sky blue in colour.

Bill, Charlie and Cedric's room as well as Neville and Theo's room, were the same as Blaise and the twins room except Bill, Charlie and Cedric's was a crimson red room with a white bathroom, while Blaise, Fred and George's room was a golden colour while the bathroom was green.

Harry and Draco's room was not too far away from their friends, as their families wanted them to be close to one another.

Harry and Draco's room was bigger than the others, this was because their was only one bed, two wardrobes and two chest of drawers, making the room seem a lot bigger than the others. The room was an emerald green colour, and Harry liked this room better than that of the one he had at Hogwarts. The bathroom had one shower, one bath, two urinals and one sink with a mirror. The bathroom was silver in colour. Harry loved this because it reminded him of Slytherin, the house he should have been a part of.

Over all they were very happy with how things were going so far. "Well, I think we are going to like it here Draco." Harry said, gaining a nod from his mate.

"Yeah but I still can't wait to go home and see everyone after the 5 weeks. And I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts in a few months for that tournament." Harry said.

Draco got thoughtful look on his face. "We might see those from Hogwarts sooner than we think. You see when the school year begins they have try-outs for the Quidditch team here, and I heard that they need a new seeker and a new chaser, exactly the positions that we play. If we do try-out then we will be going to the Quidditch World Cup, which is hosted in England this year, it is Bulgaria against the Irish. Apparently the Weasley's got a hold of tickets and are going, so we will see them, but they will not notice you." Draco said, causing Harry to smirk.

"Yes father spoke to me about this. Apparently he and the Death Eaters are planning an attack on the night of the event, we will join them of course but we will wear our masks and not be seen." Harry said. A few weeks after they all met one another Harry and his friends were given a mask. Harry's was blood red, with aspects of emerald and silver in beautiful patterns around the mask, these were the colours that showed he was leader. Draco's mask was emerald in colour with crimson and silver aspects in beautiful patterns around the mask, this indicating that he was second in command. All of the others had silver masks, the Death Eaters masks were pure white with bits of black, while Harry's group wore silver masks with bits of emerald, showing the difference to any who saw them together.

"Come on we start tomorrow, let's get some sleep." Harry said as he and Draco lay down on the bed, snuggled together and fell asleep happy that their plan was working, and that they were feeling safe with one another.


	12. Info on Durmstrang and New Friends

Harry and Draco had a decent nights sleep which came as a surprise to them, they thought that they would be missing home so much that they would not be able to sleep. It turned out that they slept very well, they had talked to their parents before they went to sleep letting them know that they had all arrived safely and that they would see them in a few weeks.

Harry and Draco had an elf from the school come and tell them that they had to go to the great hall to learn more about the school and get their new timetables, and Harry was excited.

Harry and Draco were the first ones that arrived at the hall, the headmaster was not even there yet, but there were others that were obviously students from the uniforms that they were wearing.

"Hey there, you must be the new students that are joining 5th year?" One of them asked.

"Yeah I'm Harry, this is my boyfriend Draco." Harry said. He was scared that people here would find them being together wrong as they were both males.

But to the surprise of the boys all of the students smiled at them. "Hello. My name is Viktor." The boy with the thin brown hair and blue eyes said. He then pointed to the boy next to him, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is Gellert, he was named after Grindelwald." There was a girl with red hair and brown eyes. "This is Poliakoff. We are the most powerful in the school, we do not talk to the others around here." The man said.

"I know who you are, you are the old seeker for the Bulgarian team. Why are you quitting?" Harry said. He may be trying out for the team but he was surprised when he heard that the seeker was one of those quitting.

"I thought I would let someone else have a go. I have been playing for a long time, so I have been made captain of the team this year, this means that I am not playing just training the team. Why, are you wanting to try out for a spot?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah I'm a seeker and Draco is a chaser." Harry said.

"Well try-outs are the Monday after school starts. If you make it onto the team then you are going to be working very hard as you will be going to the World Cup later on." Viktor said.

"So are you light or dark?" Draco asked. His father and the Dark Lord wanted, as well as the other Death Eaters, wanted them to start asking those at the school about joining their side.

"What do you think? All of us are dark here and support Voldemort. You will find that all of the light students go to Hogwarts, and if they end up changing then they come here. So what are you two and your friends doing here?" Poliakoff asked.

"Well I was betrayed by my friends and the people that I trusted, so I went back home where I was then beaten to the inch of my life. I had managed to contact Voldemort through the bond that we share through my scar and I told him that I was dying. He came and got me with some of the Death Eaters, and we talked he ended up blood adopting me, we had a plan to go back as Harry Riddle and Imperio a Harry Potter and kill him in front of everyone. But they changed their minds and we came here, we go back with you lot for the tournament, they will recognise the others and I will be introduced as Harry Riddle, they will not know me till the final battle. We will be staying in the Slytherin room along with you." Harry explained.

Those that were listening were shocked, all students may not like one another at Durmstrang but they would never turn their backs on someone just for money or fame, and they would never allow someone to be beaten by their families. "Did the headmaster know about what this sad excuse of a wizard family was doing to you?" Viktor asked.

"Oh he did know about it, he encouraged it, I later found out that my family was paid with money from my own account to do it. When I heard it he said that he needed me weak so that I would be willing to be his puppet with no complaint. I had already begun doubting Dumbledore and the light, what I heard clenched my decision. And they were not wizarding, the ones who beat me were my muggle aunt and uncle, as well as their son, they hated magic and took it out on me. Dumbledore did nothing to help." Harry said, he got a bit upset, he may have learned to deal with it and that he would be getting revenge on all of them later, but it did still hurt to think of what his life was like before he joined the right side.

This again shocked those in the school, many including dark wizards, believe that a wizard giving a child to muggles is horrific as most muggles did not want anything to do with magic, many are abused or neglected. The students were happy that Harry had people who truly loved him, and a real family that would not harm him.

"And what is the story of you and Draco?" Gellert asked. Draco chose to answer this one, as he was busy holding Harry and trying to calm him down.

"Well Harry had been with the Dark Lord for a little while before we met. He was in Diagon Alley, I had just come into my inheritance and found out I was a wolf, and that I had a mate. I was hoping that it was Harry as I had had a crush on him since first year, I never said anything because Weasley's corrupted his mind and made him hate me, the only way I could talk to him was by insulting him. But then Harry went and found out that he was part Vampire and part Veela and that he had a mate too. I was to meet my father, who was with Harry and his father, outside but as soon as Harry saw me he launched himself at me and began to sniff at my neck, he smelled like home to me so I returned the gesture. Turned out that Harry had also had a crush on me since first year no matter what anyone else had said, and that he was happy that we were each others mate." Draco explained. He was not shy about telling the students here that they were gay, that they were dark or that they were dark creatures, this was because most of the students in Durmstrang had at least one of those traits.

"Oh wow, but if you are blood adopted, and have a wolf mate then maybe your whole person could change Harry." Viktor said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He had not heard anything like this before.

"Well it happened on the light side, but there was this boy who was a Vampire, his mate was a wolf and he was blood adopted by a dark wizard. A month after the blood adoption and finding out who his mate was he changed, he was no longer a vampire. No he became something more rare, a Hippogriff. It is said that if bonds are strong and the creatures are compatible then they can join together to create whole new being. When did you get blood adopted? And when did you find out Draco was your mate?" Viktor asked. He could sense that Harry and Draco were incredibly powerful, on top of that his adopted father is the dark lord, there is a chance that the boy could become even more powerful than he was now.

"I was blood adopted just over 3 weeks ago, and I found out Draco was my mate the day after." Harry was nervous yet excited. He was nervous because he did not know what he could turn into, but he was excited to know if he could become more powerful.

"Well in that case in the next few days you could become something else. It will not change the fact the dark lord is your father or that Draco is your mate, all it will change is the animal of your animagus and the creature that you are." Gellert said.

"Oh well looks like we will have more drama huh?" Harry said, earning a nod from Draco.

By this time the rest of their group had joined them, as well as the headmaster taking his place at the front to address them.

"Good morning. For a little while I will tell you about Durmstrang for a bit and put to rest any questions that you may have. Then I am going to give you your timetables for the next 5 weeks, when the school year begins in 5 weeks, then you will get another timetable for the 5th year." The headmaster said, earning nods from those in the group before him.

"Yes headmaster!" They all said together.

"Well Durmstrang is actually older than Hogwarts itself and is a lot more full than that school too. There used to be many who were light, but Dumbledore became too power hungry and started taking credit for things that he did not do. Many of those who were light decided that they would be better of on the dark side, this was because on the dark are free to do as you wish as long as it is not going against what the dark stands for. The dark allowed you to be free and it allowed you to practice any and all magic, the unforgivable were not always just used on the dark side, they were all invented for light purposes. The imperious curse was designed to make marionettes move on their own and was one of the ways theatre was made, the Crucio curse was designed to stimulate the receptors in the brain it helped a lot of people who had brain damage or who were in a coma and the killing curse was designed for the death of prisoners it was a quick and painless way of dying, many did this to themselves to end suffering painlessly. This shows us that there is no light and no dark spells, it is the intent of the person, on the dark we do use these to kill or harm, but we do it in a way that is painful when we need it to be and also painless as well. Light spells could be used as dark spell too, diffindo causes fire and that is dangerous." The headmaster said.

This made sense to Harry, there were many light spells that he had been taught in Hogwarts that could have been used to harm or even kill someone, just like some of the dark spells could be used to help people. The more time Harry spent with the dark the more that he learned, and this was making him regret not joining them sooner than he had.

"Durmstrang was created to combat the Hogwarts light, it is true that we have more dark than light but that is what makes us the best school. We teach all spells and show that they can be good or dark. The dark also use healing spells, spells for food and spells for mending things. Raise your hand in this room if your parents are dark?" Only Harry, Lucius, Daphne, Theo, Blaise and Viktor raised their hands.

"I know who Draco's is, both of his parents are Death Eaters. Daphne, Theo and Blaise are also children of Death Eaters, all of whom I know as I was and still am one. I also know that Viktor's father is dark while his mother is light, he had chose when he was old enough and he chose to side with his father. But I have no idea who your dark parents are Harry." The headmaster said looking at Harry. The boy did look like the child of someone he knew but he could place the name to the face.

"Well all of us used to be a part of Hogwarts, I was trained to combat the dark lord, but I was being betrayed. My friends only wanted my money and fame, Dumbledore only wanted me to kill Voldemort and then he would kill me to take credit and the Order of the Phoenix wanted me to be a weapon. I left and went home to where I was beaten to near death by the magic hating muggles that Dumbledore sent me to after every year, although he knew and paid for it to happen. He wanted his weapon to be weak. I spoke to Voldemort and he gave me a new family, as well as finding my mate in the process. If you are wondering who my dark parents are, their names are Severus Snape and Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle." Harry said, gaining shocked looks from the headmaster and the students that he had not spoken to.

"Well we are happy to hold you and your friends here my boy. Anyway many who had light parents went to the light because that was what their parents were, but many of those numbers decreased when they saw what it entitled to be light and they became dark. There are very few with dark parents who turn light, but there have been some. As you can see, this school is twice the size of Hogwarts both in size and in population. We do not place you in houses as that would cause school rivalries and that is something that we do not like here, you do have to where a uniform as seen by the older students here, you will be given yours when the school year begins."

Here the Headmaster took a breath. "Until then you just where normal clothes. There is no Quidditch teams, just the one as we like to promote new people joining each year, we hope that some of you join and you get to play in the tournament. Everyone in 5th year are able to take part in the Triwizard tournament, however the whole of 5th-7th years will coming to the castle to support the champion. You are able to practice all dark and light spells, but they must not be fired at one another. I think that is all I have to say, please come to the desk to get the timetable for the next 5 weeks." The headmaster said, he turned and sat at the teachers desk where there was a pile of papers in front of him.

The students all lined up, there appeared to be about 30 in for first 5 weeks but Harry knew that it was going to pick up when the school year really began. "Now I want you to approach me, say your name and tell me if you want to do dark or both dark and light. In dark you will just learn about the dark arts spells, but in the light and dark you will be taught light spells however you will be taught them in the way of the dark not for the use of good." The headmaster said.

All of the Bulgarian's went first as they were more confident and most of them chose just dark, except Viktor, Poliakoff and Gellert who chose them both. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Lavender, Luna, Neville, Cedric, Fleur and Draco all chose both light and dark. Harry was the last one to chose.

"Name?" The headmaster asked.

"Harry Riddle." Harry said, he already knew what he wanted to.

"And what is it you would like to do? Dark or both?" The headmaster asked, he looked a bit bored, then again he had done this about 29 times before him.

"I would like to do both pls." Harry replied politely, he was had learned more about pureblood etiquette since living with Voldemort and being around the Malfoys, he was now the son of Tom Riddle, he had to act like the pureblood that he was.

"Very well, here is your timetable. Please go to one of the older students if you ever have trouble finding your way. However have this map and it will show you where you are supposed to go." Harry nodded his head and shook hands with headmaster before joining with his friends.

"I chose both, what about you lot?" He asked, earning nods from all of them.

"Although I wish we could have our uniforms now, I heard from one of the older students that they are moving up the World Cup, we will still be in our 5 weeks here if we get onto the team. They also need two more beaters, seeker and chaser." Fred said.

"Headmaster, would it be possible to get out uniforms straight away, we are wanting to partake in the World Cup and we have to be in uniform?" The headmaster nodded his head and told them that they would be delivered to their rooms by the end of the day.

"This means that we are going to see the traitors before we wanted to. You are lucky Harry they are not going to recognise you, but us we will have to suffer them." George said.

"Sorry guys." Harry smiled.

"Well you lot the try-outs have moved up to. You can try out on Monday and be given your place, if you get on, in the next few days. The World Cup is going to be held 3 weeks from the try-outs tomorrow, meaning that you will 3 weeks training before you will compete." Viktor said, earning nods from everyone else.

"Right, you may return to your rooms for the rest of the day, you will have no lessons or anything until next Monday. I bid you good-day." The headmaster said.

Harry and Draco, as well as their friends went back to their to do who knows what. Harry and Draco spent the day talking whether it was about each other, their families, Quidditch or other things.

At night they went to bed and fell asleep snuggled together happily after bidding one another goodnight and saying their 'I love you.'


	13. Mates Talk and New Transformations

Harry, Draco and the others had all been in Durmstrang for 3 days now, they had not had any lessons yet though. While they had all been given their timetables they were told that they would be starting on the Monday after they came to the school, they came to the school on a Friday which meant that they would be starting their lessons the next day.

Harry was becoming nervous, he had looked up what Krum had been telling him about his change, Durmstrang had a much larger library than Hogwarts did this could have been due to the fact the Durmstrang had a number of books on the dark arts. In fact most of the books in the library were dark, Durmstrang did accept those from the light who couldn't go to Hogwarts, but they were kept on a different campus with different teachers and there were only a small handful of them.

Harry had looked up the information in any of the light books but found nothing, then he thought that anything to do with creatures was considered dark and he began to look in the dark books. Harry had never seen a dark book before, he found every book that he read was interesting and told something new each time. Harry hated reading when he was in Hogwarts but now that he had something interesting to read it seemed as though he couldn't get enough. The books told him what Krum did, that if someone is blood adopted, has a mate and is very powerful then their whole being could change into something, and something more powerful then they were now.

While Harry was nervous about this he couldn't wait for his lessons to begin. He had looked at his timetable and found that most of his lessons were to do with the dark, he had asked the headmaster about this and he was told that since he has had no previous training with the dark spells then he would be spending more time on them. The headmaster told him that he didn't have light and dark lessons, he was told that the light and dark were taught together. He had every subject, but they were going to be spilt up into pieces he would learn the light side of the spell and then he would learn the dark side of the spell. Harry knew that he was going to do better in the dark arts as would all of his friends, he and the others had been betrayed by the light and they did not want to use the spells that the traitors had taught them.

"Hello love, something troubling you?" Draco's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hey Draco, its just the days is drawing near when I am supposed to change. What if father hates me when I change? Or, even worse, what if you don't love me when I change?" These things had been on his mind since he was told what could happen. That was the one thing that Harry dreaded the most, his father, his friends and his mate leaving him when he changed.

Draco understood. Ron, Hermione and the others in Hogwarts were only using Harry from second year, they had discovered that they did like him in the first year but then Harry appeared to change to them and that's when they were approached by Dumbledore. Harry had changed in second year, he had gotten stronger, faster and smarter over the summer and his friends did not like that, so they turned their backs on him. Harry thought that his father, his friends and Draco was going to leave him if he did end up leaving.

Draco smiled softly and grabbed Harry's chin, forcing the dark haired boy to look into his eyes. "Harry I am never leaving you, no matter how much you change. I love you, not your looks but the way you want to help people, your personality and your pure heart and that is never going to change within you. No matter how much you change you are still going to be the boy that I am in love with, still be my mate and still be the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Your father loves you too Harry, you have changed the dark lord so much, that he is not torturing people, he listens to his Death Eaters and he allows those he trusts to call him Tom. This shows that you have given him the heart that he lost so long ago, you brought Tom Riddle back and got rid of Voldemort. And all of your true friends, not the Weasel and the Mud-Blood, they love you and care for you too, you gave them the freedom that they had never had." Draco finished, pressing his lips to his mates forehead.

Harry had listened intently to what Draco was telling him and he found it all to be true.

His new friends had stuck with him, some of them choosing him over their families, and they had reacted so protectively when they found out what had happened to him, he knew that when they see the others when they go their for the tournament that they will not be letting him out of their sight, although he would not be recognised. His father, the person who was once his enemy all because of a fake prophecy and the person who gave him the life that he always wanted but had never been able to have. He was still connected to his father through the scar, he could tell that his father loved him and that it was no joke, he allowed Harry to be the person that he wanted to be, not someone who others wanted him to be. And then there was Draco, the person who the traitors had made him hate since first year, but a part of him always loving Draco since the beginning. Draco was his mate, the person who was in love with him because of his personality and attitude, rather than his looks, money and fame that others had loved about him. Draco had gotten into the shell that he had put around his heart, and brought him out into the life that he could have with him.

Harry knew that he had the perfect family, the perfect life.

Harry launched himself into the arms of the boy that he loved with all of his heart. "Oh Draco, I love you so much!" Harry yelled before nuzzling his head into the crook of Draco's neck.

"Harry, you could not measure how much I love you. I am so glad you saw the truth before they could have done anymore damage, and I am so glad that fate chose you to be my mate. I love you too" Draco said. Harry lifted his head up and stared, Draco's red eyes staring back at his sapphire blue intently.

"Draco are we still going to have our bonding ceremony in a few weeks? We only did that because we thought that we were going back to Hogwarts and we didn't want anyone to think you forced me." Harry was nervous, he wanted to bond with Draco as soon as he could, but he didn't know if Draco was only wanting to do it that quickly so people didn't think that he was forced into anything.

"Of course we are Harry. If I had the choice we would already be bonded, but I wanted to wait for a little while before we could. We will ask the headmaster tomorrow if it is okay to take one day of learning in a few weeks because of the bonding ceremony." Draco said earning a happy smile from his mate, and a long kiss as well.

"Great I will mirror father and let him know." Harry sat up and related the message to his father through the mirror that he always wore. Voldemort and the others already spoke to the headmaster and they had the days for the ceremony clear for the both of them. His father also told him that Narcissa, Bella and the other women in the Death Eaters were so excited to be planning the wedding for their prince. Harry and Draco bid Voldemort goodnight and said they would contact him tomorrow.

"At the World Cup not only will be competing but I will tell those traitors that I am not going to Hogwarts, and that I am going to a better school. I am so glad they will not know who I am until I want to tell them, and that will not be until we get to the final battle. I feel sorry for you lot, they are going to be picking on you, the twins as well as Bill and Charlie the most." Harry said. He felt bad that he and his father were going to be protected against most of the insults, though he knew he would still get some because of what happened in Diagon Alley, but the others were going to get the blunt of it.

"Oh don't worry Harry. We can handle them, and our parents are going to be there as well as other people, so nothing is going to get out of hand. Besides we will only see them when we go to the winners box, as they will be with Minister." Draco said, hugging Harry tightly and never wanting to let go.

Suddenly Harry could feel something strong surging within him as if something wanted to be released from in him. Harry could feel the power and he wanted to release it, he knew what happening. He was changing and he knew that Draco could be hurt in the process.

"Draco its happening, you can't be touching me right now. I will tell you when it is safe." Harry said. Draco understood this as he to had read up on this process, at first the power breaks free and then it begins to return into his body where it will fuse with his cells and change them, and in turn changes Harry in the process. When the energy begins to return to Harry's body then they want their mates holding them during the process to keep them grounded.

Draco moved away from Harry but so that he could still see, hear and get to Harry should he need it. Bright blue and red energy burst free from Harry's body and started to swirl around him, the magic reached out to Draco as well but it did not hurt him, in fact it seemed soothing. Some of the energy entered into his own body, this also happened if the mate or the adopted father is near during the process then the energy would be taken into their body too, it connected them to one another. Even if one of them was not then the energy would seek out the missing person and connect them anyway.

Draco saw that the energy was beginning to return into Harry's body, so he started moving forward. He then thought that he would let Harry decide when he was ready to have him nearer as he didn't want to cause any harm to the one he loved.

He did not have to wait long. "Draco I need you?" Harry called across to his love.

Draco was there in less than minute, wanting to be there for his dark haired lover. "I'm right here Harry, I'm never going to leave you." Draco said .

After about half an hour all of the energy had returned to Harry's frame, and once again he had changed however not by much. Harry was now the same height as Draco, his features were a lot sharper than they once were and his fangs had lessened, while they were still there and could be seen they were not as noticeable as they were before hand. However the biggest change was Harry's eyes, they were the same sapphire blue colour, however now there were splashes of green, amber and light blue in small flecks, you would have to be close to see them. Harry's skin also seemed to be a bit hotter than it was before hand, as well as this he still had the same dark hair but now it had flecks of dark blue and dark purple in small strands.

"Wow Harry you look gorgeous." Draco said. He summoned a mirror so Harry could see his new look. Harry liked the way that he looked now, it was then that he noticed that Draco had changed slightly, not as much as he had but there was still some differences that could be seen.

"Here Draco, you have changed some as well." Harry said, handing the mirror over to his mate. Draco looked into the mirror and saw that he now had sharp features, his eyes remained red mostly but he now had amber, blue and green in small flecks just like Harry. His hair had darkened but it was still a bright blonde colour, however it too had dark blue and dark purple streaks in it. Draco's hair stood out the most as it was purple and blue in platinum blonde hair.

"Well looks like whatever I have become you have part of it since you are my mate. I still have the thirst for blood so I think that I am still part Vampire, but there is no trace of the Veela in me." Harry said, looking at Draco.

"Yeah I still have a thirst for blood as well as meat which shows that I am still a wolf but there is something else there and it is stronger than the wolf." Draco said.

Harry then sniffed at the air, catching Draco's scent. Soon Draco had an armful of Harry sniffing at his neck. Harry licked at the blondes neck making Draco tilt his head for his lover to drink from him, which Harry gladly did piercing Draco's skin and drinking the sweet blood that flowed into his mouth. Meanwhile Draco was smelling Harry's own blood and it was calling to him, so he lifted his head, licked Harry's neck and then bit down drinking the blood that flowed into his mouth.

Harry and Draco had never drank from one another at the same time, they found that it was even more pleasurable then drinking from just the one of them.

They parted from one another, Harry licked Draco's neck to heal his marks, Draco doing the same to the marks he left on Harry.

Just then the others all walked into the room, having sensed the strong magic in the room. But as soon as they stepped forward and into the room, Harry went wild. He curled his body around Draco like a small cat, he then began to growl and hiss at those who had just entered into what he considered their nest.

"Hey Draco what's up with your mate?" Blaise said, moving forward and coming to stop right next to Draco.

"Blaise I would get away from him if I were you." Viktor said, he knew what was going to come to next.

"Why would I need to mo... ah!" Blaise yelled out. Harry had uncurled from Draco and launched himself at Blaise and had landed on top of him.

"Don't touch him, he is mine!" Harry yelled as he began clawing at Blaise.

"That Blaise is because you touched Draco. If I am guessing correctly then Harry has gone through the transformation. Some of what people become are very protective of their mates, they will kill if they someone harm their mates and they will attack if anyone touches them. The best thing to do is not touch Draco, Harry will be with all the time and he will not allow anyone to touch, its his instincts." Viktor said.

Draco stood up and moved over to where Harry was still sitting on Blaise, still hissing and growling at the boy below him. Draco reached a hand out and grabbed Harry forcing the dark haired boy to stare at him in the eye, Harry seemed to recognise the eyes as he stopped hissing and growling, even getting up of Blaise.

"Well Draco looks like you, me, father and your parents are going to Diagon Alley later today, we need to know what we have become." Harry said, after he was able to regain his control and apologised to Blaise for how he acted.

"Yeah we will. Everyone here is going with us, this will be the last time we are allowed out until the proper year begins, lets go talk to the headmaster first though." Draco said, everyone nodding.

They arrived at the headmasters rooms. After they had been invited in they decided to ask. "Headmaster can we please leave to go meet our families to go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, he had fallen into the role of leader very well. Draco and all of the others had all taken Harry's mark, all a part of the inner circle, wherever Harry went the rest went with him and whatever Harry asked them to do they would do it.

As well as this the day before Harry had given the mark to his three new Bulgarian friends, they had accepted right away and when he told his father he was proud that Harry was making new true friends at his new school. Voldemort had spoke to each of the three Harry had chosen and he approved, as well as ask them to tell Harry of anymore who would wish to follow his son, the three agreed. Harry decided he would wait to look for more people until the year began so he could judge them during school. His father had warned him to limit the numbers, he had been told no more than 20 people could be marked, he already had 13 marked, the adults who stuck with him took on the dark lords mark as they had nothing to fear. While they were not going to Hogwarts they would still be out in public, at the arena for the World Cup and at Hogwarts for the tournament, they still needed their own mark, plus they are younger than the other Death Eaters so following Harry made more sense.

Harry did not want anyone else in his group, he was happy with the people he had now, so he told Voldemort that he would stay with the people and the numbers that he already had, Voldemort was very proud of his son for making that decision.

"And why would you need to do this?" The headmaster asked.

"Well Harry had just changed into a new creature, and since Draco is his mate then he has also changed. We do not know what they are and they want to go with their families to Gringott's to see what they are. We are all Harry's marked inner circle, so wherever he goes we want and need to go with him. Especially if we run into those who betrayed him again." Bill said, explaining it instead of Harry, who was too busy cuddling into his lover.

"Oh well in that case yes you may all go, but I want you back here for 10pm." The headmaster said. They had learned there is not a time limit for staying up, but you had to be back at the school for 10pm.

"Yes headmaster, we shall be." Draco said, before all of the children left to use the port key home.


	14. New Harry and Familiars

Harry, Draco and their friends all left to their area of the school. Lucius had used the power he had on the board of governors to get them their own wing in the castle, this meant that they were all together and were not with others. Viktor, Gellert and Poliakoff had also been moved to their wing, since they were all part of the same group they wanted to be close together so Harry had requested the three boys to be moved closer to them, which had been made through some persuasion.

Harry and Draco had the largest room so all of them gathered into the room ready to leave. They had not told their parents that they were coming home that day, Harry wanted to see if he could surprise the feared Dark Lord.

"Are you guys ready to meet Voldemort?" Harry asked the three Bulgarians, who all nodded theirs heads, though a bit nervously. Draco had given the three Bulgarians his port-key as they did not have one and he would be using Harry's with him, all of the others had their own port-key to the manor just in case something went wrong and they needed to make a quick get away.

"Right everyone take a hold of the necklace and think Riddle Manor, then we will arrive in the main room." Draco said. Everyone grabbed their necklaces, with Harry wrapping one of his arms around Draco so he would travel with him, and thought about the manor they had to go to. Not a few seconds later all them disappeared with a crack.

Voldemort and Severus were practicing some spell work when they heard several distinct port-keys activating. They had no idea who it was who had come to the mansion as they had not invited anyone. So they lifted their wands just in case they would need to defend themselves.

They walked to where they heard the cracks and got the surprise of their lives. There standing in front of them was their son, all his friends and three people that they did not recognise.

"Son, Draco what are you all doing here? And who are they?" Voldemort asked his son.

Harry walked forward giving his father and his dad a hug, he hadn't seen them in a few days and if this was how much he missed them after a few days then how much would he miss them after more than 4 weeks. "Well in answer to your second question these are Viktor, Gellert and Poliakoff, they are friends from Durmstrang, they are taking the dark course like us." Harry said. Harry, Draco and all of the others had originally chosen to do the course on both light and dark, but when they went back to their rooms they found that they wanted to do the dark course. They had learned a lot on the light side and knew most of those spells, however they were all on the dark now and they wanted to learn how to be dark, ranging from the torturing to the killing. They all knew what they were signing up for when they joined and took Harry's mark, the twins as well as Bill and Charlie were most looking forward to killing their family, Pansy wanted Hermione as she had picked on Pansy for most of their together, Draco wanted Ginny as she tried everything to get to Harry when he was interested, Neville as well as Luna, Cedric, Fleur, Sirius and Remus wanted Dumbledore's Army and all those who betrayed Harry meanwhile Harry, Voldemort and Severus wanted Dumbledore for all things they but the boy through.

"Oh well it is nice to meet all of you, I am glad you are making friends Harry. But I thought that you were going to do the course on both light and dark magic." Voldemort said. Harry had told his parents that he wanted to learn both, he wanted to be a master at light magic so he could fool others and he wanted to take dark so he could be just like his new parents.

"Well when we chose our subjects they gave a test in light and dark magic to see what we knew the most of. We all had significant knowledge of the light magic, especially me, however we lacked in all dark magic. So it turned out that none of us need to learn anymore light magic as we already know all of the spells, so we decided to change to the full dark course." Harry explained.

"And to be honest it would be great to let them think we are dark, let them simmer for the time being ha-ha." Draco smirked, earning an evil smirk from Harry too.

"And in answer to your first question, well I have changed. Because you blood adopted me, because I am so powerful and because I have found my mate I have changed into something else. In order to find out what I have been turned into I need to go to Gringott's and find out. The headmaster said that we could come and do this now, but starting tomorrow our lessons will begin, as well as trying out for the Quidditch team. When I am on this subject, do you all know that the World Cup had been moved up to a few weeks from now?" Harry asked.

Right at that moment Lucius walked into the room. "Yes I do, I was coming to tell the lord about this change. I'm guessing some of you are still going to be trying out for the team, I know you are all talented and you will not need any more training?" Lucius said.

"Of course we are going to try out father, most of the team have graduated and are no longer on the team so I think most of us here are going to be trying out. The only thing that is annoying to me is that I know the Weasley's have saved up to go to this World Cup meaning that them and Hermione are going to be there too. While I am happy that they will know Harry as a Riddle they met in Diagon Alley, they will know all of us." Draco said, he could deal with the lot of them but he did not want to cause a scene at such a large event.

"Oh do not worry Draco. I think if they have forgotten about Harry we have some fun with them. Why doesn't Harry tell him that his father is called Tom Riddle, make sure you tell it to one of the children so they go back to their parents." Voldemort said, Harry smirking.

"Harry I swear you get more and more like your father everyday." Severus said. "So come on then guys, lets head to Gringott's we will discuss this more when the days comes." Severus told the group.

"I love it when you take charge and share your intelligence." Voldemort said, leaning up and pecking the taller man on the lips.

They all flooed to Diagon Alley and made their to Gringott's. When they arrived the head goblin approached them. "Yes, how may we help you?"

"Yes we would like to speak to someone to deal with identifying a creature." Voldemort said.

"Very well." The goblin said, and then the small creature led them into a large room. "This here is the office of the head goblin, he will be able to help you." The goblin said, pointing to the door in front of the group.

"Thank you." And with that the goblin left them alone. Voldemort was the one to knock on the door.

"Enter." A rough voice said through the door. When they were all in the room the goblin asked them, "How can I help you?"

"Well you see my adopted son was part Vampire and part Veela, he had just been blood adopted and he had just found his mate as well. We were not informed of anything that could come of it, but we recently learned that he had changed into something else, and we are not quite sure what it is." Voldemort explained, and the goblin nodded its head.

"Well step forward son." The goblin said, and Harry did as he was asked. "Before we do any sort of test what are the changes he has had? And can everyone who is not family leave the room." Everyone began to leave the room.

"Draco you will stay here, you are Harry's mate and he will be more calm with you around him. And since he has gone through this new change he will not want to be away from you." Severus said, halting his godsons moves.

"That is true Mr Snape, when this new change does occur then the two mates will not want to leave one another alone as their power to each other had grown stronger. There has only ever been one other case of this type of thing happening, this is stronger than a soul, magic and blood bond which I am guessing you will be doing too?" The goblin asked, earning nods from everyone in the room. "Well I can tell you right now that you are going to be a strong couple. I can tell by looking at the pair of you that both have changed, and in the same ways this did not happen in the other case of this." The explained.

"Oh we thought that this was supposed to happen." Harry said, Draco nodding from beside him.

"Oh no, with the last record it was just the one that changed, while here it is obvious that both of you have changed. Now what are their changes?" The goblin asked.

"Well they are hotter to touch, its like their blood has turned to fire. Their features are much sharper and both of their fangs have lessoned while still there. However the most notable changes are to the hair and eyes, both of their eyes have small flecks of green, amber and light blue in them while both have retained the red and blue eyes that they originally had. With their hair both are longer and both now have dark blue and dark purple strands running through their hair." Voldemort explained, watching the goblin nodding his head.

"Well that does sound familier and when I think about it, it all makes sense. But it is so rare that I am going to perform the test anyway." The goblin said before moving over to the desk and removing a small dish, before walking back to the group and placing it on the table. "Mr Riddle, please place a few drops of blood into this dish." The goblin said.

Harry did as he was told and took the offered knife, he slit his palm carefully and let a few drops of his blood into the dish. The goblin then chanted some ancient words before the blood began to glow and sizzle. The goblin dipped some parchment into the blood and it glowed as if there were some words being printed on it, when Harry looked at the parchment he saw that there was now writing on it.

The goblin then read it and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh Mr Riddle, we have not seen one of your kind in well ever." The goblin said, it was very rare to shock a goblin but whatever was on that paper caused that shock.

"What am I?" Harry asked, a little bit scared if it managed to shock a goblin.

"Mr Riddle you are a Dark Phoenix, or a Shadow Phoenix." The goblin explained, this earned shocked gasps from Voldemort and Severus but confused looks from the two teens.

"What's a Dark Shadow Phoenix?" Harry had liked the Shadow and the Dark name of the Phoenix, he thought that they would join them together to make the name cooler.

"Fantastic new name for it Mr Riddle. In answer to your question a Dark Shadow Phoenix is the opposite of a regular Phoenix. They will look similar but the colours are very different, Headmaster Dumbledore has a regular Phoenix, it is red and yellow in colour with purple eyes, however a Dark Shadow Phoenix is black, purple, green and light blue with amber eyes. They are the rarest creature in the wizarding world, none have been seen since the time of the founders. Your animagus will be that of a Dark Shadow Phoenix, and one of them will most likely come to you as your familier." The goblin then turned to Draco. "Because you and your mate are so strong and compatible with one another then you have become part as well, you are not at the level Mr Riddle is, but you are still a Dark Shadow Phoenix. You will also have one come to you as a familier." The goblin said, this caused Harry and Draco to go into shock, they were so rare and powerful that no one had seen one or been one in many, many years.

"Well Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Merlin." Voldemort said to the goblin, who nodded.

"Well that maybe how then, one of them was obviously a Dark Shadow Phoenix, I think it would be Merlin, who is one of the most powerful Wizards in history. I am honoured that you came here and let me be the one to discover this. And I am glad that Harry Potter finally found the place where he belongs." The goblin said, earning shocked looks from the others in the room.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

The goblin smiled. "I am a goblin, I am made to know these things. Do not worry, we goblins have always been with the dark and we were wondering when you were going to change as we knew you would. Now if you don't mind I do have a lot more work to do." The goblin said, Harry and his family got the idea.

"Thank you sir." Harry said, earning a grunt of acknowledgment.

When they told the rest of his friends and family outside they were shocked by the news, but the same thing was running through all of their minds, including Harry's, they are going to be the ones to win the war with him on their side.

By the time they had gotten back to the manor it was only around 8pm, meaning that they all had 2 hours before they had to head back to the school.

An hour later Harry got another shock. Bursting into one of the open windows were two large and majestic birds. One of them was black in colour with small patches of blue and green around it's body, it had purple tips on the feathers of the wings, it had sapphire blue eyes with flecks of green, light blue and amber in them. The other bird was a dark purple in colour with small patches of blue and green around the body, it had black tips on the feathers of the wings, this birds eyes were ruby red in colour with flecks of green, light blue and amber in them.

 _Masters, we have sensed you both and have come to be your familiars._ The black one said.

'Hello there. My name is Harry and this is my mate Draco.' Harry said, pointing to himself and then to Draco.

 _You two are the ones that are giving us our names. I am the familiar of Draco, and my brother here is the familiar of Harry._ The purple one said.

Harry and Draco walked over to their respective familiars and stroked their soft feathers. 'I think I am going to call you Night.' Harry said. He had seen how the flecks of colour on the dark feathered body looked like stars in the night sky, this is where the name came from.

Draco looked at his new familier. 'And I think that I am going to call you Midnight.' Draco said. He had seen that the purple of his familiars feathers looked like that of a midnight sky, as well as this he was the brother of Night so he thought it was a suitable name.

 _They are perfect!_ Both birds said at once chirping happily.

Once the two birds had been introduced to everyone and shown around they all decided that it was time for them to leave. Harry hugged his two fathers for the last time for 5 weeks while Draco and his other friends hugged their own parents. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa all stroked the birds goodbye before they port keyed to the school.

When they arrived they all went to bed, Harry and Draco went to the headmaster to tell him that they had found familiars and that they were going to stay in their room with them, the headmaster had no problems with it.

Harry and Draco conjured up two perches for their two friends, who fell asleep almost instantly. Harry and Draco then went to bed themselves, they knew that their lessons began tomorrow and that they were going to try out for the Quidditch team. They both bid one another goodnight before they snuggled together and fell asleep even more happy than they had been.


	15. First Lesson and Quidditch Results

As it turned out the Quidditch try-outs were in the morning, and by in the morning they meant at 5am, meaning Harry and Draco had to get out of their nice and comfy bed, get ready and then head out to the relatively chilly outside.

Harry tried out for Seeker, Draco tried out for a Chaser, Fred and George tried out for Beaters, Cedric went for another Chaser, Bill went for Keeper while Charlie went for the last Chaser. As it turned out all of those that were on the team for the last few years had decided to leave the team, or they had graduated, so every player had to be replaced. And of course Viktor was the Captain of the new team.

All in all the try-outs went well for all of them, they were the only ones trying out for the positions so they knew that they would most likely be getting them.

When the try-outs ended it was time for their first lesson, which was Hand to Hand combat. Their timetables were very different from those in Hogwarts, they had three 1 and a half hour lessons, then they had a 2 hour lunch and then they had two more hour and half hour lessons before they were allowed to do as they wish till they had to be in their suites at 10pm. They also had a different array of lessons each day, while in Hogwarts it was hour lessons, 4 hours, then a 1 hour lunch followed by another 4 hours of lessons, and as soon as the last finished then they had to go to their rooms where they had to be asleep. They arrived in the classroom they saw who they knew to be the teacher at the front of the room. She was tall and muscly with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello children. I hear that you are all here to catch up on what all of the students have already done. Well let's begin with what you will be doing in my class. In my class you will learn how to defend yourself without the use of magic, this is called Hand to Hand, it can be used for defence but it can also be turned into an offensive attack as well. I will show you all the moves that the others have learned and then you will learn all other moves when the school year truly begins." She said. Harry and his friends nodded.

While the three Bulgarians had been through all of these before they had requested the same timetable as their new friends on the very first day, so now they did not do the moves themselves but helped the teacher correct the others mistakes.

They were taught how to hold their fist when going to punch someone, how to kick correctly with the maximum damage and many other things, and this only the first lesson. Harry and Draco as well as the twins seemed to be ones to excel in this lesson, all of them being able to carry out the moves without being helped. The others of the group were not too bad, but they did have to be helped before they were able to get right.

They had a little break before they went to their next lesson, which was Dark Arts. Harry had realised that they did have the Dark Arts everyday, this was because none of them had been taught the Dark Arts, and since they chose the dark side then they needed to know everything about these feared arts.

Their teacher for this lesson was a short and relatively young man, he had shaggy brown hair, a little bit of stubble on his chin and had brown eyes. "Welcome new students, in the next 5 weeks I am going to teach you about the dark arts, show you how to conjure them, show you how to control them and how to make them stronger. I will teach them to you slowly though, everyone in here has been betrayed, hate and anger are what the dark arts more powerful meaning that most of you will get the spells done quickly, and we need it to last for 5 weeks until the new begins." The teacher told them.

They were only going to be taught some of the minor hexes and jinxes, the bigger spells would not be shown until the year first thing that they were taught was the Aguamenti spell. Harry had heard of this before hand and thought that it was a light spell, the teacher then told them that they would be doing light spells but that they would be changed in wand movement and pronunciation, this made them stronger and a lot darker.

This was the only lesson where they would be using light magic, it would not be light magic that they are conjuring rather a darker form of it.

In the light the Aguamenti spell was used to hydrate someone or give them water when it was needed. However they were taught how to use it as a form of torture, by doing a different wand motion and saying it in a different way then it was much dark. This first lesson was explaining what the spell did, the wand motion and how to pronounce it, they had been told that they would have one lesson where they listen and watch the teacher to see how it is done and then on the next lesson they would be practicing on their own.

Harry had approached the teacher and asked if his parseltongue could be used to strengthen his magic, it was then that he was told about parsel-magic. This was rare as not many people were given the language of the snakes, but if the incantation was said in the snake language then the power, as well as the darkness, of the spell would increase dramatically. Harry would know all of the words in the snake language so he decided that after every second lesson, the one where he would practice the spell, when he finally had the spell then he would work on using it in his snake language.

The Aguamenti spell when done in the dark way shot a strong torrent of water from the tip of the wand, this was used as a torture method as it engulfed the person in the water making them basically drown, it is easy to remove and put back on. It is one of the simplest torture methods.

By the end of the first lesson of dark arts Harry and his friends all knew what the Aguamenti could be used for, what the incantation was and how they should be moving the wand.

Third lesson, before lunch was transfiguration. They had learned this in Hogwarts but once again they had been told that there was a much darker motive behind. Their teacher was a short and chubby woman with dark brown curly hair and blue cat eyes. They were told that they could use what they learn in this class to turn anything and anyone into whatever they wanted, this was also used as torture on people, by turning the person into something and then placing it where there was a predator then they would panic and cooperate. The first lesson was all about the basics behind it, they were told they could transform inanimate things into other things, turn people and animals into other animals or objects, reverse and animagus transformation and even make themselves into animals.

They heard more about animagus, they learned that it was when a person was in sync with an animal then they would be able to transfigure their whole body into that animal. It is a form of transfiguration but there is no wand and there is now words, it is much stronger and can be reversed whenever the animagus wants to be back to normal, this comes from inside the mind of the person.

Harry and Draco knew that they were going to be Dark Shadow Phoenix's, but they were told that they were not even going to be talking about that subject until the year began.

At lunch they were enjoying all of the delicious food that they could eat. The food there was so much better than what they had been eating at Hogwarts.

"Hey guys we have the new Quidditch team!" Viktor yelled.

Harry looked at the names on the sheet.

 **New Quidditch Team.**  
Harry Riddle - Seeker.

Draco Malfoy - Chaser.

Fred Weasley - Beater.

George Weasley - Beater.

Cedric Diggory - Chaser.

Bill Weasley - Keeper.

Charlie Weasley - Chaser.

Everyone was happy that they got their places and in short time too as they had only tried out that morning. "Well guys, the World Cup is three weeks from now, all of you are talented on a broom we just need to bring them up a bit more. By the time the World Cup comes by we are going to be the strongest, fastest and best team there ever has and ever will be." Viktor said, the others all nodded their heads.

The rest of the 2 hour lunch was spend discussing Quidditch, their families, lessons and teachers and other things.

Their last two lessons were both potions, Harry liked potions in Hogwarts but he had to pretend to hate it because of Hermione and Ron, now he would be able to enjoy without anyone nagging at him.

Their potions teacher was a middle aged man with raven black hair, coal black eyes and slightly muscly. He told the group that they would not be learning any of the light potions, however he did say that there would be potions here that are used in the light but have been shifted around and made more dark. The first couple of lessons on each new potion was going to be theory work, knowing what each potion did as well as studying the ingredients and method, then once all that was done they would have 1 lesson to do the potion before they moved onto the next one.

Pretty soon it was time for them to head to their suite. The day had been great but they were still getting used to things so they all decided to go to their rooms early instead of hanging together.

Harry and Draco were in their room cuddling when they wanted to call their parents, Harry and Draco knew that Lucius and Narcissa would be there with the dark lord.

Harry picked up his mirror and called his fathers name, not a few seconds later did Voldemort's face appear in the now large mirror. Voldemort and Severus were in the same position as Harry and Draco, both were cuddling on a couch in the living room. Harry and Draco could see Lucius and Narcissa siting on either side of the cuddling pair.

"Father, Dad, Lucius, Narcissa. It's good to see all of you." Harry said.

"Oh Harry son, it is always nice seeing you. How are things going?" Voldemort asked his son. Harry and Draco spent the next half hour telling their parents what happened ranging from try-outs, Hand to Hand combat, Dark Arts, Transfiguration, lunch and Quidditch results and potions. All four of the parents were happy that they were having a good time.

"Father for dark arts I was told that my snake language would allow my spells to become more powerful. I know I have a powerful wand and me adding that Parseltongue to the mix would make the spell unstoppable. But I was wondering if you would teach me the word in Parseltongue when I have done the spell? The teacher says we spend one lesson learning about it and then in the next one we practice, after that could you teach me the word in snake language and I will write them all down and practice." Harry asked his father.

His father smiled at him warmly. "Of course I will Harry, now both of you go to sleep. None of us here want to see you failing any classes." Voldemort said with fate warning mixed in.

"Okay goodnight father, dad, Lucius and Narcissa." Harry said, he turned the mirror more towards Draco so he could wish his parents a goodnight too. Once that was done Harry shrank the mirror and placed it around his neck right next to where the port-key rested.

Harry and Draco talked for a bit, about Quidditch, about seeing the traitors again and about the school. They both yawned and decided that it was time for them to go to bed.

They bid one another goodnight, gave each other a passionate kiss and told one another that they loved them more than anything. They then fell asleep cuddled together.


	16. The Quidditch World Cup

Harry and his friends had now been at Durmstrang for three weeks and the World Cup was fast approaching them. Harry, Draco and their friends had adapted well to the days of the school, they all learned that they were good at all of their lessons, Harry was surprised when he figured out that he was more able of the dark arts, he thought that he would need quite a lot of lessons before he was able to do any of the arts.

Harry also learned that the lessons taught at Durmstrang were a lot more in depth, while at Hogwarts you were shown how to do the spell and then you had to replicate it, however in Durmstrang you were shown and had the spell explained for you and then you would perform it on the next lesson.

Harry had also taken quite well with his Parseltongue magic, and he learned that he had been right. When he added his spells with the language of the snakes it made the spell more powerful as well as a lot darker.

In the world of Quidditch Harry and his friends had risen to some of the best players for Durmstrang, and this came from the greatest Seeker known in the game Viktor. Draco, Cedric and Charlie were fantastic Chasers, they were able to get the ball easily from the other players they practiced with, Fred and George were born Beaters, Viktor had told the two that none of the previous Beaters were able to hit the Bludgers as hard and as far as the twins, Bill was a fantastic Keeper too, he never let any of the balls fired at the goals get in, but it was Harry who was thought to be the best player. Harry's Seeking abilities were not matched, he remained still on his broom but you could see his head and eyes moving around the field at all times, as soon as he saw a slight sight of gold he performed some amazing moves to get at the snitch, sometimes the opposing Seeker would not even notice Harry going for the snitch and other times the opposing Seeker was simply out matched. Viktor did a fantastic job teaching the team, he took their natural abilities and told them how to use it the game, and this piece of advice gave them an edge. Another thing that gave them the edge was that they all worked as a perfect team, if one of them went down then another would fill for them as well as do their own thing.

Harry and his friends were all looking forward to the World Cup and just so they could show the world how good they were at the game, oh no, they all wanted to see their parents.

Harry had not seen his father, his dad, Sirius and Remus, as well as the Malfoy's for three weeks, he had the mirror in which he could see and talk to his father but it was not the same. At the World Cup he would be able to see and talk to his family face to face, as well as give them the hug he has been wanting for a long time.

The uniforms that they wore were also better than those at Hogwarts. Instead of the dull black colour theirs was a bright red long sleeved shirt, a pair of brown pants with a red stripe running down the outside, a pair of thick black leather boots and a red cape with brown wool on the room, this could be worn as a normal cape or over the one shoulder. Underneath the red shirt they had a thinner one, but it was brown in colour, if they got too warm wearing the thicker one with the cape then they took it off and left the brown on, as they had to keep their capes on.

They were very easy to fly in and the capes billowed out as they flew, making them look more graceful.

Harry and all of his friends were waiting outside with the headmaster and some of the teachers, it was time to leave for the World Cup. Their headmaster, dark arts, potions, transfiguration and care of magical creatures teachers were coming with them.

"I can seriously not wait to go back to England, I miss my family." Harry said earning nods from the rest of his friends. Everyone of them missed their families.

"Yeah I know what you mean, love." Draco said. Harry and Draco had gotten really close over the last 3 weeks, where you would find one the other would either be there or would not be far behind. The love between the two of them was strong, and it was only growing.

"Is everyone ready to go?" The headmaster yelled so everyone could hear him. They all nodded at him. "Now remember you will go to the tent, you will get ready and then you will go to the arena, you will play the game to the best of your ability and then you can spend time with your family. We have decided to let you go home tonight with your families, the teachers and I will leave after the game, but you all must be back at the school no later than 11am tomorrow morning." The headmaster said. He knew that they were all missing their families so he and his teachers agreed that they could have one night to themselves. The friends who were not playing were going with them, including the three Bulgarians, this was because they did not want to separate the strong group of friends.

They then all grabbed onto a cane, this is the port-key that they would be using to get their. The friends had told the headmaster about their port-key from the school to their manor and then back again, which meant that they could back when they were ready. As soon as they all had a hold of the cane, a word was said so quietly that the children did not hear, the next second they were all on a grassy area with loads of people around them and a lot of noise.

"Wow this place is very crowded." Harry exclaimed. Harry was holding tight to Draco's hand, not wanting to lose the boy. Cedric and George were also holding hands, they had gotten together a few days after they last saw Voldemort, Fred was holding hands with Viktor, that had occurred during a potions lesson when a truth potions caused Fred to admit his feelings that Viktor returned, Neville had his arm wrapped around Luna, this occurred when Neville tripped and fell on Luna who then kissed him, Daphne and Blaise were walking arm in arm, they had all learned that these two had been together in Hogwarts but wanted to keep it secret, Pansy, Gellert, Poliakoff and Lavender were not with anyone so they walked together.

"Yeah love this is one of the most popular places to come at this time, everyone who likes Quidditch is here." Draco said. He was not very happy with the way that the girls they walking past to get to the tent were looking at his Harry. He knew that Harry was very good looking, but he did not want anyone else thinking that as Harry was his and his alone.

Harry seemed to notice what was wrong with Draco as he said, "Don't worry Draco, I belong to you just as you belong to me, no one is going to come between that." To those that were looking at him, Harry reached around squeezed Draco's arse in full few of those who were looking at him, this made them look away and carry on with what they were doing.

They all made their way to the tent. It did look very small since there were students and teachers in the tent, however it was charmed so that the inside was 10x bigger than the outside, Harry made the muggle reference to the TARDIS of Doctor Who.

"Right as you all know the Dark Lord has something planned for tonight. Now we do not want to draw attention to us, the whole world knows that we are a dark school and of we are absent then they will suspect us and we will be taken in. So when the panic starts I want everyone to come out together looking panicked, pretend to spread out and then all come to me and we will port-key away." When the headmaster finished he looked at everyone, who nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that he was right.

"Come on everyone get changed into your uniforms, Quidditch team meet at the entrance to field in an hour, we will have a quick strategy session before we begin. High chance we will run into those that hurt Harry before and after the game, but we must not let them get to us." Viktor said. They all nodded, they would not show whose side they were on until the final battle.

"Those who are dating people your rooms have been put with one another. Draco and Harry, Cedric and George, Fred and Viktor, Neville and Luna, Daphne and Blaise you are all rooming together. Lavender and Pansy you two are rooming while Gellert and Poliakoff are rooming. The teachers have all got separate rooms in the back of the tent." The headmaster explained.

Everyone headed over to their rooms to change into their uniforms.

As soon as Harry had taken of his clothes he had been pounced on by Draco, who was now kissing him roughly. Harry and Draco had been getting more intimate, going further than kissing but they had never made love. Their bonding ceremony was one week away, and they were going to wait till then, but that did not mean that they could nothing with one another.

"Mmm, Draco, we need to get ready." Harry panted though kisses. When Draco kissed him like this, he could easily lose his mind to the feeling.

After one more long kiss they got changed and made their way to the entrance of the field. They were lucky, they had not encountered anyone from Hogwarts at all but they knew they would when they finished the game.

They waited. The Minister for Magic stood up high in the stadium, Harry squinted and saw the Weasley's sitting close to the Minister with Hermione and a few others sitting with them. Harry scowled at them, they were all wearing the green colours of the team they were facing: the Irish.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the Irish Team!" The Minister yelled, as he yelled out all of the names of the members on the team, there were blurs of green coming through the opposite gate, they threw a firework in the shape of small man wearing a green suit into the sky. "It also gives me great pleasure to introduce the new team for Bulgaria. Viktor Krum as Captain, Cedric Diggory, Charlie Weasley and Draco Malfoy as Chasers, Fred and George Weasley as Beaters, Bill Weasley as Keeper and Harry Riddle as Seeker!" The Minister yelled, and the crowd went quiet at that, before suddenly bursting in applause and cheers. They came out on their brooms while throwing their own fireworks into the air, into the shape of a red and purple Phoenix.

Meanwhile in the Minister's box there were some very shocked people. Ron and Hermione could believe that Riddle and Malfoy were on such a good team, but they were even more shocked when they finally found out where their siblings had gone for the last few weeks. Mr and Mrs Weasley were fuming, their sons had gone to a school and had not told them, but were also intimidated by such strong people.

"Let the match begin!" The Minister yelled, throwing out a jet of light from the tip of his wand.

Everyone went into the game all except Harry, who hovered above everyone moving his head and eyes all around him. The Irish Seeker was nothing like Harry, he kept circling the field seeing if the snitch would be spotted, not long into the game Harry saw a flash of gold near the Ministers box, the Irish Seeker was on the other side of the field and even if he did see it, he would never get there before Harry did.

Harry flew straight across to the box, but the snitch began to lower to the grounds, so Harry pulled into a nose dive, one of the most dangerous moves in Quidditch and headed for the snitch. He then pulled up, reached out his hand and let the snitch fly into it, he then continued up before he did a little flick out of the dive.

"And that is it folks, this has to be the quickest World Cup of any. Congratulations to the new Bulgarian team, who are still the World Champions." The Minister said. The Bulgarians flew to the box where they were congratulated and given the trophy to take back to the school.

"Well hello Harry Riddle." A voice said from behind them.


	17. Talks with Traitors and a Surprise

Harry, Draco and his friends all turned around to see who had spoken to them, and who they saw they didn't want to see.

Ron Weasley stood there with the rest of his family, Hermione and a few others from Hogwarts as well. "What's up Weasel?" Harry asked the obviously angry red head.

However it was Molly Weasley that answered. "What the hell have you done to my sons?!" She yelled, gaining confused looks from the young group and many odd stares from the crowds.

"I have no idea what you mean Mrs Weasley, your sons are fine." Harry said, looking at the Weasley children who nodded their heads.

"Obviously they are not fine, they have been put under the Imperio curse so they have to do what you want them to!" The older woman yelled at him. What Molly did not know was that when she yelled at Harry or anyone from their group all of the Weasley children were not happy. They had all recently found out that they were Werewolves and there friends were who they considered pack, threatening or yelling at one of the pack was not a good idea when they were around.

"I have done nothing of the sort, I haven't even learned that spell as it is an Unforgivable, I am shocked that you would suggest that to a boy my age." Harry said. He was not in fact lying, they had not learned those dark spells much, but they did have an idea of how they all work.

"I don't care, you have done, my boys would never leave the family. Especially when we have found them some suitable wives." The woman said, this earned her disgusting looks from the Weasley children.

"Yeah mum had organised weddings for all of her children, and I am getting married to the Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed, while Harry looked on in disgust.

Harry then burst out laughing. "Oh my God, have you not read paper at all you silly girl. Harry Potter is gay, he has been interviewed about it, the only way he would ever be with you would be if he got you pregnant and since he is gay that will never happen." He told them.

The family were shocked, they didn't know this, but they did know that if this was true then they would have no chance to even get Harry to marry Ginny illegally.

"Your lying, Harry is in love with me, just like I am in love with him!" Ginny screamed, refusing to believe that the one she wanted was gay and didn't love her.

"Oh wake up, I go to Durmstrang and I know this. Harry Potter has always been gay, he takes after his father." Harry said, now this shocked a lot of people, people in the crowd had read that Harry Potter was gay, but no one had heard that James Potter was gay.

"Now I know you lying, James and Lily were in love, got married and had a baby, and Lily was most definitely a girl." Mr Weasley said, speaking up for the first time.

"Did any of you even know the Potter family. James Potter was in love with Lucius Malfoy and the feelings were returned, they got together when they had finished their last year at Hogwarts, however James' parents and Lucius' parents had already drawn betrothal contracts with other families and they could not back out, so they got married. They told their wives that they were in love with one another and wanted to be together, turns out their wives had other people they wanted to be with also and they made it work. They only ever slept with their wives on the one occasion, when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were conceived." Harry explained to the silent crowd.

"That is not true." A boy standing beside Ron said. Harry knew him from Hogwarts, his name was Seamus and he was from Gryffindor.

"Yes it is." Sirius said as he and Remus walked into the circle made by the crowd.

"James and Lucius were together and very much in love with one another, Narcissa and Lily both had someone else they wanted to be with as well as me and Sirius being together also." Remus said.

Everyone knew who these people were, they were closest friends and family of the Potters and the Malfoys, this meant that if they were saying it then it had to be true.

"See I told you, Harry Potter followed in his fathers footsteps, and last I heard of him he had a boyfriend who he loved very much." Harry said, he wanted to see the reactions from the traitors but he did not want to tell too much so that no one could make the connection between Harry Potter and him.

"What no Harry is in love with me, we are supposed to be getting married and I would become famous! You lying you filthy person, Harry would never love anyone else." Ginny squealed.

"You are sad Ginny." The sentence came from both of the twins at the same time, causing Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Percy to look at the other members in their family. Percy really didn't want to be with his family, when he heard his siblings names called for the game he knew he wanted to join them too, he would ask when this was all over. When Ginny had yelled at who they considered their Alpha their Werewolf was demanding attention.

"Boys don't speak like to your sister!" Molly screeched.

"You are not our mother, and you have not been for a long time. We have grown up and we have seen the truth, we do not want any part of your family." Bill said stepping forward and standing next to the twins.

"Yeah Molly, you have lied to us and always treated us like we are nothing, well no more." Charlie said, also coming to rest beside his brothers.

"Boys come on now, we are going home, you are going back to Hogwarts and you are getting married in a few weeks." Molly said, walking forward as if to grab one of the boys.

"No we are not going home as we have no home with you, no we are staying where we are as we like it there and no we are not getting married in a few weeks as we already have our mates." Bill said, he decided that since he was the elder, that he would be the one to speak for his brothers.

"What!" Arthur screamed.

"Oh turns out that mother dear here had a Werewolf gene in her family a while back, we came into our inheritance a little while ago as it takes longer for a wolf than any other creature. We found our true mates." Fred said, for once saying full sentences on his own.

"May we know who they are? I would love to meet your girlfriends." Molly said, while she did pick good families to marry into maybe her sons have found more wealthy and prettier woman then she had chosen.

"One thing, they are not women." At this statement Molly and Arthur turned furious.

"What do you mean they are not female, you can't marry anyone other than a female!" Molly squealed.

"This is my mate Viktor, George is seeing Cedric, Bill is with Gellert and Charlie is with Poliakoff." Fred explained, pointing to each person as their names were said.

Molly and Arthur were about to say something but their headmaster walked up to them. "Come on then students, your families are all ready to see you and take you home, now remember I want you back at the school for 10am." The headmaster said turning to walk away.

"Wait headmaster?" Percy asked, making the headmaster turn to face him. "Would it be possible for me to transfer over to Durmstrang, not only do I want to be with my family and friends but I get the feeling that it is where I am meant to be." Percy explained, earning angry looks from his parents and the other traitors.

The headmaster then looked over to Harry and their group.

Harry had seen how much Percy did not want to be with his family and saw how he tried to distance himself from them, so he nodded to the headmaster.

"Well that is no problem, Mr Riddle and his group will teach you what you have missed so that you will be caught up." The headmaster said before turning and apparating to the school.

Before Molly or Arthur could say anything, Mr Malfoy walked up to them. "Are you all ready to go?" He asked the children.

"Yes Lucius, Percy will be coming with us and joining us in school. He's good." Harry said, indicating with his eyes what he really wanted to say, but was not able to due to the people.

"Very well then, come along." He said.

"You are not going anywhere with any of my sons, you filthy Death Eater." Arthur said, the Weasley's were just causing themselves more embarrassment with the way that they were acting.

"Actually yes I am as they live with me, as well as their parents. I am the one that got them into the school so early to study before the real year started and I am the one who looks after them when their parents are not able to. Since young Harry here is dating my son and he is close with all of these people, who Draco has too, I took them all in." Lucius explained to the furious pair of older wizards.

"You cannot do that without our consent as they are our children. And we do not give this consent so they will be coming back with us." Mrs Weasley said looking smug, thinking that she had done it.

"Actually all of your sons are of age and have all gained their inheritance meaning that they are now old enough to make their own decisions without having to have consent." The Weasley's faces fell when they heard this as they knew that it was true.

They all walked past the Weasley's and headed for the tent. The Death Eaters were going to cause a raid, meaning that they had to find families and get out. When they heard the screaming they pretended to panic and run in all sorts of ways to find each other and their families. When they had all met up with one another they used the port-key to get to the manor, where they all proceeded to hug their families.

"Harry we have a bit of a surprise for you, and this may also be a surprise for you Lucius." Voldemort said and moved to the side to reveal two people that they thought dead.

Lily and James Potter stood there in Death Eaters robes and smiles on their face.

"James, Lily." Lucius said softly, not believing that they were there.

"Yes Lucius it's us. You have no idea how hard it has been staying away from you all these years but I needed time to set my soul and body together." James said, moving toward the blonde haired man.

"But how?" Lucius said. He was crying and he knew it, the man that he was still so in love with but thought dead was standing right in front of him alive and real.

"We knew that Dumbledore was planning to attack us after Harry was born, even though the prophecy was faked we knew that he would want Harry and make him into a weapon. We had some talks and thought that we would each make a Horcrux which would allow us to live forever, it just took a lot longer than we thought for us to come back." Lily explained.

Lucius took one look at James in the eyes and could handle it, he ran into the arms that he had missed so much, and hugged tightly, James returning the hug just as tightly.

"Harry we know that we have not been there for you. We also know that Tom and Severus are now your parents, but we would still like to be in your life, not as your parents more like family friends." Lily said, she couldn't wait to go and see her love, who was also a Death Eater, but she wanted to know this first.

This was the one thing that Tom and Severus had been concerned about. When they learned that the two were alive they thought that Harry would immediately want to go back to his parents, and that would leave the two men heartbroken. Lily and James assured them that they would not be taking Harry away from them.

"Yes that is fine, I do not see you as my parents, but I will be able to deal with family friend." Harry said. After this introductions were made and things were explained to the Potters, from what Harry was, what Harry's inheritance was and what had occurred to Harry to make him change sides.

They then decided to head to their rooms as they had to be up early tomorrow morning, so they could get to the school within the time that they were allowed.

Harry and Draco talked a bit before they went to sleep, this ranged from the tournament, to the confrontation with the traitors and to the fact Lily and James were here. Lily had decided to not live in the manor and instead would stay with her lover only coming to the manor for meetings and when she wanted to. James went into a room with Lucius, Narcissa and Lucius never shared a room as they didn't want to, and Narcissa stayed with her own lover. Lucius and James hit it of right away, it was as if they had not been gone from one another.

Harry and Draco then said goodnight to one another, kissed passionately, told each other that they loved them and then snuggled up together falling asleep almost immediately.


	18. The Bonding

Harry, Draco and their friends had all completed the 5 weeks of school work before the year really began. They had learned many things including all the ancient battles, all about some of the creatures that inhabited their world, some spells and potions.

Percy had also found love with one of the male students from Durmstrang too, they had been together for a week, and they were already so in love with one another. His name was James and he had told his parents about the boy who he was dating, his parents seemed to take it quite well.

It was now time for the school year to really begin and Harry was feeling nervous. "What if I mess this up Draco?" Harry asked his love.

Harry and Draco were even closer than they were a week ago, as each day went their love for one another became even stronger. It was also their bonding night in 5 days, on the Saturday after their first week of school.

"Oh Harry you are going to be fine. Everyone here is going to accept us for who we are and not who they want us to be. This is not Hogwarts and this is not the light, this is the place where we were meant to be." Draco explained. Draco had learned that Harry was a very emotional person, he needed to be reassured that his friends and Draco were not leaving him and that he was never going to have to go through what he did at the hands of the light with them around.

"You always know just what to say Draco." Harry said, getting up and hugging his lover. "I can't wait for this weekend, not only are we going to become a bonded and mated pair, but we also get to do the act of love that we have wanted to do for so long." Harry said smiling.

It was true that they had not yet gone to the next stage of their relationship. Both of them wanted to have one another more than anything, but they also wanted to wait and make their wedding/bonding night even more special. The ceremony for a bonding is just that, a ceremony which is just like marriage, the true bonding is the love making. The love making had to be within 12 hours of the wedding ceremony, the ceremony is when the blood bond is made as they share blood during the ceremony, but during the love making is when the magic is shared between the two, this is also where a soul bond is formed if the pair is that compatible.

"Yes and I cannot wait either, but we have to get to class." Draco said, they shared one long kiss and left the room holding hands.

There was obviously a lot more students as the new year had began, but that did not stop them, in fact a lot of them nodded at them when they walked past as if they were happy that they were here.

Their schedule was just like that of the one they were using for the 5 weeks previous, so they were able to find their way around the place easily enough.

They picked up everything in classes well and before they all knew it, it was Saturday and the time for the bonding to take place.

Harry and Draco arrived at the manor together, but as soon as they were safely in the walls they were each taken to a different part of the manor. They were not going to be bonded until nearly evening, and they wanted to stick to the tradition of not seeing one another until the wedding.

Harry was in the first bedroom that he stayed in when he first came to the manor all those weeks ago, it felt like he had always been here while in actual fact he had not been. Pretty soon Tom and Severus joined him, in order to help him get ready.

"Are you excited Harry?" Tom asked his son. He and Severus had been bonded the previous week, Harry had asked if they could take the day of so that they could and witness the ceremony between his fathers. The headmaster almost said no until he remembered who his parents were, and he let them go.

"Yes father, dad. I am more than excited and am more than ready for this to happen." Harry said, almost bursting with excitement.

Harry's suit was black as he was considered the man in the relationship, he would be the one to stand at the alter. The jacket was black with red trimmings around the bottoms of the sleeves and up the arms, the pants were black too also having the red trimmings around the hem and up to the top, he had on a red dress shirt and black shoes. His hair was as smooth as they could get it, but it still retained the messy look as well.

Harry was ready, and while he waited for his cue he talked to his dads about what they were going to be planning for the war.

"Well we were thinking that we will let you do the tournament in Hogwarts, have some raids and give the light the feeling of panic that I am back, and then at the last week of the school year we attack." Voldemort said. He and Severus, as well as the Death Eaters had been discussing this when Harry and his friends had been at the school.

"So by the end of this year Dumbledore will be dead, the light will be vanquished and we will have complete control?" Harry asked his father.

"Yes Harry. Lucius and the Board of Governors are getting rid of Fudge as we speak, and Lucius is putting himself forward as the new Minister for Magic, if he wins the votes then that means that we have got the Ministry. After that it will be time to take Hogwarts." Severus said.

"And how are we going to do that? Hogwarts has shields around that are so hard to break." Fred and George said together, they were going to be Harry's best men, and Bill, Charlie, Neville and Viktor were going to be his groomsmen, while Draco's best man was Cedric and his groomsmen Poliakoff, Gellert, Percy, Luna and Daphne.

"Well we have thought about that, and we remembered something. In the castle there is a secret room called the Room of Requirement, this room is able to change itself into what the person wants. Inside this room is the Vanishing Cabinet, the mate of this Cabinet is in Borgan and Burkes. We have got all of the Slytherin's on our side and some people from the other houses, though none from Gryffindor. They will open the Cabinet when we need it to be open and then we make our attack." Voldemort said.

Then bells suddenly sounded, this was signal that they had to head to the alter. They had decided to hold the wedding in the garden of the manor as it was one of the most beautiful places they had ever seen, the reception was going to be in the ballroom of the manor where all of the other parties were also held. The aisle was a mix of red and blue as were all of the decorations, this was to match the suits the two were wearing, which matched the eyes of their mate. It turned out that Narcissa had a license to marry people so she would be the one conducting the ceremony.

All of Harry's groomsmen walked down the aisle to the large gazebo at the end of the garden, where they would be saying their vows, the twins then walked down the aisle together, shortly followed by Harry who was arm in arm with both of his parents. Harry stopped at the right of the alter and took a deep breath, awaiting the sight of his beloved for the first time in a few hours.

Soon the wedding march started up and Draco's groomsmen, as well as the two girls, walked down the aisle, then Draco made his appearance.

All of Harry's world stopped at the sight of Draco, who was being escorted by his father. Draco was wearing a white suit, and what was red on Harry's was blue on Draco's, his hair was slightly messy and he had on a pair of white shoes. In Harry's eyes nothing had looked more beautiful to him.

When Draco reached the end of the aisle he kissed his father on his cheek and took the hand that Harry was offering to him, before they turned to look at Narcissa.

"Do you Harry James Riddle take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband, and your bonded mate in blood and all other aspects?" Narcissa asked.

"I do." Harry said firmly.

"Will you love him, protect him and care for him with all your heart?" She asked.

"I will." Harry said, never moving his gaze from Draco's eyes.

She turned to Draco. "Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Riddle as your lawfully wedded husband and bonded mate, in blood and in all aspects?" She asked him.

"I do." Draco said, just as firmly as Harry.

"Will you love him, protect him and care for him with all your heart?" She asked him.

"I will." Draco said looking into Harry's eyes.

Narcissa turned and pulled a knife for them to cut their palms and place a few drops into a cup, which they willingly did. "By the power vested in me I ask for this marriage and this bonding to be accepted by the highest powers." She chanted an ancient spell and the blood fizzed, moving together to form one.

Harry and Draco closed their eyes as the feeling settled over them. When the feeling stopped they opened their eyes to show that, gone were the blue and red eyes, and in their place were purple eyes.

"The bond has been accepted, will you consummate this bonding within 12 hours?" She asked them.

They both blushed. "We will promise this." They said.

She smiled and said, "Then this bonding is complete, you may kiss one another." And they did that, not caring if anyone was around them.

This would be a good night for the newlyweds.


	19. The Bonding Night

**(Warning this chapter will contain lemon (scenes of sex). If you do not wish to read this part of the chapter please skip to where the next bold writing is. Thank you.)**

Harry and Draco had the time of their lives. All of their true friends, their families and more importantly each other were there on the special day. To both Harry and Draco this came in the top 10 spots of the best days of their lives.

They got may things from the people that attended, although they seemed to get quite a few sexual things from the other couples in the room. They also got things that they would need on their honeymoon. Their headmaster had been invited to the ceremony and they had asked if they could take a few weeks of the school for their honeymoon, and that the others would send them the work to study while they were away.

However they thought that one of their most precious gifts were the rings that they were now wearing. The rings were the symbol of marriage between two people, while this was a muggle custom it was still done in the wizarding world. Harry and Draco knew that when they fully bonded in a few hours that bonding bracelets would appear on their arms, these bracelets could never be broken, even by the strongest magic. The bracelets warned others that they were taken and they were not to be touched. To Harry and Draco these were some of the best gifts that they could be given.

"You boys are something else. Asking for work to do on your honeymoon just to keep up with school, I am very proud of you two. In the last 5 weeks you two, and your friends have gotten so strong, stronger than some who have been at this school for years longer. I see the light made a grave mistake treating you as they did, now not only do they have an angry you to deal with, they will have your angry bonded and the entire dark force." The headmaster had told them.

"Yes they will be sorry, I know that they will attack me none stop when they think that I am the Harry Riddle, but as soon as I reveal that I am Harry Potter they are going to beg me to come back." Harry said smirking.

Draco looked a bit nervous. "Will you go back?" This was the one thing Draco was most scared of, Harry being convinced to go back to the light, Harry leaving him and Harry leaving his family.

Harry knew the look on Draco's face, he had had it many times when he thought of doubting something, it was usually Draco who calmed him down during this time, but it was Harry's turn.

"Oh Draco, even if they begged me I would not leave the dark. It is my home, my family and where I truly belong. I found father and dad in the dark, I found all of my true friends in the dark and, more importantly, I found you in the dark. I would never dream of leaving you." Harry said, what he did tell his new husband seemed to work as Draco's face brightened.

"I love you so much Harry." Draco said, burying his face into that of Draco's neck.

"And I love you to Draco." Harry turned to look at the headmaster. "So can we take the few weeks off?" He asked him.

The headmaster smiled. "Yes of course you can, and there is no need to worry about the work. The last two weeks of your training were the beginning month of the real year. You passed all of those with flying colours, you would have been bored if you had stayed." The head told them smiling, he said his goodbyes before he walked away to join the other teachers who had been invited.

Voldemort, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa walked up to Harry and Draco with large smiles on their faces. "Our little boys, in love and bonded." Narcissa said, while tears ran down her face.

"Indeed, I always saw this coming." Severus told them, which earned him and elbow from his lover.

"Draco, you found the person that you were to love and who you were meant to be with, that is rare to find my dear, and I am so proud of you for that. Our gift to the two of you is the necklaces than me and your mother wore the night of our bonding. We may not be in love with one another but we had to put up the show." Lucius said, holding out a necklace in his hand. The necklace was solid gold and had a symbol of a snake in emerald with ruby eyes.

Narcissa smiled and held her hand out too. In her hand she held a solid gold necklace too, also with a snake on, however this snake was ruby while the eyes were the emerald. "These necklaces are a symbol of love between two people, if the love between the two is strong enough then the snakes will glow when you are close together. They never glowed for Lucius and I as we were never in love but we think they will glow brightly for you." Narcissa said. Both her and Lucius held out the necklaces to the two boys, Harry took the ruby snake with emerald eyes, while Draco took the emerald snake with the gold eyes.

"Thank you, this means a lot to us." Harry said, as he and Draco slipped the necklaces around their necks, both of them coming to rest right over their hearts. The necklaces gave of a bright glow and the two older Malfoys smiled at them.

"Harry I am so proud of you, and I am glad to welcome young Draco into the family. As a gift for the pair of you we will give you something beautiful and yet dangerous." Tom said holding up a locket in his hand, while Severus held up a ring.

"What are they?" Harry asked, he could feel power coming from the items and something within him telling him to protect them.

"These Harry are Horcrux's they are some of the most darkest of objects, and the darkest of magic must be used to create one. The Horcrux splits the soul of someone so that when the person dies, they will just come back .While we are all bonded and won't really die we made them just in case. The locket holds Tom's and the ring holds mine. We want to give you these to not only look after and protect, but also when you miss us you just hold onto these and a piece of us will always be there with you." Severus told his son.

Harry and Draco were shocked. These two items held part of his parents soul, and they wanted them to look after them, Harry and Draco smiled at one another, before stepping forward to take one of the items. Draco got the ring holding his dads soul, while Harry got the locket holding his fathers soul. "We shall guard them always father." Harry said. He and Draco both stroked their item, feeling the presence of Tom and Severus through both of the items.

"Now not only do you have a mirror to talk to us at night, you will have a piece of us with you even during the day." Harry and Draco moved to wrap Tom and Severus in a large family hug.

"Dad, Father? What would happen if these were to be broken?" Harry asked, almost scared of the answer that he would get.

"Nothing Harry, me and your dad learned that like you we will never die, even if that thing is destroyed. No weapon, no old age and nothing can kill us. Just like you." Tom said, smiling at his son and putting his fears to rest.

"Now you two head upstairs to your rooms. Your friends are going back to the school for the night, while me and your father are going over to the Malfoy's. Lily is with her lover and James is coming over to spend more time with his lover also. The house will also be void of any house elves, so it is all yours." Severus said, looking at his now shocked son.

"Why does the house need to be empty?" Draco asked, he didn't think it was that embarrassing.

"Well when your dad I mated for the first time we released a lot of energy in order for the bond to form. The next morning all of the people in the house, and all of the house elves were unconscious due to the amount of power that we exerted during the bond. You Harry have a lot of power as does young Draco, we get the feeling you will also experience this, and we do not want anyone getting hurt." Tom said.

Harry and Draco understood. As the day for the bonding was coming closer they had both read up on what would happen, and this was one of the things they had read about.

Harry and Draco gave one last hug to their parents, Lucius and Narcissa had asked Harry to call them pops and mom, while Tom and Severus had asked Draco to call them dad and pops. Then all of the adults, their friends, their teachers and the house elves left the house, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

 **(Mature scene here!)**

As soon as the last person or elf had the house Harry and Draco pounced on one another. They tried to go up to their room without separating their lips from one another.

Once they made it to the room they lay down on the bed still kissing. It came as a shock to Harry that Draco and he were both Dom and both Sub, meaning that either would top and either would bottom. Tonight both of them would top and both bottom, this meant that they both lost their virginity to the person they loved and on their wedding night to.

"I have waited so long for this to happen Harry." Draco panted, Harry had somehow managed to get Draco out of his shirt without the blonde realising.

"Oh me to Draco, I know how you feel." Within a few moments both boys were naked. Harry and Draco stopped their kissing and touching to look at the other in all their glory. Harry and Draco both had the same body type, not skinny but not over muscly. Harry had much more tan skin than Draco as Draco's was milky white and soft to touch, Harry's skin was more of a caramel tone, but just as soft to the touch. They were also relatively the same size in manhood also, both long and thick.

Harry was going to top first and so he prepped his lover. Draco was a moaning mess as Harry slid his fingers into his husband, not causing him any pain, but doing it thoroughly enough that Harry would be able to enter him with no problem.

When Harry felt that Draco was spread and lubricated enough for him, he removed his fingers which earned him a whine from his husband below him. Harry slowly entered Draco, watching his face for any sign of discomfort. None came, and before they knew it Harry was fully sheathed within his love.

They set a steady pace, not wanting to rush the beautiful scene that they created around them. As Harry was nearing his climax they both began to glow gold, silver, green, red, blue and pink. They had read about this too, when the two bonding people were reaching climax they would glow, green to show fertility, red to show devotion, pink to show deep love, blue to show happiness, gold to show a life/magic bond and silver to show soul mates.

Harry came hard into his love and as they came down from their high the golden glow around them dissipate. Harry and Draco then switched places and Draco prepped Harry.

Before they knew it Draco was sheathed inside his love and was also setting a steady rhythm not wanting to make anything rough between them.

As Draco was nearing his second climax they began to glow silver, while a small amount of gold could be seen mixed in. And, like the first time, when they both climaxed the glowed shone brightly once more before it vanished.

 **(End of Mature Scene!)**

"That was amazing Harry, just like I always thought it would be." Draco said, smiling at hisbonded.

"Yes it was magical wasn't it?" Harry said. They rolled over to face one another when something on their wrists clanked.

There on their wrists were two bands, they were identical in everything, from the colours, to the design and to the shapes on it. Both were gold on the top half of the band and silver on the top, there were emeralds and ruby's layered all over them with a small silver snake in the golden part of the band, and a small golden snake in the silver part of the band. When the pair looked into the inside there was description there.

 _'To love and to hold, forever yours.'_ Was written. Underneath Harry's DMR was written there, and underneath Draco's HMR was written.

"What do the letters mean?" Harry asked.

"Mine says HMR, Harry Malfoy Riddle." Draco said, looking at his band in awe.

"And mine says DRM, Draco Malfoy Riddle." Harry said, also looking lovingly at his band.

"These have to be one of the most beautiful bands there have ever been, in fact I think it is top. Bonding bands are only meant to be bare and have the colours of their mates eyes, but ours is different colours with gems on them, as well as something engraved on the back." Draco said. He and Harry were not complaining they would have been happy with any band.

"Let's head to sleep, we have had a big night and we are exhausted, tomorrow we leave for our honeymoon and we can do more of this when we are there." Harry said, snuggling into the blankets as well as up to Draco.

"Yes you are right, but we are going to have to speak to our parents tomorrow and find out more about these bands." Draco said, he wrapped his arms around the boy and snuggled down to rest as well.

"I love you my dragon." Harry said, using the new name he had come with for his love.

"And I love you my snake." And just like Harry had given Draco a name, Draco had also given him one too, not that either of them minded.

 **They were probably the happiest people in the whole galaxy at this point.**


	20. The Day After

Harry woke up the next morning happily, he had never felt so good in his whole life. Last night was one of the best times of his life, it was amazing.

Harry was lying underneath his husband, who was still fast asleep. Draco looked so happy and carefree when he was asleep that he looked a lot younger. Harry smiled softly and stroked Draco's hair, which caused the boy to wake up.

Draco looked a bit confused at first before he looked at Harry and smiled. "Good morning my love." Draco said, snuggling into Harry more than he was.

"Good morning gorgeous. Did you enjoy last night as much as I did?" Harry asked. He knew that he as well as Draco were very inexperienced with that sort of thing, he was scared that Draco had not liked what happened last night.

Draco and Harry had now been together for over a month, and had bonded the previous night, so he was able to tell all of the expressions of Harry, and he knew the one that his love was giving him right now. "Harry love, it was one of the best times of my life." Draco said, earning him a bright smile from Harry.

"I'm glad, and I agree, it was amazing. But now we have to go and see our parents to find out about the glow that occurred last night." Harry said blushing as he remembered the details of what they did last night.

Draco saw the blush on Harry's face and smirked, he knew that they were both virgins up until last night, so they were both a little flushed about. "Yes I know Harry, and you look very cute when you are blushing." Draco said smirking, this only made Harry blush even more than he was.

"Thank you Draco, I'll contact father and let him know that they can come home now." Harry said as he reached for the two way mirror, contacted his father and let him know that they could home now.

There were many pops as their parents, friends and the house elves, as well as the Death Eaters, all returned to the house. "Harry, Draco how are you?" Tom asked them.

They both blushed and looked at one another. "We are great dad, it was a magical night." Harry said, Draco nodding beside him.

"Yeah that was the same with us, it is part of the bonding. Now could you tell us the colour that you glowed?" Severus asked.

"Well that's the thing, when we read up on all of this we read that couples only glowed one colour to signify the bond, but me and Draco glowed all the colours." Harry said, shocking their parents in the room.

"What do you mean you had all colours?" Tom asked, he was shocked to hear this.

"Just what he said, we glowed a couple of colours and then after that we did the act we glowed another couples of colours." Draco said, blushing.

"Even if one of you topped and then the other topped just after you still should not have glowed more then one colour, I have never heard of a couple having all colours in their bonding." Tom said.

"What colours were they?" Severus asked, as a professor he was very interested in things like this, and since this was something that was unheard of he really wanted to learn more.

"Well the first time we glowed gold, red and blue and then the second time we glowed pink, green and silver. What do they mean?" Draco asked, a dreamy look appearing on his face as he remembered what they did last night.

"Well the gold signifies the magic and blood bond between mates, it is not a sure colour but it is seen often in a mate bond, as it is one of the forms of bonding. The silver one is what is shocking, the silver colour represents a soul bond, this is the deepest bonds that a couple could enter into. It means that you two have a very strong bond, and that nothing is going to be able to separate the two of you. It rarely ever happens." Tom said, looking proudly as his son. He knew that Harry was something special, and that with Draco they would be unstoppable, but he couldn't get over how much his son defied everything around him."As for the others, I bet you know what they all mean, it is just so rare to see all the colours present in a bonding." He finished.

Harry and Draco smiled at one another.

"Harry, Draco. It is time for you to go on your honeymoon." Cedric said.

Harry and Draco nodded and went to get packed, they couldn't wait for their time alone together away from everything, though they did not want to be apart from their families for so long.


	21. Honeymoon

Harry and Draco had decided to have their honeymoon in England, they had been finished their 5 weeks on their own and were now into the proper year. They would be able to come home on the weekends and whenever they wanted at night. They felt that they had spent too much in Bulgaria that they wanted to have their honeymoon somewhere else.

They did originally want their honeymoon to be for one month, maybe even a month and a half, but they had been told that they were going to be going on a raid soon and they wanted to prepare for it.

The raid proposal had come out of nowhere. They had all been eating dinner and planning for the ceremony that his father had announced it. It was said that they were going to have a raid on Diagon Alley, this raid was going to show the light that the Dark Lord had a son, they were not going to reveal who the boy is but they are going to show him to the light. It will not just be Harry's big day but Draco will also be there as well, this also being his first raid. He wanted to go with the group as he wanted to keep an eye on his lover, and Voldemort did not want to deny him that.

So they were going to have a 4 week honeymoon, go back home and learn some more spells (the darker ones) and then after 2 weeks the raid will take place.

 **(Honeymoon Week 1.)**

Harry and Draco were getting on the plane to spend the next four weeks in England. "Hey you excited for this?" Draco asked his love. Draco knew all of the pain that this country had brought to his love, and he was surprised that Harry wanted to come here.

"Yes I am, we can go and have a look at Hogwarts as visitors, we can go into the muggle world and have a look around, as well as just being together." Harry said.

"I thought that you would not like to come here after what happened." Draco said.

"Draco, I will have to come here, and so will you, when it comes time for the tournament, this honeymoon will allow me to feel comfortable here before the raid, and before we have to come for the Triwizard Tournament." Harry explained, earning a nod of understanding from Draco.

They arrived in England at night time and decided that they would go to bed and start the next day. They were actually staying in the muggle world, if they stayed too long in the wizarding world then they would be able to sense them, as well as come and get them. If they wanted to go and see something in the wizarding world, then they would have to travel there and not stay there for very long. They bid one another goodnight, said their I love you's and then kissed one another before falling asleep.

Harry and Draco were nervous about being in a place like this, the bond they made was only a day old and they knew that they would want to be with each other for every second of every day for a while. The mating bond ties a couple together and is usually the first time love making between a couple, this makes the bond so strong and they will not want to be apart from one another. As well as this they also knew that if one of them is attacked, is insulted or has a move made on them then the other would attack the offender, thinking that they are a danger to their mate.

They spent the first week in and around the hotel that they were staying in, they just did not want to leave the bed, and when they did leave the bed then they did not want to go to far from it. They did not make love to one another till the 4th day, as they were nervous about doing it away from their home. By the end of the week they had only left the hotel a handful of times, they decided that the remaining 3 weeks would be for the sight seeing.

They had decided that they are not going to Hogwarts, they wanted to surprise the people of the school by turning up with the Bulgarians and all of their friends, if they were seen now then they would be recognised at the tournament. As well as this if the Dark Heir was to turn up in a raid, when Harry Riddle was back in England, then suspicions would mount on them.

 **(Honeymoon Week 2)**

The second week and they decided that it was time to see the things that they had not on the first.

They visited shops and supermarkets, which Harry had to explain what they were, what they did and what they contained. This second week was going to be spent in the muggle world, Harry teaching Draco all he knew about the muggles, and Draco listening as well as taking everything in.

Draco was a fast learner and by the end of the first week Draco understood most of the things that were in the everyday muggle world. Harry explained what an amusement park was and promised to Draco that they would go to one on the last week of their stay. Draco knew about shops, all of the good foods and desserts, clothes styles and more about the History of the muggles. Draco did get mad when he heard that there were discrimination against those who loved them of the same sex.

In the wizarding world same sex couples was very normal, two females or two males could even have children with one another as long as they were mates with the other. Threesomes between wizards is also very normal as some people had more than one mate. This was the case with Remus, Sirius and Fenrir as they were all mates with one another.

"So what do you think of the muggle world?" Harry asked. He may have taken them into the muggle world but that did not mean that his views on muggles had changed. He thought that they were all useless, they had no powers and nothing to help them with. They ruthlessly would attack those in their world and they cannot both share the same world. Harry had thought that Voldemort's path was wrong and that only some of the muggles were wrong, but now that they have talked and Harry has seen it for himself, he now knew that Voldemort was right. They needed to get rid of all of the muggles

"Yes I have but it has not changed my opinion on the filthy creatures. They are a nothing to our world, and they hunt their own animals. If they met the creatures that we are, and that our world holds they would kill of species. As well as this muggles are what hurt you, so yes I still hate them." Draco said, Harry nodded and Draco knew that his husband agreed with him.

And with that they spent the rest of the week in the muggle world, with Harry explaining and Draco listening.

 **(Honeymoon Week 3)**

When the third week came around it was time for them to go into the wizarding world. They packed out of the hotel they were staying in the muggle world and then went to the one that was waiting for them in the wizarding world.

The hotels in the wizarding world were a lot better standard then those in the muggle world, some of the muggle ones could match up to them, but there were not many of them.

For the third week it was Draco's turn to explain things to Harry and for Harry to listen. Harry may have once spent the most part of a year in the wizarding world he did not know much about it. His father had made sure that he was never going to live in the muggle world, and they were also trying to explain some things. Harry had learned since he began to live with his new family, he learned more than he ever had when he was with Dumbledore.

Draco took his time showing and telling Harry sights and other things in the wizarding world that Harry had not yet seen. Out of all the weeks, Harry like this one the most while Draco liked the second week.

They had yet to be away from one another for a period of time. Their bond seemed to be stronger than most bonds, and with that came a more prominent protective streak, as well as a stronger need to be close to one another.

 **(Honeymoon Final Week)**

Harry and Draco were now onto their last week of their honeymoon and they were slightly disappointed at the fact.

They had been all alone, together and they were able to do as they wished, they did miss home and they did miss their parents, but they also liked the peace that they got from just being together.

For the first part of their last week they spent in the muggle world once again as they did not have any of the amusement parks in the wizarding world, they did not exist in their world.

Draco really loved the park, they went there for 3 days in a row. Harry explained all of the rides, all of the games and all of the foods at the park, and Draco loved most of them. He loved the Churros with the caramel on them, Harry had learned that his love had a sweet tooth for caramel. He loved all of the games, he was so good at some of the games that Harry and Draco both had handfuls of toys that they had won. When people were not looking they shrunk some of the toys and put them in their pockets, then went and collected some more. Their room would be full of them when their trip ended.

Draco was a bit weary of some of the rides, but he did try all of them. If they were honest with themselves it was Harry that was more scared of some of the rides, he did not like the fast rides, nor the ones that took him into the air. He only went on them and did not faint because Draco was there to calm him down.

After the amusement was over they went back to the wizarding world, they spent their last few days in Diagon Alley, they looked in every single shop, bought some things for each other and bought some things together as well.

By the end of the 4 weeks they had many things, they had surprises for each other, presents for their families and friends some from each of them, some from them together and they got presents together to use as a couple.

All in all it was a very good month for the pair of them.

They had a fantastic ceremony, a happy honeymoon, a fantastic family that they hope to expand later on in the future, true and lovely friends, they had found their true place, they were going on their first raid and they were going to bring down the light.

All in all they had to be the happiest people alive in the whole wizarding and muggle worlds.


	22. Before The Raid

The honeymoon was a great 4 weeks for the couple, however they were glad that they were home now. Harry and Draco had immediately ran and hug their parents and friends.

Harry, Draco and all of their friends had all grown close to the Death Eaters, surprisingly Neville was closer to Bellatrix then anyone else, the twins were closer to Bella's husband and brother as they were also pranksters, Cedric and the older Weasley's were closer to Nott and Lucius, Harry and Draco were close to all of them.

They were not home for very long as they were taken away quickly to discuss their first raid. 1 week after being back from their honeymoon they were taken to the meeting room where all of the Death Eaters, and all of their friends were waiting for them.

"Welcome my friends. First of we would all like to congratulate my son and his mate on their successful bonding, once again managing to defy everything and be the first to have 2 bonds." Voldemort said, clapping as his son and son-in-law stood up and took a bow. Everyone else in the room clapped at the pair and gave wolf whistles, causing the two standing to blush.

"Thank you." They both said together before they took their seats.

"Now onto the main topic: the raid. I now that for the youngers this will be for the first time, and I know for the Death Eaters that it has been awhile since we have been on a raid, but I think we need to let the light know that the Dark Lord has new recruits." At this those at the table smirked. "As well as this it will also allow the light to have a panic too. They think that Harry is still with his muggle family and they will most likely call for him after the raid has been completed, which is when they will learn that he is gone, this will cause the light some panic." At this Harry smirked, he couldn't wait to see the paper and hear what they thought had happened to him.

"Yeah let the light wonder where the saviour is." The Death Eaters all coursed.

"And panic they will. The raid will take place tonight, and I am honoured to present the younglings with their first robes and mask. Form a line before me with Harry and Draco at the back." Voldemort said.

The children did as they were asked, each one going before Voldemort who gave them a black robe and a pure white mask. When Harry and Draco came before him, Voldemort had a different thing for the two.

"This mask is just like the others except for you two it had accents of purple, the colour of both of your eyes, this will show others that you are above the Death Eaters but are just important as one another." Voldemort said.

"Thank you father." They both said at the same time. They took the masks and admired them.

"Let's get ready to scare the light." Harry said and all of the others yelled in their agreement.

 **(Sorry for the short paragraph but I want to have the raid as one full chapter. Thank you.)**


	23. The Raid

Harry and his friends were in fact very nervous. The Raid was going to be done tonight, they had been preparing since they got back from their honeymoon. This training included spells, hand to hand combat and hiding their identities if they were to run into people that would recognise them.

Just before the raid was meant to begin, Harry asked his father something that shocked everyone. "Father, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Yes my son, you can ask me anything." Voldemort replied to his son.

"When we go on the raid, can we take one person of my choice captive from it?" Harry asked, and this was what shocked his fathers, mate and his friends.

"Of course my son, this raid is for you and your friends and for the light to find out about you." Voldemort said, he knew he would do anything for his son, and he also knew that Harry was always meant to be with the dark and not with the light.

"Wow Harry Riddle, you make me hot when you talk dark." Draco whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

At the sound of his mates voice right next to his ear Harry shuddered, they were mated and since the week that they had been back they were not able to keep their hands of one another for too long.

"Mmm, well lets see how hot you get when you see me killing and when we get our captive you will see me torture." Harry said to Draco, this made the blonde shudder in pleasure.

"If you two are quite finished making gaga eyes at one another, we can start to get ready." Severus said, looking at his son and his son-in-law with a fond smile, causing the two to blush.

"Sorry dad." Both boys said at the same time.

"Okay, we are going for Diagon Alley, it is the place where all of the light wizards and witches shop and hang together. This is the ideal to introduce the dark heir, his mate and their friends. The Bulgarians will be joining us too, they are close friends with the heir so they will be around a lot." Voldemort explained to the people who were gathered at the meeting.

"I have requested we capture one person that I know, I will let you all know when I see who I want." Harry told the Death Eaters making them nod.

"Do you have any idea who want to capture my love?" Draco asked, he already had an idea who he wanted to see locked up in a dungeon and watch people torture them.

Harry shook his head. "No not really. Why did you have someone in mind my mate?" Harry asked, he smirked when he saw the look that Draco was giving him.

"Well as a matter of fact yes I do. Ginny Weasley." Draco said with an evil smile.

"And why do you want this individual my son?" Lucius asked his son. He knew that Draco really did not like the Weasley's, mostly because they were the ones that corrupted Harry's mind about them, and the fact that they kept him away from his son.

"That's easy dad. Ginny Weasley was obsessed with Harry, she made people think she was in love with him when in fact she was in love with his money and fame. This is shown by how many people she has had in her bed. She is a slut who needs to be dealt with." Draco said with an evil look in his eyes. He hated the girl that always hung of his love, even when they were in school and enemies he knew that she only wanted the money and the fame that came with marrying Harry.

"Aw, are you jealous my love?" Harry asked Draco, who blushed and covered his face.

"Harry I have been in love with you since first year, I saw all the lovers she had and I saw the way she looked at you, now with love but with lust. That made me so mad." Draco said, and Harry smiled.

"Oh my lovely mate, I have also been in love with you since first year. Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and the others made me think that you and the snakes were evil. It was only when I began to see all the lies and manipulations of the light that I began to break free." Harry said, snuggling into Draco's warm body. Draco smiled, Voldemort coughed trying to get their attention.

"Well now that that is out of the way, lets move on. We are on the look out for Ginny Weasley, if the Weasley's are called for the battle then the children will be too as they are also members. Do not kill any of the remaining Weasley's, the Granger girl and Dumbledore." Voldemort said. "Harry is there anyone else that you would like to leave alive for you to take later Harry?"

This caused Harry to think. "The remaining Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonnagall, Seamus Finnegan, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor Moody, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang and Katie Bell. They are the only ones I can think of, but I would prefer to reveal myself to the school when the time comes." Harry said, Draco agreeing with who he was stating.

"Very well. We are not planning to attack the school until the end of the year. You lot will be going to Hogwarts for the tournament this will be where you will look around the school more and memorise where exits and entrances are, as well as secret rooms. The chamber of secrets will be of help, as will the room of requirement and the vanishing cabinet." Voldemort explained.

"I know father, I can't wait for another few months, I want to take them now." Harry whined, snuggling into Draco, who was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Harry my son, you have not yet learned the unforgivables, and you want to spend time with Draco before you think about attacking Hogwarts. Beyond that we are planning on taking over the Ministry first and then Hogwarts." Voldemort explained, earning a nod from Harry.

"Okay father, your right I get to be with Draco more here. Now don't we have a raid to get to." Harry said, going into his role as the heir.

"Hang on a moment my son." Severus said. "You, Draco and your friends all need names before we leave so that the light can know who you are but know who you really are." Severus said, also gaining nods.

They discussed this for an hour before they came up with names. Harry decided to go with the Dark Prince, Draco went with Dragon, Sirius went with the Grim, Remus went with Wolf, Cedric went with Bronze, George went with Prankster, Fred went with Joker, Viktor went with Seeker, Neville went with Crucio, Luna went with Seer, Daphne with Green, Blaise went with Snake, Bill with Sensor, Gellert went with Dark, Charlie with Tooth, Poliakoff went with Poly, Lavender went with her own name, Fleur went with Beau and Pansy with Flower

"And now that you have all chosen your names it is time for us to leave, and begin to cause panic to the light." Voldemort said, Harry jumped of Draco's lap and pulled his mate up with him, before heading to the apparition point with his family and friends.

Diagon Alley was busy as it always was, even during the night. However there were many pops in the air and the dark forces appeared in the alley.

"Hello Diagon Alley, Voldemort is back!" Tom yelled to the people in the streets, who in turn began to panic, the dark knew that the order would be here soon.

Harry smiled, he liked the way people panicked and tried to run, he felt the thrill and looking over at Draco he knew that he felt it too. "Draco do you feel turned on by their panic?" Harry asked his mate, to which he earned a smirk.

"Yes I do Harry, this is my first raid too, I didn't think I would like it this much. My mate being here helps it, the bond is still new everything will set us of." Draco smirked.

"Yeah it is new, and we haven't been able to take our hands of one another, though I do like it." Harry smirked seductively.

"Boys concentrate on the raid please." Severus said.

"Okay!" They replied before they went of together and shot of spells. Harry did surprise everyone when he fired of the Crucio curse at one of the shop owners.

They were doing great for half an hour before their were more pops around them, and the order of the phoenix arrived to prevent the danger.

"Tom, it has been awhile." Dumbledore said as he scowled at Voldemort.

"Yes it has Dumbledore, but things have changed since we last met." Voldemort said.

Harry heard that Dumbledore was nearby and decided that he was going to have some fun. "Father they are not screaming as much." Harry said, he made his voice a bit deeper so that no one was able to recognise it, but he was being whiny.

"Oh come on son, it's not all about the screams." Voldemort said as Harry came up to him, with Draco and his friends at his side.

"Dad he complains, sometimes I wonder why I love him so much." Draco said, also deepening his voice.

"Haha, you love me Dragon and you know it. And I take after father you should know that." Harry said smiling.

Dumbledore and the light soon stopped fighting as they heard these people talking, they had never heard of the dark lord having a son or a family.

"Tom, you have a son?" Dumbledore asked, he was nervous. They had never known that there was an heir.

"Oh father dear, did you never talk about me. Hello there my name is Harry." Harry said.

"Harry what?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Harry Riddle, named after my father Tom Riddle. This is my mate Dragon and all of my friends behind me. This is our first raid with the group." Harry said, looking at his mate fondly.

"Oh how long have you been mated?" Tonks asked. She thought that the boy only be with the dark because his mate was, and he wanted to be close to the mate.

"I have been mated to Harry, and he to me, for just under two months. Though we knew one another before that, we just found out our inheritance and we are creatures, so we mated." Draco said.

"Oh well Harry, you do know that this is the dark and that they are evil killers. You need to come with us so we can help you. You can bring your friends if you want." Dumbledore said. Harry, Draco and the others all laughed.

"Oh really you old idiot. Why would I ever want to leave my family, my mate and my friends? I am very happy where I am." Harry told the light.

"Then you must be under the Imperio, no one would like the dark on their own." Arthur Weasley said.

"Oh come one, I have been able to throw of that curse for years. The Imperio, the Crucio and the killing curse have got no affect on me or my friends. We are not able to perform these spells yet but we can sure throw it of." Harry said, shocking the light more.

"What creatures are you?" Ginny asked.

"Well I am a Dark Shadow Phoenix, while Dragon here is a WOolf and Dark Shadow Phoenix." Harry explained.

"Wow they are very rare, why don't you come to our side? We have more use of your skills and help you manage them better." Ron said.

"No thank you, we both have full control of our powers and our creatures, our two Shadow Phoenix's help us as well." Draco said, smiling behind the mask.

"You lot are mental if you want to be there." Hermione said, looking at them like they are idiots.

Harry raised his wand and the light gasped again. "That is a powerful but dark wand, what are doing with it?" Dumbledore said. All he knew was that this person was strong and powerful, he would be a better weapon than Harry. "You should come with us."

Harry snapped. "No I will not! You are nothing, you will lose this war and we will win. There is no chance for any of you, you fall to the Dark Lord and the Dark Prince!" Harry yelled at the light.

Draco had left during this speech to look for the one that they were going to take with them, and he found them, or rather her.

Ginny was standing in the back with no one around her, and she looked shaky. The perfect chance for Draco to surprise his love.

"Hello you blood traitor, you are going to be a present for my love." Draco said before stunning the girl and putting a spell to hide her from people on, this would make it more of a surprise.

When Draco returned Harry and Voldemort, as well as everyone else were looking for him, there was a guard in front of them protecting them from the spells being shot at them. "Harry I'm here!" He yelled running at them.

As soon as he was in touching distance Harry dragged him to himself to hug him. "Draco I thought you had been taken, please don't do that again." Harry said, tears in his eyes. Draco knew that the bond would tell them if they were dead, but it still worries them if they do not know where their mate is.

"Sorry my love, I had something to do." Draco said, calming down his mate.

"We will see you again Dumbledore." Voldemort said, before they apparated out and to the manor.

When they got back Harry was told that they had not found the girl that he was after and that they were not able to get anyone else.

"Harry my love I have a gift for you." Draco said, bringing Harry into the middle of the room.

"Oh I love surprises. What is the occasion?" Harry asked, he had no idea why he would have a gift.

"Well the raid went so well, we caused panic to the light and you made me so hot, so I got you a little something." Draco said, and he flicked his wrist. Ginny Weasley soon came into view of the group.

Harry gasped and then smiled. "Oh Draco, you got her for me? Aw thank you my love. I am going to have so much fun torturing her, you and anyone else who wants to can join me when I do." Harry said. He leant over and kissed his mate deeply, they then took Ginny to the dungeons where they left her unconscious.

Harry and Draco bid goodnight to his family and friends before they went up to bed, the raid was great and they had fun but it was their first and they were tired.

"Goodnight my Dragon, I love you." Harry said. Draco seemed to be the one that was more cuddly tonight, they both cuddled into one another, but Harry was the one holding Draco most tonight.

"Goodnight my Dark Prince, I love you too." Draco said, snuggling more into his mate. Harry and Draco shared a deep kiss and then fell asleep happily together.


	24. Torturing an Old Friend

Harry and Draco had a fantastic sleep, the raid had in fact tired them out as it was only their first one, but they had made the light panic and they had taken Ginny prisoner.

All in all it was a good night.

"Morning my love, looking forward to having fun with the blood-traitor?" Draco asked.

"Yes I am my mate, she has been a pain to me for so long, it is going to be good to get back at her. And seeing her face when she finds out who we are all is going to be the sweetest thing." Harry said a smile on his face.

"Mmm yes, that feeling after the raid was indescribable, it was like the bond was just that night, I know we have only been bonded for a short period of time but last night it felt like brand new." Draco said.

"Yeah, I think that me and you were born to be dark Draco, and that seeing the other performing dark acts makes up excited and the need to bond becomes stronger." Harry said, smiling at his mate.

Draco could see that Harry was getting a bit too excited with his thinking. "Harry my love we have to go have breakfast, and then we have a girl to torture." Draco said, no matter how much he wanted to be with Harry in that moment he wanted the chance to torture Ginny.

"Well then we have to get going then don't we?" Harry said, getting out of the bed quickly, throwing on some clothes and then heading out of the door with Draco hot on his heels.

They had their breakfast, which was as good as it always was, and then they headed to the meeting room where all of their friends and their family was waiting.

"Harry, Draco. Are you ready to torture?" Severus asked his two sons.

"Of course we are dad, she has made my life a living hell since she started in my second year. And then in second year she was the reason that I killed a beautiful snake, she deserves to be punished." Harry said, his fathers smiled at him, they knew that their son was always meant to be a member of the dark.

Harry and the others all got ready in their long black cloaks and placed their masks on their faces, so that they would not be recognised till they wanted her to. They then all went down to the dungeons, this would be the first time down in the dungeons as they had never been down there before.

Harry was excited, and it showed to those around them.

They walked into the dungeons, they were dark, damp and there were areas with plant matter in it. There were rows of cells along both sides of the room and in one of the first ones was Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley was still unconscious and chained to the wall , her red hair was matted to her head and tangled in a mess, she was pale and thin though she had only been here for one night and she was breathing raggedly.

"Someone wake her up!" Harry yelled to one of the Death Eaters, who did what they were told.

Ginny awoke startled, the last thing that she remembered was being in the battle of Diagon Alley and someone came behind her and then she blacked out. She looked up and was shocked at what she was looking at, before her was the Dark Lord and Death Eaters.

"What am I doing here?" Ginny asked, she tried to play a strong front but in fact she was so scared that she was failing badly.

"Miss Weasley, you are here because someone wanted you to be. My heir." Voldemort said, smiling at the now terrified girl chained before him.

"Your heir, I saw him in the fight, he looked and fought great I would not mind being with him. Maybe we can join forces?" Ginny asked. She knew that she was meant to be with Harry Potter but she did not love, in fact she did not love most of the people she dated, in fact she wanted the money and the popularity that came with dating the boys in the school. This would be another one.

"One, I am gay and have no interest in women, two I am mated to my soul mate and three I would never date you because you are traitor, and someone I want to hurt." Harry said sneering.

"Oh I'm a good person I think you would like me." She smiled in a way that she thought was seductive, however it just made all in the room disgusted.

"Ew, that is a no. I am happy with my mate and I love him thoroughly. I will tell you that you are going to die in the next few hours, but I have never tortured someone before and none of my friends have either, so you are going to be our test dummy." Harry said. He placed his arm Draco's waist, he knew that this was making his new mate angry, and no matter how much it would make him happy that Draco would beat the girl up by his bear hands, he wanted the first shot.

"But why are you here? The dark are evil, what do they have to offer you that the light would not give you better?" Ginny asked. Now she was very scared, she saw the heir and his friends and she knew how powerful they were.

"The dark is where I was meant to be, the dark is where I belong and the dark is my family. The light destroyed me and manipulated me. I would never join you again." Harry sneered.

"Who were you and your friends in the light? Maybe we can fix the mistake." Ginny asked, wanting the boy on their side.

The children all looked at one another and removed their masks, all except Harry, Draco and the Weasley's.

"Luna, Cedric, Neville, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy and Lavender? What are you all doing here, your place is with the light? And the others I don't know you." Ginny said.

"My name is Fleur I am from the all girls school in France, this is Viktor Krum the captain of the Bulgarian team, Poliakoff is also from Bulgaria as is Gellert. And as for why we are here this is where we belong." Fleur said, smiling at each one of those she said.

"You traitors! And who are you lot?" Ginny asked, looking to the ones who had not removed their masks.

The Weasley's all took of their masks, to the shock of Ginny. "Fred, George, Bill, Percy and Charlie? What are all doing here and why are alright with this, I am your sister?" She asked, she had heard that her brother had moved out of their places and moved somewhere, and that Percy had decided to go to the dark.

"We have always been different from the rest of you, Charlie went to work with Dragons which are dark creatures, Percy went to move to Durmstrang, Fred and George are pranksters and I am a wolf, also a dark creature. We belong with the dark." Bill explained to his so called sister.

"And who are two?" She sneered at them, thinking that it could not get any worse.

It did. She looked on shocked as the faces of Draco Malfoy and someone who looked like Harry Potter came into view. "I always knew that you were dark to the bone Malfoy, and your mate who is he? And why has he made himself to look like Harry Potter?" She asked, this causing those in the room to smirk.

Harry knew that he did resemble his old self, no matter how much the blood ritual, the bonding ceremony or the bonding changed him he would still look slightly as he once did. "That is because I am Harry Potter, though I now go by Harry Malfoy Riddle now." Harry said, watching with satisfaction her face turn ashen.

"You can't be him! Harry would never join the dark, Harry would never join the man who murdered his parents and Harry would not be evil. He loves me, he would not allow anyone to hurt me!" She screamed, not believing that this boy was the one that she wanted.

"Oh but I am him. You see I overheard you lot in the office/meeting discussing my illegal marriage to you, your family wanting my money, Ron and Hermione faking being friends for money and Dumbledore planning for me to kill Voldemort and then he would kill me. The dark were the ones that rescued me from my aunt, uncle and cousin although I did tell the light about it. The dark never lied to me and they told me their true cause, not the one that the light made up to make him look evil. Harry Potter then died, and I was born, I found my mate, I found friends and family. I found my place." Harry explained to the shocked girl.

"But you love me, why would you want to be with that ferret?" Ginny said.

Harry snapped. "I have been in love with Draco since first year and the feelings only grew. The only reason that I never made a move was because all of my so called friends telling me he was evil and a bad person. I am gay and would never love a woman, I would never love you as you are an unfaithful person who would bed anyone, and I would never love you as you only care for the money and fame I would provide for you. Draco does none of that, he loves me, he is my mate and he loves me for me and not my money." Harry exclaimed, stepping closer to her to hiss into her ear.

"Yeah he is right, I love him for him and not his money, and not his fame. I am his mate, the one person who destiny made perfect for Harry, you are nothing to me and you are nothing to the people here, including Harry. We will be glad to be rid of you." Draco sneered at her.

"Everyone, you may use whatever spell you want, but leave the killing to me and Draco, we deserve to do this to her." Harry commanded, to which they all complied.

For the next few hours everyone in the dungeons threw hexes, jinxes and curses at the whimpering girl. She fell unconscious a few times, but she was awoken quickly and then the torturing continued.

4 hours later Harry decided that she had had enough, and that it was time for her to die. However there was one thing that he wanted to do to her before he killed her, she was going to bed him and make him think that she loved him and then force him to marry her, he was going to have show her she would never have her.

Harry stopped all of the shots, and went up to Draco and kissed him deeply on the lips, in front of the girl that had prevented them from being together in a way.

Ginny screamed, and with that scream Harry and Draco levelled their wands at her and spoke the killing curse, killing Ginny Weasley in one swift motion.

The people in the room cheered, they were closer to victory and the children were becoming stronger.


	25. Preparation and a Surprise

Harry and Draco had now been bonded for 3 months, and it had been 2 and a half months since they went on the raid and they had loved every second of it. They were never able to be too far apart from one another, they always wanted to touch one another, they could feel the others emotions and they knew that nothing was going to come between them.

Harry had been thinking more on his love life since he began dating Draco and he knew that he did not have that much experience. Before Draco he had only ever kissed one girl and it was a quick one when she was crying, that was not a real kiss. Draco was Harry's first everything, his first kiss, his first touch and his first making of love. And it was very special to Harry.

Draco had also confided to Harry that he had got a lot of first from Harry as well. Draco had dates before but that was all they were, dates. Draco and his father had said that Draco had to keep up appearances to the people when at parties and therefore had to come with a girl. Lucius had no problems with Draco being gay, as he was bonded to James Potter, but he did want Draco to be around the girls of other families until he had found his bonded. Draco told Harry that he had never kissed anyone, though there were a few times that girls got too excited, Harry was also his first touch and his first making of love.

Harry and his side had been happen to hear in the paper that their plan to make the light panic was working perfectly. Two weeks after the raid in Diagon Alley Dumbledore had went to see Harry. Harry Riddle had noticed then that Dumbledore only came to him at his old home when there was trouble, but stayed away all of the other times. However Dumbledore got a shock when he went into the home this time, as there was no Harry Potter to be found. When the Dursley's were asked where Harry was they answered with 'I don't know', claiming that the boy left months ago and did not return.

This story was all in the Daily Prophet, saying that the light did not know where Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was. They did not know if he ran away, if he was kidnapped or even if he was killed. Another thing that came from this was that Dumbledore was being looked down upon from those in the light that were beginning to change, questioning why Harry was not more guarded and how could they let the boy disappear.

This caused great joy for Harry and the dark.

In 2 weeks time it was the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry was preparing for it. During school all of his teachers and his friends were helping him prepare for the upcoming events. The tournament is meant for those above his year, Harry is in the 5th year but they are recommended in 6th year, only those put forward by their headmaster are allowed to participate. Igor, who is the headmaster, knew that the Dark Lord wanted his son to be in the tournament as it would make great practice in battling and honing skills, Igor did what his master told him to do.

Harry and all his friends had decided to stay at the school for the whole weekdays, including the nights as well, but returned home during the week. When Harry was at home he was mostly with his fathers, with Draco or training for the tasks.

It was during one of these that Harry and his family got the surprise of their lives.

Harry was practicing the pain curse, Crucio. Harry seemed to have a hand at the dark arts not having trouble in producing any of them, he had passed all of his other lessons including the wand less and the parsel-magic spells as well. The only thing that the boy had not been taught were the unforgivable curses.

"Father, the tournament is in two weeks, will I be able to learn these in that time? And will I even need to know these for the tournament?" Harry asked his father, he was sure that unforgivable spells were not allowed in the tournament.

"Harry these are not for the tournament, you need to practice these now as the attack on Hogwarts is only a short month after the tournament, this will give us enough time to take the ministry and prepare a plan for Hogwarts." Tom explained.

His son was just like him in many aspects, including his stubbornness and his attitude.

"I know that father, and I can't wait to take that school. I want to make you proud of me, make you proud that I am your son." Harry said. That is all Harry wanted, he thought that he was not the son that the dark lord would need nor want, he spent so many years before this thinking he was nothing, only a weapon that people could control. Now that he is out of the light and where he belongs in the dark it has lessened, but the feelings of people leaving him because he was weak were still in his mind.

Voldemort and his son shared special bond, through the scar that Harry had on his head they were connected mentally and emotionally, kind of like a bonded pair would be but for a father and son. Voldemort knew that his son thought he was disappointed in him, that he was not proud the boy was his son and that people would leave when they saw how weak he was.

"Harry my son, you are not weak. You have never been weak and you never will be weak. You are one of the strongest people I know, especially for someone as young as you. You have made me proud already, you forgave me when a lot of others would not have, you gave me and Severus the chance to have a family and more importantly you taught me to chose right from wrong. Whether you win the tournament or not does not mean I am going to be less proud of you, nor anyone else in this room. I love you, Severus loves you, the Malfoy's and the Potter's love you, the Death Eaters love you, your friends love you and your mate loves you, no one is going to leave you." Tom said, moving over to hug his son, Draco and Severus soon joining in as well.

"Thank you father, that is something I needed to hear." Harry said, before he went on with his lesson with Bellatrix, his family, friends and his mate all there to watch him.

But half way through the lesson, Harry being able to cause mild pain under the curse, there was a loud scream. Harry turned around ready for an attack when he saw something that made his heart shudder in his chest.

Draco was on the floor moaning in pain and clutching his stomach.

"Draco!" Harry yelled and stopped what he was doing, before rushing over to his pained mate.

"Harry, what is happening to me?" Draco asked, though his voice was laced with pain. Draco had mentioned that he was feeling under the weather the last two months. He said he nearly always felt nauseous, was sick some mornings Harry waking up to this on a number of occasions and he also seemed to be gaining weight around his stomach area. Harry had told him it was just a bug and that it would pass in a couple of weeks, he didn't know that it would cause this to happen to someone he loved more than anything.

"I don't know my love, but we are going to call a healer and have everything straightened. Okay?" Harry said, the pain Draco was feeling seeping into his heart as he watched his mate, knowing that he was unable to do anything to help him.

While the two mates were talking, Voldemort and Severus had went of to contact a most trusted healer that would not say anything to anyone. When they returned with the healer in tow, they saw the two boys in the same position as they were when they left, Draco lying on the floor moaning though not as in pain as he was before and Harry kneeling over him whispering loving words to the blonde boy. However it was clear to see that both boys were panicked and upset about what just happened.

"Harry son, you are going to have to move a little bit away from him so I can work. You can sit behind his head, place his head into your lap and whisper calming words to him." The healer said. Harry nodded and did as he was told, moving behind his mate and putting the blonde head into his lap, softly stroking the hair and whispering to his mate.

The healer cast her wand all over Draco's body, a spell used to diagnose the situation of those who are ill or injured.

This took only a few moments but it felt like hours to those waiting to hear the news.

"There is nothing but good news. Your mate is just fine, the pain is normal with the condition he has, and it will pass with the pills I will subscribe for you." The healer said. Harry was relieved that Draco was alright, but she said that there was still a condition and that the pain was normal, and to Harry that was something to worry about.

"So what is wrong with him?" Harry asked quickly. Draco had been given the pills and was now sitting next Harry, snuggling into the side of his mate happily.

"Well you two bonded 3 months ago, Draco is pregnant." The healer said, causing those in the room to freeze in shock. "I have other appointments so I will take my leave. I will find my way to the floo, as I know you need to process what I have told you. Good day." She said, and with that she walked out of the room to the fireplace, and using the floo to go wherever she needed to be.

Everyone in the room was quiet. Out of everything this was something that they never expected to hear, they all knew that there was a chance that couples can become parents on the first bonding, but it was a rare feat. Most bonded couples had to wait a year or more to conceive, which is why Severus and Tom had not had a child yet.

Oncevagain Harry and Draco had beaten all the odds.

Harry was the first one to break the silence. "Your pregnant? I'm going to be a father!?" Harry yelled. He was happy, he had always wanted a family of his own and a big one at that, he was happy that he was able to share this with the person he was destined to be with. He was even getting his family faster than the average couple, which made him even happier.

Harry's squeal brought everyone out of their daze, and all of their gazes soon rested on the rounded stomach of Draco, who was holding it protectively.

"Harry we are going to be parents in 6 months!" Draco yelled. As soon as he did this everyone relaxed, they all thought by Draco's silence that he did not want the baby, this yell proved that he was happy about what was happening.

"Once again you two decide to beat the odds and have a child long before you should have been able to. But we are proud of you." Severus said, he saw the happy looks the pair sharing with one another and he couldn't wait to experience the same thing when he or his mate had their son/daughter as well.

"Harry, Draco. You gave me a family and now you are giving me grandchildren, I don't think I could be more happy right now. Soon we are going to have a little bundle running round here." Voldemort said, a happy smile on face. It had been a long time since small, happy feet were running through these walls.

At dinner that night the pair made the announcement to everyone in the dark. Every single dark wizard in the world now knew that Harry Potter had joined the dark, the word spread and everyone in the dark was trusted so the light caught no wind of what was happening. When the dark heard of the news they were excited, there was going to be another heir to dark, and to such wonderful parents as well.

Harry's friends were excited for them, Harry knew that Ron, Hermione and all of his other friends at Hogwarts would not have been happy for them, as they didn't even like homosexual people, male or female.

When the group went back to Bulgaria they told Viktor, Poliakoff and Gellert as they had stayed back this time to study up, they too were happy for the couple as was the headmaster and teachers when they were told about the baby.

Draco was warned by everyone that his magic might to deplete as the baby needed energy and magic from their parent, but since Harry and Draco were strong a lot of magic was already in the baby so it did not do much damage to Draco. He was tired a bit easily and he was not able to cast the unforgivables as strongly as he used to, but he knew that it was all going to be worth it when they saw their child.

This news in fact caused Harry to push himself harder, not hard enough to make himself tired, lost of energy or ill, but hard enough to make him learn the remaining two curses in two weeks. He now had a pregnant mate, a family and true friends to protect, people who loved him for who he was and not who he could be.

And the light be damned if Harry was going to let them get to the people he loved the most.

Harry was ready for the tournament in two weeks, Harry was ready to take over the ministry in a month and Harry was ready to take Hogwarts in two months.

After a long week at school the boys all went back to the manor Viktor, Poliakoff and Gellert all joining them this time. Harry and Draco went to bed right away, saying their goodnights and I love you's to one another before going to sleep.

Harry's hand was firmly resting on Draco's rounded belly with his arm was around Draco, who was snuggled safely into his chest, protectively.

Nothing was going to harm their child, not even as they slept.


	26. Arriving at Hogwarts

Harry and Draco had learnt a lot in the last 2 weeks, Harry learning more about the tournament that he was going to be putting his name for and Draco learned a lot about pregnancy, mostly those that occur in the male and not in a female.

Now that Harry looked at his mate he wondered how he never guessed in the first place, Draco had been eating and craving more food, he had been a little more prone to mood swings, he was feeling and being sick a lot and he had gained some weight around his stomach. It really was a wonder, not only to him, but to the rest of the dark, how they had managed to miss what was right in front of them.

The mates were excited about their child, Harry now had even more to live for and Draco now had the chance to have the family that he had always wanted, but never thought he would get.

However at the present time both of the boys, and their friends were not very happy as they had to leave their nice home and school to go and live with those at Hogwarts, the place where all of them had been betrayed. The Bulgarians knew that there was no real reason why they should hate the school that they have never been to, but they knew what happened to their friends there and that made them mad enough.

Everyone, including the Death Eaters, who had come to say goodbye to the children that they had all grown to love, was gather in the hall awaiting more news on the tournament.

"My friends and family, as we know our children are going to be leaving us for the Triwizard Tournament, and while I am sad to see them all go, they have put a lot of work into this and I couldn't be more prouder of them." Tom said, gesturing to the children that were standing in a line to the right of him.

"Today they will leave for Hogwarts, and they will not be able to contact us in person until the tournament has ended. They will be able to send word to us through letters and the two-way mirrors that they all have, but no face to face for quite a few months." Severus said, some of the Death Eaters groaning at the idea they would not be able to see them for a long while.

"Hopefully it will be Harry who gets to be the Durmstrang Champion, but these things will go either way. On top of the fact he wished to take part in the tournament Harry must also be vigilant of his mate. Not only is there bond newish but they are not having a child, Harry will become even more protective then he was. If anyone in that school messes with Draco, they will be dead before they could say dark." Tom said smirking, as Harry smiled evilly. Harry had one arm around Draco while his other hand was resting on Draco's stomach.

Draco was a bit large as he was now in his 4th month, but you could only tell if you looked in the right place and knew what you were looking for.

"The parents will take their children to the boat where they will say their last goodbyes and the children will be off. Once they get to the school those in Hogwarts will crowd around them asking things, Hogwarts believes that Durmstrang is a school for boys only, while in fact it is for both girls and boys. They have also been told that the males in the school are very good looking and they will try anything to get into their pants. This will not work as they are all with their destined mates, except the girls." Severus said. He had quickly said that last part as he saw the looks he was getting from the children, looks that would kill anyone who did not know them.

"Once in the school and settled, the old fool will then call everyone into the great hall where they will be introduced to those in Hogwarts, as well as the other all girls school that is in attendance. A few days later the Goblet of Fire will be shown and the students that wish to enter will do so, a few days after that it will then release 3 names and they will be the champions of each school. The tournament consists of three tasks each one harder than the last, it is designed for those of older stature but in this case Harry has been let in." Tom said, with a proud smile on his face.

Suddenly an alarm sounded in the entrance way and everyone groaned, it was time for the children to go to the boat.

All of the Death Eaters came up to each child and hugged them, also saying words of encouragement to them. Voldemort knew that these children changed his Death Eaters, and himself, in good ways though they were all still dark.

After 10 minutes the children all went back to their parents, waved to the others once more, before apparating to the docks where their boat was waiting for them. Other students in year 5 up to year 7 were there, as they were also going. Harry and the others did not really know anyone else in the school as they mostly stuck together, but they were on friendly terms with everyone.

"Goodbye son. You have to promise to write or mirror us every night. Tell us about the place, about the people, how you and Draco are doing and how things are going with the baby." Tom said. He knew that he was an overprotective father, but Harry brought out the best in him and he loved his son dearly.

"I will father, I could never leave you and dad out. I know that Draco is going to be doing the same thing with mom and dad 2." Harry said earning a laugh out of the others. It got confusing when Harry and Draco called one father and the other two dads, so Harry called Tom father, Severus was dad and Lucius was dad 2. Draco called Lucius father, Severus dad and Tom dad 2, it made things a lot easier for all of them.

All of the children hugged their parents for the last time and boarded the ship, they waved and waved to their families until they could no longer see them. Harry was happy to be going to the tournament but he was not happy about being in Hogwarts and seeing all those that betrayed him, or leaving his family behind.

Draco seemed to sense this and put his arm around Harry. This always seemed to calm the boy down, and as soon as Draco was in touching distance of Harry he would always place one hand on the rounded stomach of his mate, to make sure that he and the baby were alright and that nothing was wrong with them.

Half an hour later they were told to go under the deck as they were going to submerge, this was how the boat travelled, once they reached waters deep enough they went under it. It was one of the easiest ways to travel.

A few hours later they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and his friends remembered when they first saw the great castle standing there, they were in awe. However seeing it now only brought feelings of hate and bitterness to the front.

"Don't you worry Harry, all of us are here with you. Besides no one will know who you are, we are saving that for the final battle remember." Draco said, Harry nodded beside him.

"Yes I know, and I know that I have trained for this, but they hurt me so much. What if I run into them?" Harry said.

"Then you will treat them as you did in Diagon Alley, and as you did at the World Cup. You are strong Harry and you always have been. You are stronger than ever now, you have your true friends by your side, a mate that loves without compare and a child on the way. You have everything they thought that you would get or have, you are already stronger then them, you just have to show them now." Draco said to his mate. He always knew what to say.

Harry smiled. "Thank you love, you always know what to say to me." Harry said, leaning up and pressing his lips against his mate's.

A cough broke them apart, when they stopped and turned to look it was all of their friends pointing to the exit of the ship, it was time to go back to the school that started it all.

They all got of the ship and went to the entrance of the school. There was already a white and gold carriage waiting there with girls dressed in blue exiting it. The students of Hogwarts stood in the balcony's wanting to get a look at them, Harry and his friends wanting to hit everyone of them.

The girls all in blue that came from the carriage were from the Beauxbatons school, an all girls school that had a lot of luxury's. This school and Durmstrang were very close to one another, even though they were so far apart, nearly all of the girls in the school were as dark as the ones in Durmstrang, but they decided there instead of the Bulgarian school. Harry and his group made quite a few friends within this school, and after the girls had all been filled in what happened within Hogwarts they wanted no part of the people there.

They did not even get the chance to go to their rooms or anything like that, no they were shown right to the great hall where they were asked to line up outside the large doors, to Harry and his friends it felt like the sorting all over again.

The Beauxbatons were invited in first, their headmistress called them in one at a time and giving their names. In total there were about 20 girls from the school in attendance, then it came the turn of Durmstrang.

Harry and his group were last, and they listened into those that went before them, it eventually came to their turn. "I can't wait to see Dumbledore's and McGonagall's faces when they hear our names my love." Draco said. They all knew that the headmaster would say their bonded names together.

Within the two weeks before the tournament a lot of the couples had bonded, even without the honeymoon, they were still a bonded pair.

There was now Cedric and George Diggory, Fred and Viktor Krum, Bill and Gellert Grindelwald, Charlie and Poliakoff Yale, Percy and Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Blaise Greengrass as well as Neville and Luna Longbottom. They all wanted to be bonded to one another before they had to go to the school.

"Pansy and Percy Parkinson!" The headmaster yelled. The couple walked out hand in hand and went to sit down with the Slytherin's, ignoring the gasp at the sight of Percy Weasley.

"Daphne and Blaise Greengrass!" Once again the couple walked out hand in hand there were not as many gasps this time as they walked to the Slytherin table.

"Cedric and George Diggory!" The headmaster yelled, once again there were gasps as they walked out hand in hand and sat at the Slytherin table.

"Fred and Viktor Krum!" The couple also walked out hand in hand, this caused another gasp as it was a Weasley with the Bulgarian captain of Quidditch.

"Bill and Gellert Grindelwald!" A louder gasp with this couple, as it was a Weasley with such a dark name, and Gellert the child of the evil wizard Dumbledore killed.

"Charlie and Poliakoff Yale!" There was no gasp as no one had heard of the boy, they were all shocked that Charlie was with someone dark.

"Neville and Luna Longbottom!" There was no gasp as people knew these two would end up together, the bigger shock was that they were at a dark school.

"And finally Harry and Draco Malfoy-Riddle!" The headmaster yelled. There was silence, and then there was an uproar, the couple did not care as they walked to their seats with the rest of those on Slytherin.

Everyone turned to look at the teachers table. Sirius, Remus and Severus were all smiling at them, but all of the others were looking at them with mixed feelings. The headmaster had lost the twinkle in his eyes at the mention of the name Riddle, obviously seeing the resemblance between Harry and Tom, but there was no way to prove it.

Dumbledore stood up and explained to everyone the tournament and what it entailed, they then brought out the Goblet of Fire and said that those who wanted the chance to participate must put their name in no later then in 3 days when the results would be given.

After the annoying speech it was time to eat, the food in Hogwarts was not as nice as the meals served in Durmstrang or in Riddle Manor, but it was okay so everyone ate it.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore wished everyone goodnight and hoped to see a lot of names in the cup, Harry snorted at the happiness the man radiated as he had done so much dark.

The Slytherin students showed all of the Durmstrang students the Slytherin common room where they would sleeping, all of the mates had shared quarters while all those that did not have mates stayed in spare rooms with the Slytherin's, which was not as bad. The Beauxbatons were staying with the Ravenclaw's as none of them wanted to be with the Gryffindor's.

When Harry and all his friends got into their own rooms they contacted all of their parents on the two way mirrors as they had all been given one. Harry and Draco told their parents what had happened at the feast and how everyone reacted to their name, which they laughed at. They bid their parents goodnight, promising to contact them again the next night.

Harry and Draco then snuggled down to one another after the days end, they were glad to be away from all those that caused them pain. They bid one another goodnight, told each other that they loved them and then went to sleep.

Just like every other night one of Harry's hands winds up on Draco's stomach, as if he is unconsciously protecting their child even when they sleep.


	27. Champions and Learning of the First Task

Harry and Draco had now been at Hogwarts for a 3 days and they could safely say that they wanted to be home. All of the people were coming up to them asking them out, they thought that their combined names meant that they were brothers, and the pair decided not to correct them for a while.

Harry and all of their friends had some good things about Hogwarts as well, like it did feel good to be in the castle again and it did feel good to be back where they spent most of their lives. But there were bad things as well, like all of the girls wanting to be with the men even though in most cases it was obvious they were taken, the remaining Weasley's were trying to get on good terms with them even when they made it clear they wanted nothing to do with the family and Dumbledore was trying to get them to follow his every order.

"Why can't these people leave us alone? Seriously we try to keep our distance and yet they keep trying. And that Dumbledore, if he so much as wants to speak to me again then I will not be held accountable for my actions." Harry ranted to his mate when they were in their chambers.

The Bulgarians and the French girls were also in the classes with the Hogwarts students, which was not a fun experience as they had already covered all of the material in their school. In Bulgaria they were now learning 6th year spells, wanting to know everything before the final battle in a few months.

"I know Harry all of us feel the same." Draco said. Harry and Draco knew that tomorrow would be the time that the names of the champions were going to be read. Harry had put his name in the cup that day, with the rest of the schools watching him. Ron and Hermione had stared at him with much hate as they were all the same age and they were not able to compete.

Viktor, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Gellert had all placed their names into the Goblet, as well as Daphne. Draco wanted to as he was only 4 months along by now, but Harry had adamantly refused to let his mate near the Goblet, which Draco found sweet.

The next morning Harry and Draco met up with their friends and headed to the Great Hall, where the champions would be selected. The Bulgarians once again sat with the Slytherin's while the French sat with the Ravenclaw's.

"Good morning students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I welcome you to the champion selection for the Triwizard Tournament, today those who put their names in the Goblet of Fire will be selected down to three, one from each school in participant." Dumbledore said, his voice grating on Harry's nerves.

The students all clapped and cheered at this, before the minister Bartemis Crouch spoke. "Now those who are chosen will go to the trophy room and wait for more instructions." He said before he moved over to the Goblet, extended his hand towards it and the blue flames inside the Goblet turned red.

As the flames turned the first piece of parchment flamed out and landed in Dumbledore's hand. "Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore yelled for the French girl, even Harry clapped as he had grown close to those in Beauxbatons as well. Fleur made her way up to the headmasters and headmistress and shook their hands before heading of to the trophy room.

It did not take long for the Goblet flames to turn red once more, releasing another name with it. "Justin Finch-Flentchly!" Dumbledore yelled, the boy was from Hogwarts and was a Hufflepuff, he confidently stood up, walked to the heads and shook their hands, before moving of to join the other champion.

The flames turned red once again and this time Harry knew that it would be the champion for his school whose name was read out. "Harry Riddle!" Dumbledore yelled. Harry was shocked that he had been chosen, but with a loved look from his mate and friends he stood up, kissed his mate on the cheek, strode to where the heads were and shook their hands, though he didn't want to with Dumbledore he knew he had to. He then went to join the other two champions in the trophy room.

The three champions talked among one another getting to know who they would be working with for the next few weeks. Harry and Fleur got on the best, but Justin was okay as well.

Soon the heads, the Minister and some professors entered into the trophy room. "Gather round champions. You are going to be facing some of the hardest tasks that you will ever encounter. There are three all together, each one harder than the last. After the first task it will be Christmas and therefore there is a ball held for the tournament." He paused here and looked at McGonagall, who continued.

"Yes the Yule ball is a dance held in honour of the tournament, all students from all three schools are expected to join in the festivities, and the three champions are the ones to lead us into the first dance. Over the next week I want you three to have found your partners and began to practice. I will be teaching all how to dance next week and I expect you three and your partners to know something." The woman said looking at them with a stern look.

"That will be no problem for me professor, I have a mate so I have my partner. I do not know about my fellow champions but me and my mate know how to dance as well." He said, looking at the looks the others would give him.

"And who is your mate may I ask?" Dumbledore wondered. He knew that this boy was powerful and he thought it would be good to have him on his side. If he was able to get a hold of the mate then he could control the boy. Dumbledore had not yet learned that this was the same Harry Riddle he had met at the raid in Diagon Alley.

What the old man did not know was that Harry could not read minds better then Dumbledore and his shields were as strong as his dad's, Severus had taught him everything. Harry almost killed the man right then when he heard what the man was thinking of taking his mate, the bond may be a few months old now but Harry was even more protective, especially since his mate was carrying. They had also been told that there bond was stronger than most, they would always be protective of one another.

"You will find out at the ball." Harry sneered at the man, though Dumbledore did not notice.

Justin and Fleur also had someone in mind and they also could dance, so there was nothing to worry about them.

The first task will be in three days, on Monday. Study up on everything you think you will need to know as you won't know the task till the day of it." Harry doubted that, he knew that the first task had something to do with the large packages that arrived the same times as them, and he knew that he would be able to find them.

They were then released from the trophy room and Harry went in search of Draco, the Headmaster had made him mad and only his mate was able to calm him down. Harry found his friends first but his mate was not with them, they saw that Harry was mad and that he wanted his mate so they told him that he was in their rooms, waiting for Harry.

Harry just nodded his thanks before turning down the corridor towards his rooms. He ran into a girl on his way who stopped him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. He recognised the girl, Cho Chang a Ravenclaw who he couldn't stand.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me? I am the most popular and beautiful girl here, I think you should be seen with me." She said, trying to sound seductive, when to Harry she sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"No, I have a mate that I will be attending with, and they are the most beautiful in this school, in fact in all three schools." Harry said in a rough tone.

"There is no one better than me. How about you come to my private quarters and I show you how good I can be." She said, advancing on him. She got close quickly and placed her lips on his.

In less than a second she was ripped of Harry by his own magic and thrown to the floor. Harry was always on guard, so as soon as the lips touched his the magic flared and she was flung against the wall.

However the stupid girl that it was because he enjoyed it and advanced to him again, swaying her hips. However she didn't even get 3 feet to him as he pushed her away with his hands this time.

"Stay away from me you slut!" Harry yelled at her. She looked shocked, no one had called her that since she was younger, she didn't think of herself like that she just liked to bed attractive men.

"But I know you liked it. All of the men I have been with say that I am the best kisser." She screamed at him.

Harry held up his left arm where his bonding band lay as well as his ceremonial/wedding ring. "You see this slut! This is bonding band made when two mates bond together after marrying, the ring is my wedding ring meaning I am married to the one destiny planned me to. I would never leave my love for an ugly slut like you!" Harry screamed in her face. By now a crowd had gathered and Cho smirked, she thought that people would come to her rescue.

"Haha, you really think that? I bet no one else here does." She sneered at him. Though when she looked at those around her, even those in her own house, they did not step up and agree with her. Instead some stayed quiet, others agreed with Harry. No one agreed with her.

She saw that she was not going to get the boy that she wanted so she ran off. As well as this all of the boys heard the conversation and decided that if the girl were to approach them they would deny her.

Harry finally got to his chambers, he was even angrier then he was. Draco massaged him to calm him down, kissed him, told him he loved him and Harry calmed down. He told Draco about Dumbledore and what the man wanted to do to the pair, he told Draco about the dance and he told him about Cho. He told him what she did, what he did in response and then what he said to her. While Draco was mad that she had kissed his mate, he was glad that Harry had used his magic to get it across. The whole school would know that the boy had a mate, but they would not be able to figure it out till the ball.

Harry went to sleep that night calmed down and in the arms of his lover. He was not the one holding his mate this time, his mate was holding him. He loved holding Draco in one arm and protecting his child with the hand of the other, but he thought he loved it when Draco held him in his arms just as much.

During the night Harry and Draco awoke to the sound of their parents calling them through their two-way mirrors, which was strange as they never did this during the night.

"Father what is it?" Harry asked. His father looked a bit put out.

"Son we have found out what your first task is." Severus said, him as well as the Malfoy's, all looked out as well.

"What is it?" Harry asked, he and Draco were a little nervous to know what the task would be.

"Harry my son, the first task is Dragons." Tom said, looking a bit upset for his son.

Harry was shocked. They were going to let children face of Dragons. "Father thank you, but I do know all there is to know about Dragons, I will be fine. Besides I want to win, and now I have a family to wait for, I'm not going to lose." Harry said confidently.

They bid their parents goodnight, then kissed one another before saying goodnight to each other and saying that they love one another.

Harry then snuggled into Draco happily, and they fell asleep knowing that Harry will win the tournament.


	28. First Task and The Yule Ball

It was the morning of the first task and even though Harry had been studying for it he was still nervous. He and Draco had just woken up, and he did not want to leave the bed, he wanted to stay with his mate and child.

"Harry it is time for you to get up. We need to go down to breakfast and then you are of to the first task." Draco said. He knew that Harry was nervous and didn't want to be getting up, but he had to. He knew that if Harry won this tournament and then revealed himself as Harry Potter at the final battle, his friends would see that he was more then they thought he could be.

"But I want to stay here with you and our baby Draco." Harry loved being around Draco and their child, even though they had not met the baby yet he and his mate were already in love with them, and very protective.

"I know and I want you to stay here, but we both will be watching you face of that Dragon. You know what you fighting does to me, you may get something special if you do." Draco said with a sexy smirk. He and Harry had not made love since they found out that he was pregnant, Harry did not want to hurt him or the baby. But now that he was going into his 5th month the baby was strong on its own, they could do things with no harm now.

Harry knew that Draco would do this, they had not made love in a long time and he missed it. Draco saying this meant that they could be having their sex after the task, and that was something he would get up over.

"Okay, you know how to tempt me Mr Malfoy." Harry said, smiling.

"Its actually Mr Malfoy-Riddle." Draco corrected. It amazed him how all of the people still thought that they were brothers or related in some way, they have taken their last names it is obvious that they are mates.

Harry did get up right after that and Draco followed. He was going to be there cheering on his mate as he did his first task, then they had the Yule Ball the next day. Draco had been officially asked by Harry but they would not tell anyone outside their circle of friends, they were waiting to give another surprise at the Yule Ball. This of course meant that girls still came up asking if they would go with them, they always said no and that they were already going with something.

Harry and Draco met up with their friends and headed down to the Great Hall, where people were already sitting and chatting together. However Harry had the feeling that something was going to happen.

And Harry was right.

"You lot!" An angry voice said behind them. They all turned and saw Ron, Hermione and a few of their group surrounding them. Harry was shocked that it wasn't him they were talking to, but the older Weasley's just in front of them.

"What do you want?" Fred asked, he hated his little brother, he always said he was so lucky to be friends with the boy-who-lived, that he was going to be rich and famous and that the world would know his name. This annoyed some of the family, while their parents and sister encouraged even agreeing, this was one of the many reasons that they had joined up with Harry.

"How could you be around those freaks? You are Weasley's and you are supposed to stick with your family, not move to Bulgaria, not go to another school and certainly not getting new things when we can't! How did you even afford to go to the school and get those robes?" There was obvious jealousy in the words, knowing that he could never have the things that his ex siblings now had.

"Well we got into the school free, you see you don't have to pay to get into Durmstrang, you just apply for it. As for the living in Bulgaria that is true but we do not live in the school in fact we live in a mansion not far from the school, and the robes were bought by the family that we are living with." Charlie said, this made Ron and group groan, they lived in a mansion and got money?

"What about us? If you were getting all of that money you should have brought us with you, we are your family!" Ron yelled, causing the Weasley's, their mates and their to laugh.

"They are not your family anymore Weasel. They are mated and bonded now, they rejected the name of Weasley, the only family that they have no is us." Cedric said, moving closer to George.

Ron turned to look at him. "And just who are you?" Ron sneered.

"I am Cedric Diggory, the mate of George." Cedric said. The other mates introduced themselves as well, making those in front of him gasp.

"How and why would you mate with fags?" Hermione asked.

They all growled at her. "Oh shut up you Mud-Blood." Draco sneered at her.

"Shut up yourself Ferret, you could never love anyone, and no one could love you!" Ron said to him. Harry was getting angrier and angrier, no one talked to his mate like that and gets away with it.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, shut the fuck up! Draco is in fact my mate and I love him, he is more powerful than any of you could understand! And you Hermione Jean Granger I am shocked at you, I heard that you were the brightest witch of your age and this is how you act, I am disappointed in you!" Harry yelled to them. Ron and Hermione were shocked at the way this person was talking to them, but they could feel the magic that swirling around Harry and thought better than to say anything more. The group then left the hall.

Harry and the other champions were asked to go to the trophy room once again, Harry kissed Draco and subtly rubbed his stomach, saying goodbye to his mate and his child, before heading out with the other 2 champions.

Harry was given his costume, red and silver with his last name and the number 1 on the back of it. Fleur's was similar to Harry's but was blue and white with her last name and the number 2 on it, Justin's was yellow and black with his last name and the number 3 written on the back.

The Minister then came over to them, they had been moved into a tent. "Good morning champions, in this bag there are 3 very real dragons. You reach your hand in and pick out a dragon, this will be the dragon that you have to face. Each dragon has been given a golden egg to protect, it has been laid in the real nest so you pass the dragon to get the egg. This egg contains a clue as to what the next will be. Good luck to you all." He said, then told Fleur to reach into the bag.

Fleur reached in with some hesitation and pulled out a Welsh Green dragon, it was smaller than most dragons and completely light green, but it had some of the hottest fire.

Next it was the turn of Justin, he also reached hesitantly into the bag and pulled out another dragon. This one was slightly larger, it was red in colouring with a gold mane, this was called the Chinese Fireball.

Harry was the last one to have a go into the bag. He felt something sharp so he picked it up this was a chocolate brown colour with sharp horns surrounding its whole body, it was also the largest dragon in the known magical world. This was called the Hungarian Horntail.

Harry already had an idea of how he was going to beat the dragon, and he knew that he was going to get some of the highest points as no one else was able to do this.

Fleur and Justin went first and they were both able to get the golden egg from their dragon.

Harry's name was called and he went into the arena, he searched the crowd and found Draco sitting with all of their friends. He was slowly rubbing his stomach, even though no on else saw what he was doing other than their friends next to them. Harry smiled and looked down a bit to see the slight bulge in his mates stomach, no one else could see it as it was still too small. Harry smiled at Draco and his child before turning to where he could see the smoke of the dragon.

He had his wand with him just in case, but what he was planning to do had no need for a wand. He walked right round a big rock to see the Horntail lying next to its nest, its body resting to the side, its head wrapped forward around half of the nest and its tail coming around to connect to the head, it was protecting its eggs just like Harry was protecting his mate and child.

Harry walked right up to the dragon and looked at it. The dragon raised its head and spotted him, it uncurled its head and lifted up as if to strike him, when Harry did something that most of the crowd gasped at.

' _Hello Beautiful, tell me what is your name?'_ Harry asked, he was talking in the language of the snakes. Dragons were reptiles just like snakes, this meant that all reptiles including snakes and lizards were able to understand the language. The only other person to be able to speak parseltongue was Voldemort, Harry knew from a young age that he could talk to snakes but he had read up on it when he came into the wizarding world, he knew that people looked down on it so he never mentioned it. It was a good thing he did not, or people may have connect Harry Riddle and Harry Potter as the same person.

 _'I am Majesty young speaker. I was never aware there was another who spoke the ancient language. I am honoured to meet you.'_ The dragon said and bowed her head.

 _'As am I Majesty, could I take one of the eggs please. There is a golden egg buried in your nest that is not yours, I promise not to touch any of your precious children. I too have a mate and child on the way, I know how protective you are.'_ Harry said, indicating with his head to Draco.

The dragon turned to look and saw a blonde boy holding his bulging stomach and smiled, remembering when she too had that look.

 _'He is a true beauty and your children will be beautiful. You may have the egg you seek, and do me a favour come visit me in the forest sometimes, me and my kind get lonely there as we don't get visitors.'_ Majesty said.

 _'Of course I will, and I thank you. I will bring my mate to meet with you also.'_ Harry said earning a dragon like nod from her. He reached into her nest and pulled out the only golden egg, he lifted the egg to the dragon so she could sniff it, to make sure that he was taking one of her children. She then nodded her head, and Harry stroked it.

Harry was then lifted onto the neck of the dragon before she took of, she flew around the arena for a while allowing Harry to look at everything through her eyes. She landed and Harry stroked her head once again smiling before leaving the arena.

A few hours later it was time for the Yule ball. Draco and his friends had congratulated him, Draco allowing him to make love after the event. Harry had gotten first place, Fleur had gotten second and Justin had gotten third.

Harry and Draco got ready in their dress robes and went down to meet their friends, before they all headed to the Great Hall for the ball. All of the tables had been removed from the hall, replaced with one table with refreshments, the rest of the floor was clear for dancing.

Harry and Draco, as well as the other two champions and their dance partners, had to wait behind as they were last ones to go into the hall. All of their friends headed in saying that they would meet them in there.

Harry and Draco kisses before leading the other two couples into the hall. The music started up and Harry led Draco in a dance, the other two champion couples soon followed, and they were followed by the rest of the school in dancing as well.

After a few more soft songs the music teacher introduced a famous band that he had hired for the event. Harry and Draco were happy that the traitors did not do anything to ruin their night.

By the end of the ball Harry and Draco were beyond tired, they had danced to every song only with one another, if someone else asked them they would say no and move to the next dance, they also ate quite a bit so their stomach's were full as well.

When the night ended they headed back to their chambers where they changed out of their dress robes and into a pair of boxers, Harry and Draco always wore boxers and nothing else to bed, it made them feel better feeling the skin to skin that they did.

They contacted their parents, who had spent more time together nowadays, and told them how the task went and how the ball was, they told Harry that they were proud of him and that they wanted more updates on the baby till they got back home, they were also told that Lucius and James had bonded, as had Lily and her partner, as well as Narcissa and her partner. They talked for a bit and then they wished their children goodnight, before the mirror deactivated and went round their necks once again.

They then lay in bed and settled down. They talked for a little bit, mostly about the tournament, how good Harry had been, about their future and about their baby. They then said to one another that they loved them, they gave each other a passionate kiss and wished each other a goodnight.

Harry was holding Draco to him tonight, no matter how much Harry liked to be held he also loved to hold Draco and his child close to him. So Draco snuggled up to his mate, Harry had Draco snuggled up to him and one arm wrapped around his mate and his other hand around his stomach, making sure he could feel the bump of the baby inside his mate.

Harry was happy with how his life was going, he wouldn't change a thing.


	29. The Second Task

Draco had now entered into his 5th month and his stomach was becoming more pronounce, however no one suspected that he was pregnant all people knew was that he and Harry were mates. Draco had been so proud of Harry when he got first place in the first task, but they had not yet found the clue that would lead them to the second task.

Harry had tried looking at the egg but when he opened the egg it made such a shrill and loud noise that had no tune and did not provide a single clue. The answer came to Harry from Draco who suggested that they go and have a bath. The egg was placed beside the bath but Harry knocked it into the water when he went to reach for the soap, he went to quickly pick it up not hearing the song that it was making. Draco however heard a tune coming from underneath the water and took the egg from his mate placing it back beneath the surface.

"Draco what are you doing?" Harry asked, he was scared that the water would affect the clue.

"Harry there is a tune when you put it under the water, hold your breath and go underwater." Draco said, he and Harry then held their breath and went underwater.

Harry was shocked to hear a lovely tune coming from the egg, and words began to come from the middle of the egg. The clue was as follows:

 **Come seek us where our voices sound,**

 **We cannot sing above the ground,**

 **And while you're searching ponder this;**

 **We've taken what you'll sorely miss,**

 **An hour long you'll have to look,**

 **And to recover what we took,**

 **But past an hour, the prospect's black,**

 **Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.**

Harry and Draco came up after hearing this and they understood what it was they had to do.

"So the task is going to be in the Black Lake, that is where the Mer-people live. But there is part of the clue that I don't understand, has anything of yours been taken?" Draco asked.

At this Harry himself looked confused, nothing of his had been taken, so what had they taken that he would have to look for?

"No they haven't, but they should make their move soon, it is the test in a few hours." Harry said. They had their bath and then Harry went to library to study up on the creatures of the Black Lake, leaving Draco in their chambers resting.

While Harry was in the library Dumbledore came to their chambers and asked to see Draco. As soon as Draco came into view the headmaster said, "You will be needed for this task Mr Malfoy." and then stunned the shocked boy, the Charms professor with him levitated the stunned boy out of the room and to another, where there were two other sunned people being seen to by Madame Pomfrey.

Harry had been in the library for 2 hours when he was called by one of the professors telling him that it was time for the champions to head to the Lake.

Harry did not have the need for spells, potions or plants to make him breathe underwater, his phoenix was a dark one meaning that it had all elemental powers, and it can survive in all elements, allowing him to breathe underwater.

When Harry arrived at the lake he was shocked to see that Draco was not there watching him as his mate had said he would. Harry had the distinct impression that he was not going to like what had happened to Draco.

"Champions, you have all read your clue by now. Something has been taken from each of you, you will find it in the old ruins under the lake, you must defeat the creatures and collect what it is we stole from you within the hour. If you do not return in the hour then you will lose the tournament." Dumbledore said.

Fleur cast the Bubble-Head charm, making a veil around her face allowing her to breathe, this would give her some points for being able to perform it. Justin was able to transfigure himself to have the head of a shark allowing him to breathe underwater, he was given higher points for the fact that he could transfigure part of himself. When Harry was asked what he was going to do he replied with nothing, he just said that his creature inheritance allowed him to breathe underwater, Harry was given maximum points for this as he studied up on his creature.

When the canon sounded Harry and the other two champions went under the waves in search of what they lost.

15 minutes in Harry had found the ruins, they were surrounded by creatures that were half octopus and half human holding long and sharp spears. They hissed at him that he could only take one of the things taken and not two, he nodded and proceeded to where they had indicated to him.

When Harry got to where the creatures had told him he was shocked at what he was seeing. In front of him were three stunned people attached to rope at the bottom of the river. Harry could not see them as the water was murky.

The first person that he came upon was Fleur's little sister Gabrielle who had come with her from Beauxbatons. She was wearing what appeared to be night clothes indicating that she had been taken early in the morning or last night. The girls eyes, nose, ears and mouth seemed to tightly shut and closed over so that no water was able to get into them, and caused the girl to drown.

Harry then moved onto the next person. It was a Hufflepuff that Harry did not know the name of, but he did know that it was Justin's girlfriend as he came with her to the Yule Ball and introduced her to him. She too was wearing night clothes and her eyes, ears, nose and mouth were sealed shut, just as the young girls was next to her.

Harry then moved onto the next person. He was shocked and angered by what he was seeing.

Draco Malfoy-Riddle, his mate, was there attached to a rope at the bottom of the river, wearing what Harry had last seen him in a few hours ago. His eyes, nose, ears and mouth were also sealed shut, Harry knew that this wasn't needed with Draco he was also the same phoenix as him and so he was able to breathe underwater.

His mate was pregnant! How could Dumbledore do this?! Was all Harry could think.

Harry rushed to cut the rope on his mate's foot with a cutting spell before rushing to the surface with his mate in tow. As soon as they reached the surface the seals that were around Draco's mouth, nose, ears and eyes broke and he took a deep breathe.

"Harry why am I here? Why am I all wet?" Draco asked hanging onto his mate.

"Draco you were part of the second task. They stuck you underwater for who knows how long for me to find." Harry said angrily, Draco's face scrunched up in hate.

The crowd cheered as Harry was the first one to surface, he came in first place, Fleur came in second with her sister while Justin came in last with his girlfriend.

Harry and Draco made their way to the pier where their friends, headmaster and Dumbledore were waiting.

As soon as they were both dried Harry went right up to the Hogwarts headmaster. "Just what did you think you were doing when you took my mate?!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore, advancing on the man.

"The task was to get the thing that meant the most to you, Harry. If Draco is your mate then he is most important to you, it was the obvious thing to do." Dumbledore said looking like it was nothing new.

"Obvious! My mate is fucking pregnant!" Harry yelled at the man.

This shocked everyone around them, the headmaster of their school and their friends were angry they knew that Draco was pregnant and they were shocked that Dumbledore would do something like this.

"He's a boy he can't have kids." Ron said from the background, wanting to look good for his headmaster.

"You fool he is my mate just like I am his, and gender does not matter when it comes to that! Two males, two females and one of each are able to conceive a child no matter how many they want, in same sex couples both mates can carry!" Harry yelled at the boy. He just wanted to kill everyone who had hurt him, he wanted to kill Dumbledore the most for putting his baby's and his mate's life at stake.

"Harry love, you need to calm down." Draco was upset himself, not as angry as his mate but upset. He knew that Harry was very protective of him right now and he knew that anything made against him would be on the head of the other.

"Calm down! They tried to kill my mate and my unborn child!" Harry yelled, advancing on the man who started this.

"Mr Riddle, I swear I did not know he was with child, if I did I never would have put him in danger." Dumbledore said in a gentle voice. However the man was lying, a few days ago he noticed that Draco's stomach was bigger and there was a smaller aura of magic around the boy, he knew that he was pregnant. He thought that if he could endanger the mate then he could Harry under his control and use the boy to get to Voldemort. Dumbledore still did not know that Harry Riddle was the son of Voldemort.

"You liar! Look at him, his stomach is enlarged with a child, it is obvious that he is pregnant! You knew he was my mate and you wanted to use him against me! You can't even deny it I know how to read minds and although your strong I can read you like a book!" Harry yelled, he was going to kill the man right now for harming his mate.

Draco knew that he had to do something right now or his mate was going to give them away and then all of their plans were going to be ruined. "Draco go and kiss him, being in contact with you calms him down. Let him feel the bump too." George said, who was standing next to him.

It was true, whenever Harry was angry or upset he would always want to hold Draco and kiss him, it was his way of calming down. Since Draco had become pregnant holding his stomach was another way that Harry calmed down.

Draco nodded and went round to Harry coming to stop in front of him. "Harry I am fine, I am right here." Draco said, when he saw Harry was about to respond he pulled his mate closer to him and smashed his lips against Harry's. Harry was shocked by the kiss at first but did relax into it , he however did not fully calm down. Draco lifted one of Harry's hands and placed it over the bump in his stomach so Harry could feel the baby. Draco had started to feel the baby kick when Harry had left that morning for the task, he was going to show him after the task was done and Harry had won it, he thought now was a good time.

Harry relaxed into the kiss from his mate and he calmed even more when he felt the bump in his mates stomach, but he knew that just because the bump was there it didn't mean that the baby was still alive inside its father and that made him still angry. That was until he felt the baby move under his touch, it was a small kick but it was still enough to feel. When Harry felt that he calmed down immediately knowing that both his mate and his child were alright.

Draco had felt Harry calm down and moved away from the kiss, but not far enough away so that he was out of touch of Harry.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said. Draco glared at him.

"I didn't do it for you. I didn't want my mate to do anything he would regret because of you. Leave us alone." Draco sneered before leading his mate back to their rooms.

Harry had calmed down immediately after being their room, away from everyone else. "They kicked, our baby kicked." Harry said, placing his hand on the round stomach once again.

"Yeah it began this morning, I was going to tell you this afternoon when you won the test, but when I saw how angry you were I knew this would be a way to calm you down." Draco said, snuggling into Harry happily, Harry's hand still on his stomach.

"It did and I thank you love. If you hadn't done that I would have ruined everything that we are working towards and I don't want that. I love you so much Draco, and I love our baby as well." Harry said, stroking Draco's hair.

"And we love you to Harry. When is the next task?" Draco asked, he knew that the second and third tasks were on the same day but he did not know when the third began.

"Tonight, I have to be in the grounds at 8pm and they will give us instructions then. Just think, in a few more hours we are going to be going home. No more school until next year." Harry said with a happy sigh.

The headmaster had told them and all of their friends that there was no reason for any of them to come into school or lessons for the last few months. He said that they were working so hard for the dark, that they learned everything in 5th year and that he wanted Harry and Draco to spend all of their time with each other and their child. At first the pair denied it wanting to stay at school, but they eventually decided to do it.

"Yeah, and I don't think our parents are going to be happy when we tell them what the second task did, as well as if anything happens in the third one. We will have to hold them of." Draco said, earning a happy smile from his mate.

"Let's get some rest for an hour or so, then we head to the grounds." Harry said and Draco nodded. They fell asleep quickly, Harry ready for the task and ready to win.


	30. The Third Task

The daily prophet had gotten word about what occurred at the second task and it was in the papers in the evening edition.

 **HAS DUMBLEDORE GONE MAD?**

 **'Reports have come in the last few hours regarding the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, that have shown us that Dumbledore may not be as good as he once seemed. The second task of this dangerous tournament was something of the champion's that was important to them was taken from them and hidden in the Black Lake on the grounds of Hogwarts Castle.**

 **However it turns out that what was taken was not an object, but a person who was close to the specific champion. I was not in attendance for the second task as I was in the first but many eye witnesses have come forward with this information. The Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour had to rescue her 12 year sister from the depths of the Lake and the Hogwarts champion Justin Finch-Flentchly had to rescue his girlfriend from the depths of the Lake as well.**

 **However this is not the shocking news, no this came from the Durmstrang champion Harry Riddle, whose mate was taken and placed at the bottom of the river. The champions had one hour to get their specific person and return to the surface, Harry Riddle came in first place, followed by Fleur and then Justin.**

 **The shocking news was after this event. According to eye witnesses Mr Riddle did not look happy when he came out of the lake, apparently he looked really mad, the reason for this was soon revealed.**

 **According to witnesses they heard Mr Riddle yell 'Just what do you think you were doing when you took my mate?' This was not shocking as it was well known to all of the students there that they were mates. Dumbledore had replied that it was to take the thing that was most important to one of the champions, which made him think it was okay to take a living person. It is what came next that shocked everyone in attendance and myself.**

 **'Obvious thing to do! My mate is fucking pregnant!' The had yelled. According to the headmaster he did not know Mr Riddle's mate was pregnant. There was a discussion for others in the audience that same sex mates could have children, followed by Mr Riddle saying that he could see the headmaster lying from reading his mind.**

 **When I look at the pictures taken from the event it is obvious that Draco Malfoy-Riddle, the mate of Harry Malfoy-Riddle, was indeed pregnant. Below this article there is a picture of Mr Malfoy-Riddle with his friends, his stomach is obviously enlarged and his hand is always resting on it. To me and to many of the people there this was obvious. It took a kiss of his mate, and the feel of their baby inside him that calmed young Mr Riddle.**

 **This makes me wonder, readers, if Dumbledore is all there. How could he take children like this and use them in tournament that dangerous? Who stuns children and takes them under the lake? And who puts a pregnant mate underwater?**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen I leave you to decide.**

 **RITA SKEETER, EDITOR AND PUBLISHER OF THE DAILY PROPHET.**

Harry read the paper and smiled, his father was not going to be happy. He knew that Tom always read the paper, and he was doing it more now that his son was in the tournament. He also knew that Voldemort would not come to the castle to take on Dumbledore as they had a plan and he would stick to it, no matter how much he wanted to kill the man.

Not long after reading this Harry was called for his third and final task. He went with Draco, who knew that Harry was not going to let him out of his sights until they were back at their manor.

Draco and Harry were protective of each other even months into their bonding, just because their bond was so strong, however Harry had been even more protective of Draco since he got pregnant and now that the headmaster had already tired to kill him in Harry's eyes he was being even more protective.

Draco kind of liked the attention that his love was giving him, even though it was a bit annoying to him watching him like a hawk.

Harry had learned that the final task was going to be a maze. Harry had gotten a call from his father telling him that Mad-Eye Moody, one of the professors teaching there was using Polyjuice potion to get information. His real name was Barty Crouch Junior, the son of the Minister. He was going to put a port-key inside the Triwizard Cup that would transport them to a graveyard, where Voldemort would be waiting. Barty knew who Harry was so that made things easier. They will have one of the auror's that they had in the dungeon with him, and he will be killed. Harry would then return with the dead body and say that Voldemort was back, Barty would then take the boy back to his chambers where he would then escape, leaving the light to find the real Mad-Eye.

His father had not yet read the paper by this point, and Harry was going to tell him that night when they spoke with the mirror.

Harry told all of his friends to keep an eye on Draco for him while he was in the maze, to which they nodded.

"Champions this is no ordinary maze. While inside you will learn that the maze plays tricks on the mind, some have gone crazy trying to navigate it. The maze can also change, so be on your guard and don't trust anything you see or hear, even each other. If one you wishes to leave the maze send up red sparks into the air, if one of you is taken by the maze then you will be returned here. When one grasps the Cup the tournament is over and you will all be found and brought back. Good luck to you all." The Minister said.

Harry turned and smiled at his mate, who was sitting in the front and once again holding his belly. He got a nod and a mouthed 'I love you' from his mate, before he heard the canon, as soon as this noise sounded he took of into the maze first. Since he was in first place Harry entered the maze first, Fleur came in 5 minutes later and Justin came in 5 minutes after Fleur.

Harry already had an idea of where the Cup was, Barty had told him. It had to be Harry who used the Cup to get to the graveyard, as he was the one in the plan, he knew it was cheating but it was the only way to make sure he would be the one to get into the graveyard.

Harry remembered the route that Barty had told him about, going left and then right all over again in a specific sequence until he saw the blue, glowing Cup. He had seen some red sparks a bit earlier on indicating that someone had been taken out of the maze, he smiled it looked like he was going to be seeing his father for sure.

Harry reached out and took the Cup, feeling the familiar feeling of using a port-key, he landed on his feet in the middle of a graveyard and he could sense his fathers near by.

Using that sense he navigated his way through the many stones, trees and lumps in the crowd before he could finally his fathers and some of the Death Eaters in his sights. As soon as he saw his parents he rushed to them and hugged them, hugging the Death Eaters that had come as well.

"Father, dad. I have missed you, there is so much that I have to tell you, and some of it is not good." Harry said. He was okay telling his family now of what has been going on, he could stay here for an hour or so before he had to head back and claim the prize.

"Well what's the good news cub?" Remus asked, taking of the mask that covered his face. All of the Death Eaters did this too revealing Remus, Sirius, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and some others that Harry did not know the names of.

"Well the good news is that Draco is now in his 5th month and is doing fine. We are going to the healer when we return to the mansion as we no longer trust anything in thing in that school, even more so now than we did." Harry said this part with a sneer on his face, making the adults wonder what happened to cause it.

"Harry what is the bad news?" Lucius asked, he was almost afraid to know.

"That crazy old man is what is the bad news! The second task was to get something important that was taken from us, from under the Black Lake!" Harry yelled, his shout causing some of the Death Eaters to cover their ears.

"What's so bad bout that cub?" Sirius asked, getting a dark look from his Godson.

"What's bad about that is that the thing I had to go and save was Draco, my pregnant mate!" Harry yelled even louder. At this shout the Death Eaters, Voldemort and Severus turned nasty.

"They kidnapped children to use as bait, in the bottom of a lake, and one of them was pregnant!?" Tom yelled.

"Yes and I know Dumbledore knew it too! I read his mind he wants to use Draco so I will help him. He knew that he was pregnant with my child and he thought he could use them to get to me! His eyes, nose, mouth and ears were all sealed father, it hurt so much seeing my mate like that." Harry said, his eyes beginning to water with tears.

Both set of parents moved to hug the boy and he accepted it. He told them what happened after that, what he had said to them and what Draco did to calm him down, he even said that their child moved which brought smiled to all of the faces.

They talked for another half an hour, and then it was time for Harry to return with the dead body of the auror. He hugged his parents and then the Death Eaters before making his way to the port-key, he opened his eyes to the scene of when he first went in, the loud music and all of the people staring at him.

He was not going to pretend to cry, but he was going to pretend that he was in shock, that was something that can easily be done.

It did not take long for the light to see the dead body that had been brought back with him.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked him. No matter how much he wanted to smirk, Harry knew that he could not. This was all part of the plan, people from the paper were here to see this and Harry knew that Dumbledore and the Order had not told people that Voldemort was back. This was the plan, to get people from the paper to hear that the Dark Lord is back, write about and then everyone in the light would panic.

Another part of the plan, the part that Harry liked, was making Dumbledore look even worse then he did from the previous edition. If he told Dumbledore that Voldemort was back and that it was him that attacked Diagon Alley, the readers would be shocked as Dumbledore had told them it was Voldemort who attacked.

"It's Voldemort, headmaster, he is back. It was definitely him that attacked Diagon Alley the other week, I read about it in the papers and he mentioned it when we were in the graveyard. He killed this auror when he first got there." Harry said in his most panicked voice that he could find.

"Harry you can't say things like that." Dumbledore said to him, knowing that the press could hear what they were saying.

"But why sir, they should know that the Dark Lord is back!" Harry yelled, panicked. This caused the whole stadium to go into silent shock before there was an uproar.

"Mad-Eye, take Harry to your chambers and keep him there, give him something for the shock that he is in." Dumbledore said in his grandfather voice.

Mad-Eye nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him.

When they were out of sight they looked at one another and smiled evilly. "Looks like the plan is working my Prince, soon you will be back at the manor where you belong and we will be taking Hogwarts by storm." The man said, the potion wore of revealing the young face of Barty Crouch Junior underneath.

The man smiled at Harry before apparating away. He told Harry where the real Moody was, Harry then knocked himself around a little bit to make sure that it looked like there had been a struggle.

When the headmaster and the professors came into the room he explained what happened and then pointed to the chest where the real Moody had been kept. Once the man was free Harry was allowed to go back to his rooms with Draco, for their last night ever in Hogwarts.

Draco congratulated him on winning the tournament, said how proud he was of his lovely mate and kissed him. Harry and Draco made love to celebrate his win and then contacted their parents to tell them how things went, they were very happy that things had went the way they hoped it would and congratulated Harry on winning and tricking the light even more.

They bid their parents goodnight telling them that they would see them tomorrow when they got back to Bulgaria.

Harry and Draco talked for a bit, mostly about going home tomorrow, how close Draco was to giving birth, how close their attack on Hogwarts was going to be and how excited they were that Harry was going to be taking home the Triwizard Cup, that he would get at the leaving ceremony tomorrow morning before they left.

Harry and Draco then told each other that they loved them, both also saying that they love their baby, kissed one another again and bid goodnight.

Draco was holding Harry tonight as Harry had been sore when he came back from the tournament, and being in his mate's arms helped heal him more. Harry had his hand against Draco's stomach and Draco's was on top of his, both holding their baby protectively.

As they were going to sleep the same thought crossed their minds. The light was never going to win, they would fall and the dark would make the world a better place, the place that it should have been. Harry and Draco, as well as all of their friends, looking more forward to killing those that hurt them, especially the headmaster, Ron and Hermione.


	31. Leaving Hogwarts, More New Friends

Harry and Draco woke up happy that morning, as they knew that today was the day they were going home. They couldn't wait to see their family and friends and, most of all, they could not wait to be away from Hogwarts, they did not mind the castle but it was the people inside that got on their nerves.

"Harry, our last day here!" Draco squealed when he awoke that morning.

"Yes love I know, and I am just as excited as you are. But we still have to stay here till lunch, then we get on the ship to go home." Harry said, he was smiling and frowning at the same. Smiling as he was going home and away from all the people in Hogwarts, but frowning because he had to stay there for another few hours.

"Yes I know, but I can't wait to be in our own bed. And I'll be giving birth soon now." Draco explained to his love. This information shocked Harry.

"Draco you still have another 4 months till you give birth, you have only just entered month 5." Harry said, he didn't think that was soon to him.

"Harry my love I did some research when you were busy one day. All of the books I found say that male pregnancy last 5-6 months, that means at most I am due in just over a month." Draco said. He was nervous, he was scared of telling Harry this thinking that he would hate him.

Harry could see the look on his loves face and he knew what it meant. "Draco I am not mad at you. What would make you think I would be mad or hate you when I find out that I can see our baby in less time?" Harry asked. He moved over to Draco wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Harry just loved holding his mate, and he loved it even more now that his mate was pregnant.

"I don't know Harry. I just thought that since you had a lot on your plate that you would not be as happy about the baby coming early, wanting to focus on the plan." Draco said, snuggling his head into Harry's chest.

Harry smiled softly and stroked the blonde hair. "Oh Draco, yes we do have plans, and yes we do have to focus on them. But you, and now our baby, are the most important thing to me. No matter how much I want revenge on the people who hurt me, you and our child are always going to come first." Harry said, placing his hands on either side of Draco's face and lifting his head. He looked into the blonde's eyes, then leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you Harry. You gave me everything I thought I didn't deserve." Draco said when the kiss had ended.

"Draco, I am the one who does not deserve you, or this beautiful we created. But I know that I would not change this at all, I am happy with you, with our baby and the new family I created for myself. I would not change you." Harry said, sincerity shone in his eyes.

"And I feel the same Harry. You bring out the best in me and I guess we have always belonged with one another." Draco said.

Harry nodded and kissed him once more before they got ready and walked out the door to their last meal in the Great Hall.

"Children it is my honour to call up to the front the winner of the Triwizard Tournament, the champion of Durmstrang, Harry Riddle." Dumbledore announced.

Harry stood up from his table, leaned down and kissed his mate, high-fived all of his friends that he could on the way past and then made his way to the front.

His own headmaster, Igor, was the one who would hand the trophy to him. "I am so proud of you Harry, we have never won the Triwizard Cup and when you come along you do so and with the style of someone older. Your family will be waiting with bated breath for this news and I know that they will be just as proud of you." Igor said, Harry shook his headmaster's hand, he then went and shook the headmistress's hand from Beauxbatons.

He didn't shake Dumbledore's hand and the rest of the room knew why, the man had nearly killed his mate and unborn child, he would not want to shake on something like that.

Harry then made his way back to his seat, the trophy in hand and began to eat. They spent their entire morning busy, the first part was in the Great Hall where they ate as much as they could and spent time with the members of their own house. Those from Durmstrang trusted the Hogwarts Slytherin's, as they were on their side so they spent the time there getting to know the snakes, knowing that they were going to be part of the plan.

Harry and Draco then decided that they were going to see something from their second year, Harry was going to show Draco the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry led Draco down to the girl's bathroom that he found in second year. The female ghost he met there was still around and was still flirting with Harry, it all stopped though when she saw his heavily pregnant mate. Harry then opened the sink that he did last time with Parseltongue that he had been practicing, just like he thought it would the sink opened up to a dark hole.

Harry was able to call forth wings, since his animagus was a phoenix he was able to call forth the wings as was Draco, the both of them had not yet managed to turn into a full phoenix yet. He grabbed Draco close to him and then flew down to the chamber. All of the bones that was at the bottom of the tunnel were still there, the malted skin of the giant snake was also still there as was the rock slide that occurred in their second year. Together Harry and Draco were able to remove these rocks and made it into the chamber.

The chamber looked exactly as Harry remembered it, the stone snakes all around the area, a single stone path parting deep waters on either side of it and the head of a person right at the very front of it. The only difference was the skeleton of the large Basilisk that Harry had killed, he regretted killing the great snake even more so now when he thought back on why he did it.

 _'I am sorry I killed you Great Serpent, I was led down the wrong path and you paid the price for it.'_ Harry said this in Parseltongue. What Harry did not expect was hissing to be replied back to him.

 _'You killed our mother human?'_ A voice sounded from the hole in the mouth of the statue. A small snake came out of the hole followed by another two. The first snake was male and the largest of the three this snake was green, gold and purple in colour, resembling their phoenix's it also had bright amber eyes. The next snake was smaller and a female, it was all green in colour with silver pigments, its eyes were silver as well. The last snake was the smallest and appeared to be the runt, but the way the two larger snakes curled around it, it was still loved by them. This snake was also a female it was a brownish green colour with red diamonds on its body, its eyes were blue.

 _'Yes and I am sorry that I had to. You see I was led down the wrong path by an evil man name Albus Dumbledore, he sent me down here as a mere child intending me to rescue a girl, I regret now doing al of that.'_ Harry said, bending his head low so the snakes could see he was telling the truth.

The leader of the three snakes slithered up to Harry and placed his tongue near the boys face, the snake then made a snake-like smile and nodded his head.

 _'We believe you snake child, you are not lying. I also sense your mate is pregnant, you would say or do anything to endanger them of you being killed. We are proud to come with you.'_ The snake said. Harry was shocked, these snakes wanted to come with him even though he had killed their mother.

 _'Thank you. I have a Phoenix familier but I always thought there was something I was missing, maybe that is you. My mate has a similar bird for a familier and he also feels that something is missing.'_ Harry said to the snakes.

 _'I would be honoured to be your familier snake child. You have shown me that you caring and trustworthy, and you seem to be a good leader. You need to give me a name'_ The snake told him.

Harry turned thoughtful for a moment and then a name popped into his head. _'I think I will call you Marvolo. You will be named after my father, another speaker and one of the most powerful people in the world.'_ Harry stated. The snake nodded its head confirming the name, Harry smiled and extended his arm allowing the snake to climb up it.

The smallest snake then turned to look at the blonde and raised its head, sticking out its tongue and seemingly tasting Draco.

 _'Snake child, can this one speak our language?'_ The snake asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head. _'No young he is not able to. Why do you like him?'_ Harry asked the snake.

 _'Yes I do, he smells of kindness and he is carrying young. I want to be with him.'_ The youngest snake said.

Harry smiled, it looked like his mate was going to have another familier as well. "Draco this young snake likes you, and I think she wants to go with you." Harry told his mate, the snake nodding its head.

 _'I would like him to name me.'_ The young snake told him, Harry then relaying the message to his mate.

"I think I will name you Ruby, for the red diamond shapes on your body." Draco said smiling when the young snake nodded her head. Draco then reached out his arm and the snake slithered up it, coming to rest around his neck much like the one resting on Harry's.

 _'But what about me?'_ The middle snake said, she wanted to go with them but their was not a third party.

 _'Oh do not worry beautiful, my father will love you. He has another snake familier but he wants another, I am sure he will take you in and name you.'_ Harry said, the snake smiled and nodded her head.

Harry, Draco and their new friends all go up to where their boat was waiting for them. All of their friends and the others that had come from Durmstrang were already on the ship, but they were waiting for them.

They got home in a few hours, it was dark when they were finally able to get back to the manor. Harry, Draco and their group all said goodbye to their headmaster, teachers and other friends from school before going back to the manor.

They greeted their parents with big hugs, and then introduced their new snake friends. Voldemort had been shocked when he heard that his basilisk had children but he welcomed the one that had no one, he named her Silver from the colour of her eyes.

They talked for a long while as it got later and later, Harry and Draco showing their family the baby kicking in the womb.

After for a few hours they headed up to bed and went straight to sleep, after they bid one another goodnight, kissed one another told each other how much they loved them.

Harry knew that soon they would take Hogwarts and everything will be perfect.


	32. The Birth

Harry and Draco had now been home for just over a month and they couldn't be more happy about it. They loved being with their friends again, loved being back in the manor, loved that they got to see their family everyday now and loved that they no longer had any lessons. They all liked the school and they could not wait to return for their 6th year, but the lessons were hard and you didn't get away with anything.

Harry was getting more and more excited each day, he knew that the more days pass then the sooner he would be able to see his baby.

Harry had become so protective of Draco in the last few weeks, he knew that his mate was going to give birth at anytime after the 5 month mark, so he kept close watch over him. Draco was not allowed to go anywhere without Harry there, most of the time Harry wanted his mate to be in their room and lying in bed so that no weight and stress was put onto the baby.

Draco loved his mate and he knew that Harry was only trying to protect him and their child, but it did get a little over whelming when he began treating him like he was fragile and that he can't take care of himself. Draco also knew that in the last few weeks of pregnancy any mate became protective, and if he was honest with himself he knew that he would do the same thing if Harry was the one pregnant.

Their friends and families had been pestering them for a name, as had their two familiars. Marvolo and Ruby got along really well with Night and Midnight, even though they were supposed to be enemies. Phoenix's and snakes were meant to be sworn enemies, because snakes ate birds, however these 4 like their master defied everything and became so close to one another, all through protecting their friends.

Their families had also begun to get protective as well as their friends, they were not only protective of Draco but of Harry as well, they didn't really have a reason they just did. Though they were more protective of Draco as he was the carrying.

The Death Eaters had also become protective, Draco and Harry still insisted on going to raids so all of the Death Eaters kept an eye on the young couple. Draco knew that in a few days he was going to be confined to his bed, but that to him was fine, he could watch his mate through the bond and he loved to do that. Draco and Harry had learned that when they are out on raids, when they are attacking whether with spells or not, that it turned them on massively, usually after raids they ended up going a few rounds before anyone saw them again.

They still did not know what the gender of the child was going to be, they had seen Narcissa Malfoy, who was the healer of the Dark. They were told that the child was doing fine, it was growing as should do and it looked very healthy, which was not in question as Draco had taken extra good care of himself since finding out about the child. They were also given the choice if they wanted to know the gender of the child now or after the baby had been born, they had talked about this for a little while before deciding that they wanted to be surprised.

In the month that they had been back to the manor a lot of things had gone on. Severus was now pregnant with his and Tom's first child, Cedric was pregnant with George's child, Fred was pregnant with Viktor's child, Charlie and Poliakoff were expecting, Lucius and James were expecting as was Lily and her mate, Bill and Percy were also carrying. The other couples had not yet decided to carry yet as they wanted to get through the final battle before having a child, they thought that they were not going to get through the battle and they didn't want to leave a child without it's parents so they were going to wait.

Everyone in the Dark however knew that they were all going to survive, with the Dark Lord and the Dark Prince, as well as all the Death Eaters no one was going to beat them.

The plan for attack had slightly changed. The end of the year was in 2 months time, but they had not yet taken the Ministry, which they had wanted to take first. So it was decided that the Ministry will be taken not long after Draco had given birth so that he can be a part of it.

They would then let Lucius run for Minister, this would put even more panic into the light if someone they knew as dark was the Minister. Lucius was more than sure he was going to get the job, even though he was known to be dark he had grand ideas to make the world better, he had no doubts that he would be the one elected.

After this they would leave the final attack for about another month, thus bringing it to almost the end of the year. The students at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, who wanted to be a part of it, would be leaving when the new Minister was decided, this meant that they could know the plan and train before the attack was made. The students in Hogwarts that were a part of the dark would be notified when the attack was about to begin, when the first spells are shot they would leave the light side and return to the dark where they wanted to be. Voldemort and the dark had learned that it was not just Slytherin students that wanted to join them, there was some from every house, including the Gryffindor's. They had a spy in one of the houses relaying information to the members of the dark, this was how they knew how many were on their side and how many were not.

Harry and Draco, as well as everyone else thought that this was a good plan, and that this was what they were going to go with.

Harry, Draco, Voldemort, Severus, James, Lucius, Narcissa and all of their friends were in the dining room awaiting their evening meal when Draco began to scream.

Harry began to panic. "Draco! What's wrong my love?!" Whenever Draco screamed, was in pain or was upset he would begin to panic. Harry didn't know that he could love someone as much as he loved Draco, and he knew that he could never lose his mate, without Draco he would die and that is being literal.

"Harry, it is time." Draco said through the pain that he was feeling. At first Harry did not know what his mate was talking about, but it came right to him.

Draco had gone into labour.

"Mother, Draco is going to labour!" Harry yelled to his mother, who immediately went into action. Without anyone noticing Draco had already been in labour for a few hours, but feeling no pain he did not realise it, this meant that it was unsafe for them to move Draco as it could cause harm to the child.

So Narcissa told everyone, except Harry, Voldemort, Severus, Lucius and James, to leave the room so that she could work, promising everyone that they could see the child and Draco when the birth was over.

Narcissa got everything she needed including towels, warm water and some gloves. Everyone in the room, except Harry and Narcissa moved to the edges wanting to give the witch space to work.

The whole process was not very long, Draco was among the few lucky ones to only have to go through this for a couple of hours. Draco's pants and boxers and been removed and a sheet placed over his lower part so no one could see. Harry was at Draco's top so that the blonde could see where Harry was at all times and know that he was not alone when doing this, Narcissa was at the bottom of her son, waiting for her grandchild to show itself.

She did not have to wait long. 1 hour and a half since the first painful contraction it was time for Draco to push his baby out and into the world.

"Come on love you can do it. Keep pushing and then we'll have our baby." Harry said. He knew that talking to his mate would calm him down enough to push the baby out, on top of that Harry was lending some of his strength to his mate through the bond that they shared, meaning that Draco had the energy to push out the baby without losing too much himself.

An hour later and the cries of a baby could be heard. As soon as the baby was crying the new parents breathed a sigh of relief, this meant that their child was alive and that she was healthy.

"Harry, would you like to come and cut the cord?" Narcissa asked her son-in-law, who nodded his head. Harry kissed Draco's forehead before standing up and making his way to Narcissa who held out a pair of scissors for him. Harry looked to where Narcissa was pointing and cut the cord connecting his child to his mate.

Narcissa took the child away for a bit so that they could be cleaned and put into a warm blanket, while Harry moved back beside his mate and helped him up. Harry helped Draco into the bed that his father had conjured, he sat behind his mate and Draco snuggled into Harry's chest. All Draco wanted was to go to sleep, but he wanted to see his baby, and name his baby before he did any of that.

Narcissa came back over to them with a nice, clean baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets. "Congratulations my sons, you have a healthy baby boy." Narcissa told them, putting the baby in Draco's awaiting arms.

The baby was a bit pale, he was not as pale as Draco meaning that he did inherit some skin tone from his dad. The ears and nose were the exact shape of Harry's, while the mouth and cheekbones were that of Draco's. When the baby opened his eyes for the first time the parents were shocked they were a perfect match to the ones both of them had, the bright purple they had gotten the night they had mated.

They knew that their son was the perfect mix of the two of them.

"Oh he is so beautiful Harry." Draco said, stroking his sons head.

"Yes of course he is, he has us for father's." Harry said smiling, causing the others in the room to laugh at him, Harry soon joining in.

"What are you going to name him?" Voldemort and Severus asked at the same time, earning laughs from the rest in the room.

"We discussed this and we came up with Steven Malfoy-Riddle." The name was said by both parents at the same time.

Draco held his son for a bit longer before he decided that it was time for him to rest. He gave their son to Harry the told him to go show the rest in the room and then show those waiting at the door, and to wake him in a few hours.

Everyone loved the baby right away, and Harry knew that his son was going to be spoilt by everyone in the room.

And Harry knew that, as he watched his mate sleep and his son fast asleep in his arms, that he was going to win this war for himself and for his family.

He was going to do whatever it took to make sure that his son did not have the upbringing that he did, his son and any other children they have, was going to be raised right unlike how he was.

He knew that with his mate, family and friends by his side he was not going to lose, and the light will fall.


	33. Taking the Ministry

Harry and Draco could not have been happier, their son had finally came into the world.

It was now 3 weeks after the birth of Steve Malfoy-Riddle, and it was coming time to take the Ministry for the dark. Harry and Draco did not really want to go with them as they wanted to stay back with their son, but they also knew that there would be a lot of light people there as well, meaning that the dark needed all of the people that they could spare. The couple had discussed this and they were going to their son with Severus as he was too far along in his pregnancy to partake in the attack.

Severus wanted to take part in it, but it turned out that Voldemort was just as protective of his mate as Harry was with his, so he was banned from being a part of any attacks.

They had also timed when they were having their babies perfectly, all of the expecting couples were due a week before the attack on the school was scheduled, this meant that they would all be able to reveal themselves at the same time, and then take down the school and the rest of the light.

Harry had recently read in the Daily Prophet that Ginny Weasley was presumed dead.

 **GINNY WEASLEY, DEAD?**

 **It has been brought to out attention that the youngest member of the Weasley family has been missing for quite a few months, this has been the first time that we have heard this and it makes us suspect that the light has been keeping this from the world.**

 **The Weasley family is one of the oldest pure-blood families left in the world, Arthur and Molly Weasley are the parents, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny Weasley are the children of the family. It is in fact the youngest, Ginny, that has been missing. This family is one of the most prominent in the light and makes people wonder if the Dark Lord took the girl to cause grief from the light.**

 **Not only is the Boy-Who-Lived missing, but now a girl from a prominent light family has disappeared and is presumed dead. Is there anything else that Dumbledore and his Order are hiding?**

 **RITA SKEETER, EDITOR AND PUBLISHER OF THE DAILY PROPHET**.

Harry had smiled when he read this, they had not gotten rid of the girls body when they had killed her, she was still in the dungeons. They had wanted to show the light that they had killed her when they revealed themselves.

"Harry my love, are you ready to head out?" Draco asked, today was the day that they were going to be taking the Ministry.

"More than ever my mate." Harry said smiling, moving over to give his mate a quick kiss, before grabbing their son and leaving the room, Draco following close behind.

They met Severus at the door of the manor, Harry placed their son in his arms each boy taking turns kissing the child's head and saying goodbye before heading out and joining their friends and family.

"Today we take the Ministry, today is the first step towards taking the light. We will move with care and precision, we aim to take and scare try not kill as much, you only kill if there is a reason for doing so. The order of the phoenix will arrive but by then we will have left, Good luck to all." Voldemort said to all his people, the man had a way with words.

"If he spoke to me like that when we first met I would have joined him right away." Harry whispered to his mate, Draco smiled.

"Yeah he has always had a flare for words and speeches. He believes that the speech encourages the Death Eaters to do their best, which is why Dumbledore is so bad, he does not speak to his followers before he leads them into an attack." Draco explained to his mate, Harry knew this to be true, having learned it when he was in one of those attacks.

Overall it did not take very long, all those at the Ministry were there for politics and laws, they were not trained to fight people as powerful as the dark.

Minister Fudge was the worst, he took one look at Voldemort and his forces and tried to apparate, he later realised that there was a block on apparating and on the floo, meaning that no one was able to get in and no one was able to get out.

It was Harry, Draco and Voldemort that did the job.

"Voldemort, what are you doing here?" Fudge asked him. He was terrified of the Dark Lord, but he would still call him by name.

"I would think that was obvious, I am here to take the Ministry." Voldemort said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You will never win, even if you do take the Ministry you will not take Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Harry will kill you before you get the chance." Fudge said with confidence.

"Really, why would I want to kill my father?" The small figure said. The figure removed his mask and hood of the cloak, he may have changed slightly but the face was still that of Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing with this mad man? He killed your parents!" Fudge was shocked that Harry was so comfortable with the man that destroyed his life.

"I never knew them and if they were alive I would have joined a long time ago. You see Voldemort never killed my parents, Dumbledore did. He knew that my parents were turning dark and he wanted them gone and me under his control. I saw the truth and left when I could, I now have my true family." Harry said.

Fudge didn't get to say anything else as he was shot with three killing curses at the same time, all three of them very powerful.

They had done it the Ministry had fallen, and Lucius would be elected within a few days, things were going as they had planned.

They left the main room and Voldemort removed the block that he put on the floo and on apparating. As soon as he did Dumbledore and the light turned up, but they were too late, the Minister was dead and they were ready to leave.

"Too late old man, the Ministry is mine!" Voldemort yelled before apparating away with his followers and family in tow.

The Ministry was theirs and they were one step closer to their ultimate goal.


	34. New Minister and Final Plans

Dumbledore and the light were concerned when they heard that the Minister had been killed with 3 killing curses, aimed at the same time and all 3 of them very powerful. They thought that because the wands were so powerful that they would be able to trace the power emitting from the wands, but when they tried they were not able to do so, meaning that whoever these people were they were more powerful than Dumbledore wanted them to be and they knew how to mask their whereabouts.

Fudge was a key in Dumbledore's plans, the man did anything that he was asked to meaning that he was the perfect person for Dumbledore to manipulate. However now that the man was dead a new Minister had to be elected, this meant there is was no guarantee that the person who will be chosen would listen to him, meaning that he would lose his power in the Ministry.

Sirius and Remus had been babysitting for Harry and Draco, they wanted to spend more time together alone now that they knew the plan was happening soon. It was not that they did not want to be with their son, but they did want some time alone as well, they only spent a few hours a day without their son.

Since the Minister had been killed they were looking for a new one, this meant that all those who wanted to could put their names down for it, they would then present what they want to do as Minister and then the people would vote.

Lucius Malfoy and two other people that Harry did not know were running. Harry knew that Lucius would win, even though he was known to be dark, what he wanted to do and how he wanted to improve their world, he was the one that had the most to offer.

It had now been one week since the death of the Minister and it was time for the announcement to be made of who would be replacing him. This announcement was going to be made over TV, which is what children liked watching, Steve was fascinated with the box even though he was only just over a month old, he had also began to crawl around meaning that he is more intelligent then most other children.

At 10am the announcement was made.

"The votes have been counted and the tallies added up, the new Minister for Magic is... Lucius Malfoy!" The person on the box told the wizarding world.

Everyone in the room rose from their chairs and cheered for their family member or friend. Harry, Draco, Severus, Voldemort, James, Narcissa and Lily all hugged the man, congratulating him. The only let down was the fact that the loud noise of everyone screaming had awoken Steve, who was now wailing. Harry and Draco calmed their son down, before they handed the boy to Lucius to hold for a bit.

Inside the office of Dumbledore the man was seething. He knew that he was not going to be able to control Lucius, he also knew that the man was dark meaning that he was not going to be able to manipulate him. He also knew that he was not able to change the mind of the public and that he was stuck with Lucius as Minister.

Back with Harry and Draco they had decided to meet with their parents to discuss the plan so that they knew definitely what they were doing and what was meant to happen.

"What is this meeting about my son?" Voldemort asked his son.

"Father, we just wanted to discuss the plan more. We understand most of it but we want to make sure we understand before we go to the Death Eaters and announce it to them." Harry explained, earning a nod of understanding from his parents.

"Well we are thinking of making the attack one month from now, this means that it is just before the end of the year. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons finish before Hogwarts does so all of those that want to take part will do so, those that want to take part from Hogwarts will do so when the battle begins." Voldemort said.

"We will cause a panic first before we begin to attack, we do not kill until after the reveal. We will then gather all of you, you will reveal your code names followed by your real names and then removing your hoods. This will cause the rest of the panic that we want and they will want to turn you back to their side, you can then give them the reasons why you don't want to, then we reveal Ginny to them before we begin killing." Severus said, he was due soon but knew that he would be okay for the attack.

"Then after that me, you and Draco will corner Dumbledore, we will be the ones to kill him, after that it is a free for all." Voldemort said.

"And then we will win and take over the world, living happily ever after." Harry said, sitting on Draco's lap and cuddling into him.

"Yes that is right my son, but we do have a month to wait yet, so I want you to practice spells, as well as hand to hand as well. I want all of you to be prepared for the fighting, for the deaths and for the reveal." Voldemort said. If he was being honest with himself, he thought that his son was going to leave him and join with Dumbledore again, he didn't think that he could deal with that.

"There is nothing to worry about father, I am never going to leave you and I will never join the light again. I have learned that my place is with you and it is with Draco, as well as Severus. Dumbledore will never be able to separate us, and he will fall at the hands of both the Dark Lord and the Dark Prince." Harry explained. He had seen the look in his fathers eyes and he had felt his fathers worry through the bond that they shared.

"I love it how you understand me Harry without me having to say anything." Voldemort said. Harry bounded over to his father and hugged him tight, telling Voldemort that he was now his family and he was not going anywhere, neither was Draco or Severus, who also joined into the hug as well.

"No we are going to stay as a family. Me, you, Harry, Draco and Steve." Severus said, earning him nods from everyone else.

"The light are going to regret picking a fight with this family, now that we are all together there is nothing that can stop is from what we try to achieve." Draco said.

Voldemort was happy. He never thought that he was going to have this, he didn't think he would have a lovely mate, he didn't think he would have a child on the way, he didn't think he would have a lovely blood adopted son, he didn't think he would have a son-in-law and he didn't think that he would be given the chance to be a grandfather. Now that Harry, Draco, Severus and Steve were in his life, he had never felt better than he did.

The same things were going through everyone else in the room. Severus didn't think he would have a mate, an adopted son and son-in-law, a child on the way and a grandchild now. Draco didn't think that he would have more dads, that he would have a mate and that he would have a child, hopefully more in the future. Harry was also thinking the same thing, that he was so lucky to be given the things he didn't think that he would have.

In some ways they were all happy that Dumbledore had betrayed them all, if he hadn't then they would not have gotten together, and they would not be the family that they were today so there was something to thank the old man for.

Harry and his family could not wait for the final attack in a months time.


	35. Battle Begins

It was time. The final battle was happening.

It had been one month to the day since the new Minister had been elected. Since then many things had changed, it turned out that there was many people in the wizarding world who had the same goals as the dark. Quite a few people thought that Muggle-born wizards and witches would have to chose the wizarding world or the muggle world, they would not be able to have both. Lucius was already on the way of making this come to pass.

His ideal was that if the Muggle-born chose the world of the wizards then they would not be allowed to return to that of the Muggle world, their parents would be wiped of their memories of them and then they would be placed with a wizarding family. If the Muggle-born was choose the muggle world then the parents and the child would be wiped of the memories of the wizarding world, this would preserve their world and make less of a chance of muggles finding out about them and attacking.

Lucius and the dark knew that the muggles had weapons that could destroy them, while they had wands and knew spells, the muggles had guns something that wizarding spells would not be able to repel, this meant that they had the power to kill a wizard.

If Dumbledore thought that he was going to be on top of this, he thought wrong. Lucius had explained the ways of the dark, because of the paper many people were already doubting Dumbledore, meaning that they listened to a man they knew as dark. Lucius had explained the true motives of the dark and what they truly wanted, after this had been brought out into the public views began to change, more people believing in the dark rather than in the light.

Harry and Draco were in their room getting ready for the attack that was going to happen in a few hours, the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were in the manor also as they were all going to go together, those from Hogwarts would be joining when they finally got to the school.

"Are you looking forward to this Harry?" Draco asked. If he was being honest with himself, Draco had the same fears as Voldemort, the fear that Harry will say that he wants to go back to Dumbledore. But Draco was more scared than that, he was scared that Harry would reject the bond and take their son back to the light and raise him there. He knew Harry loved him and he loved Harry too, but the dark haired boy was raised on the light and he may want to return to it.

Harry once again noticed this in his mate. It seemed that Harry Riddle had the power of observation, he could tell when someone around him was sad, angry, happy and many other emotions. Right now he could tell that his mate had the same fears as his fathers did, that he was going to see how wrong he was to join the dark and go back to the light. Harry could also tell that Draco was worried he'd end the bond, and take their son to be raised on the light.

Harry moved over to Draco, who was now sitting on the bed with his head in hands. "Oh Draco." Harry whispered, he wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him close. When Draco was snuggled into his chest, Harry lay down on the bed bringing his mate to land on top of him, Draco's head in the crook of his neck.

"Draco, I told father a month ago, I am not going to leave the dark, this is where I belong. On the light Dumbledore lied to me, he manipulated, my friends only wanted money and fame, and Dumbledore was planning to have me killed either way. But on the dark I have parents that love me for me, I have a mate that I love dearly and loves me in return, true friends that don't like me for money and fame, and a gorgeous son with the man I love. I would never give that up, remember I joined this willingly, I was blood adopted willingly and I bonded to you willingly. Never doubt my feelings for you." Harry said soothingly, stroking his mates soft hair.

Draco sighed. "I know Harry, but it's been there for a while, I just think that you are going to leave me, and take our son with you." Draco said. Tears began to stream down the blonde's face, Harry was shocked. Draco had cried many times in front of him but this was the first time that the blonde had given emotions concerning what was wrong with him.

"Oh Draco, no I love you and I love our son. I am never going to leave you and I am never going to stop you from seeing your son. We are going to fight the light, and we are going to win, and when this is all over we are going to settle down into this manor and have a large family." Harry said earning a smile from Draco.

"Yes, that sounds like a lovely life." Draco said, he wiped the tears from his eyes, kissed Harry and then stood up. "Come on Harry lets go, we are heading to victory." Draco said, Harry got up and followed his mate down to the meeting room.

"My loyal followers, my friends and my family today is the day we take the light. The public now know the truths of Albus Dumbledore and we are more liked now then we ever were. My son has asked for you to leave Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall for us to take care of, the rest you may do with as you please." Voldemort said, he truly did have a way with words.

"I am going to contact the Slytherin students in Hogwarts that we are leaving, they will head into the Room of Requirement and wait by the vanishing cabinet. We are all heading to Borgan and Burke's where the mate of the cabinet is, we will be entering through the it in groups and appearing inside Hogwarts." Severus said, carrying on from his mate. Severus and all of the other pregnant mates had given birth the week before, all born healthily. All of those pregnant people were able to be involved in the attack.

"When we get into the school me and my team will be wearing our masks and using the code names that we came up with, when we get those my father mentioned before hand together where the rest of the light can see we will reveal ourselves and then the battle can begin." Harry said to the troops, he was just a good a speaker as his father was.

"We will take the light, the public are open-minded thanks to Lucius we have more followers. We will reveal the betrayal made to my mate to the public also, thus lessoning Dumbledore's views even more before we kill him." Draco said. If the Death Eaters were honest the whole family were good with words.

Severus contacted the students in the school and told them to get to the Room of Requirement, which they did. Within the next hour all of the troops were inside the school they were taking.

"Dumbledore we are in the school and we are coming for you!" Voldemort said, using his wand to heighten his voice.

In his office Dumbledore was panicking and thinking how they had gotten into the school.

The light rushed into action, coming to rest in the Great Hall, where they all awaited the dark to make their appearance. It did not take long.

The dark came into the room with a bang, shooting the door right of the hinges and walking in as if they owned the place.

"Hello Albus, we meet again in the halls of Hogwarts." Voldemort said, earning him a glare from the headmaster.

"What are you doing here Tom, you know that you cannot win." Dumbledore said, he saw that most of the people with the Dark Lord was children and thought they were easy to beat.

"You are never going to win. The Dark Lord, the Dark Prince, their mates and their friends, you are never going to beat us Old Man." Voldemort said.

Everyone raised their wands preparing to fire the first spells.


	36. Final Battle and Reveal

As the dark had expected it was the light side, Albus Dumbledore who threw the first spell to the dark, only when this spell was fired did the dark take action. They wanted the media to know the real Albus Dumbledore before he was killed so they had Rita Skeeter join them, she was cloaked and no one could detect her but she could see everything that was going on in the battle.

Rita had been shocked when she was contacted by the Dark Lord to come and witness the battle, but when he told her that the truth was going to come out she knew that she had to come. While she was wary of the Dark Lord she did meet him and he placed her under a cloak so no one would be able to know she was there. Her first shock had been when it was Dumbledore who fired the first attack, she imagined it would be Voldemort, but once again this painted Albus in a whole new light. Another thing shocked was the fact that Dumbledore seemed to targeting more towards the children on the dark side with harmful spells, while Voldemort was stunning the children and only using harmful spells on the adults.

Even though she wrote the columns she still believed in Albus Dumbledore, now she was not so sure.

Albus was shocked to see how strong those who followed Voldemort were, he knew that each one had been trained very well. He was firing at the boy who introduced himself as the Dark Prince's mate, he thought that if he killed this boy then the other would join him.

What Dumbledore did not know was that Draco was leading the old man right into a trap, and right outside to where the rest of their forces waited.

Half an hour into the battle and the dark had Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and a few others into a group outside, all of the other light and dark around them.

"Tom you can't win, light always prevails over dark." Dumbledore said.

"Really? Where is your precious Boy-Who-Lived? He is the only one that can kill me and yet he is not with you." Voldemort said smirking, Harry and Draco joining in.

"He is here don't worry about that, he is just in battle with more of your followers and you have not seen him." Hermione said, though she didn't look sure.

"Are you sure Mud-Blood, you don't sound it?" Harry asked. His voice was still deeper than normal, he didn't want them to figure out who he was.

"How dare you call her that!" Ron said, coming to stand behind the bushy haired girl. Looking at them now, Harry wondered how he had dealt with them for so long.

"Because it is what she is. Did you like the new plan for Muggle-born students Albus, all thanks to Lucius." Severus asked. All of them, except Lucius and Voldemort were wearing masks, they wanted the light to fear them before revealing themselves.

"No I do not, it is wrong. All those with Magic should be allowed into the magic school." Dumbledore said, he was the headmaster here and he was the one who decided who went to his school.

Harry sensing his thoughts decided to break the first piece of shocking news. "Actually old man, the school does not answer to you. I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin Emrys. My father her is, as you know, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, this school belongs to us." Harry said, and he said it loud enough to go through the whole battlefield.

Rita was writing all of this down as she heard it, and couldn't believe her ears. Would there be more surprises to come?

"Then why has it not rejected me then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Easy, because it knew we were coming and it knew we had a plan. How do you think word got to the students in your school to let us?" Severus said.

Just then pops could be heard as the others all came to the sight, it was now time to reveal the truth. But first Voldemort wanted to share the story of himself.

"Your so good at manipulating people aren't you old man? After all you did to me. Taking a poor orphaned boy away from the abusive orphanage he lived in, shaped him to be used as a weapon then turning you back on him when he needed you the most. No wonder I turned to the way I was with the way you treated." Voldemort said calmly.

Rita was shocked, Dumbledore was the one to shape the Dark Lord into what he was today? What she heard next proved it.

"Yes Tom it had to be done, I wanted the fame I once had from defeating Grindelwald again, the way to do that was set this scheme involving you and a new born boy. The professor made up that prophecy so I could go to the Potters and get the son." Dumbledore sneered, having no idea that he was being heard.

"And then when you heard that Lily and James Potter had heard they turned on you. James and Lily were not in love the way the public believed they were forced into marriage by their families, Lily was in love with one of my Death Eaters, while James was in love with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius and Narcissa also being forced had their own lovers as well, James and Lucius were bonded." Voldemort said, he was lining this up for a big shocker.

"Yes when I heard they had gone dark, and were with mates on your side I knew I had to get rid of them so I could have the boy. So that Halloween night I snuck into their house and killed them, I had been able to get your wand and used that to make everyone think you had killed them. You turned up after they had been killed and tried to save them, but I attacked little Harry, the curse rebounded and was coming to me. I just moved and it hit you, it was how the Boy-Who-Lived came to be." Dumbledore exclaimed, showing no remorse. Shocking Rita even more to know that it was not Voldemort who had killed the Potters but Dumbledore himself.

"Yes and then you did the worst thing that you could possibly do. You left little, one year old Harry James Potter, on the doorstep of his muggle relatives." Voldemort said, this to Rita was not big news till she heard what the Headmaster said next.

"Of course if he was raised here he would be stronger and I would not be able to mould him. I left him there knowing he would be weak when he got to the Wizarding world, I paid the Dursley's with Harry's money for them to abuse him. I knew that if he was abused then he would be weak, and see me as the hero, he would be my perfect little weapon." Dumbledore said, shocking Rita more. Dumbledore was not only stealing from Harry Potter, but using that money to pay muggle relatives to abuse the boy?

"That was not the only thing you used the money for was it?" Severus asked, he knew that Rita was getting all of this down.

"Of course not, I paid the Weasley's to take the boy in when he came here. I also paid Hermione and Ron money to be his friends as well as pay for an illegal marriage contract for Harry to marry Ginny Weasley, so that the Weasley's would have money and fame." Dumbledore said.

The more Rita was hearing the more she was shocked, everything she and the rest of the world knew about Albus Dumbledore was wrong, he was the true Dark Lord not Voldemort.

"I may have killed some people, but I was insane. The splitting of my soul made me less sane, but when I got my new body everything came back, which is why I look more like myself and not like a snake." Voldemort said.

"You will always be evil!" Molly and Arthur screamed and the dark laughed.

"No I am not, you are the evil ones. I may have blood on my hands but you lot have more than I, or any other dark wizard." Voldemort said, Rita couldn't help but agree.

"Are we going to show ourselves now, I'm bored now." Harry said in a whining tone. The light were annoying him, he just wanted to kill them and go back to the manor to spend time with his husband and son.

"Yes you may do so." Voldemort said.

Lily and James stepped forward. "You may be shocked to see us headmaster, it is Lily and James, we didn't die in that house we fled but we left Harry and you took him." Said the woman, who was most definitely Lily, the man next to her definitely James, Rita was shocked to see them alive, as was Dumbledore.

"I'm Grim and this is my mate Wolf. You may know us as Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black." Sirius said as he removed his cloak and Remus removed his, shocking Dumbledore more.

"I'm Sensor and these are my brothers Prankster, Joker, Red and Roman. We are also known as Bill, George, Fred, Percy and Charlie Weasley, though now we take the names of our mates." Bill said pulling down his hood, the other 4 doing the same. This earned them shocked looks from everyone as they were well known.

The light did not say anything, and they wouldn't not until they were all revealed.

"I'm Bonze and the mate of George, this is Dark the mate of Bill, this is Seeker the mate of Fred, this is Flower the mate of Percy and this is Poly the mate of Charlie. My real name is Cedric Diggory, this is Gellert Grindelwald, Viktor Krum, Poliakoff Yale and Pansy Parkinson." Cedric explained, all of them taking of their masks and moving to stand next to their mates, earning another shocked gasp from those that knew them.

"My name is Lavender and this Beau. My real name is Lavender Brown and this is Fleur Delacour." Lavender said, both of them removing their masks and earning more gasps.

"My name is Crucio and this my mate Seer. Our real names are Neville and Luna Longbottom." He said, removing their masks and having more gasps.

"My name is Green and this is my mate Snake. Our real names are Daphne and Blaise Greengrass." She said removing their mask as well, the gasps just kept coming.

"My name is Queen and I am the mate of the Dark Lord. My real name is Severus Riddle." He said removing his mask to the shock of the teachers and students.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and I am the mate of James Malfoy, nee Potter." He said, also removing the mask he was wearing.

It was not the turn of Draco. "My name is Dragon, my real name is Draco Malfoy-Riddle." He said removing his mask, and getting the loudest gasp yet. They now knew who was going to be the Dark Prince.

"My name is the Dark Prince and I am the mate of Draco. My real name is Harry Malfoy-Riddle." He said as he removed his mask to his face. "But you may know me by a different name also." Harry smiled.

"And what name would that be?" Ron asked, though it came out in a surprised tone as he didn't expect to see his family standing there.

"Well let's just say that if you think your Boy-Who-Lived will be coming to save you, think again." Harry laughed. The battle ground just went quiet.

"Your lying, Harry Potter would never become dark!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh yes he could, and I did. You see I heard you lot in that meeting a year ago, and I heard all you had to say, I left and went to the Dursley's early. But when I got there Vernon and Dudley used me as a punching bag and I didn't think I would survive, I talked to father in my head and asked him to kill you for me and that I was dying, saying I wouldn't live long enough to see it." Harry explained, seeing the shock on the lights faces.

"As soon as I heard this I rushed there with my mate and Lucius, we found him, brought him back to my home and healed him. We sat down to talk and when we did, we learned of all the lies and all of the fakes Dumbledore had made, Harry did not want to go back to the light. I offered to blood adopt him, he accepted and we became a family." Voldemort said, clasping his hand on his sons shoulders.

"After this he had to go to Gringott's to get tested. He found out what he was heir to and that he was part Vampire and part Veela, when we stepped out of getting his new wand he ran into Draco, they bonded and mated a few months later. Harry and Draco are rare creatures now as they mixed when they bonded, they are Dark Shadow Phoenix's, each one also having their own Animagus form. They also have a Dark Shadow Phoenix as a familier and they both have a snake familier, all four can be seen battling over there." Severus explained, everyone turning to look at the sight of the birds and snakes working together to hurt.

"Not long after that Draco learned that he was pregnant, as you all knew, and he gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who they named Steve Malfoy-Riddle. You knew that but you did not know that he was the grandson of the Dark Lord." Harry said looking pleased with himself.

"Harry come on, you know we love you, come back with us." Hermione pleaded. She wanted the money and the fame from Harry, while she may not like the boy she liked that.

"Why would I?! I can read your mind, I know what you think! I am with my family and this is where I belong, like I said you are going t fall." Harry yelled as he threw his wand into the air to show and image.

The image made those that remained with Dumbledore sick. During the speech most of the light wizards had joined Voldemort when they how bad the old man was.

The image in the sky was of Ginny in the cell and chained to the wall. The next few were of Harry and all of his friends and family using spells to make her scream and cry, the next one was of a bloody Ginny lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood and the final image was that of Harry, Draco and Voldemort standing in a row and pointing their wands at her, each wand releasing a green light signalling the killing curse. Her ex brothers and everyone else standing behind them with a smile on their faces.

Arthur and Molly screamed, while Ron and Hermione looked sick. Dumbledore just looked on in shock at what he was seeing.

"That is what we did to Ginny when she thought I would come back to the light, though it did do some interesting things to me and Draco, who knew listening to someone scream could be such a turn on." Harry said, turning to Draco and kissing him on the lips.

"Ms Skeeter, do you have all the proof you need?" Draco asked when Harry and him broke the kiss.

"Yes I do Mr Malfoy-Black, and might I say my readers will be thrilled to know the truth." Rita said, Draco had taken of the cloak revealing the blonde woman hiding beneath it.

Dumbledore and the light were shocked, if they had known the woman was there then they would not have discussed what they did.

"Oh I see you like my little trick. No this isn't just about killing you Albus, it was about revenge for what you put me through and now what you put my son through. We are going to destroy the reputation you lied to build, too bad that you will dead before this is printed." Harry said, smiling at the fear he saw on the old mans face.

"Rita so something, we need reinforcements to stop them." Dumbledore begged the woman.

"I don't think so, based on all of the information I heard from yourself headmaster I think that it is you who are the Dark Lord, not Tom Riddle here. He explained that he was not sane when he killed those few times, which is true as that is what the Horcrux's do, you told me that you killed the Potters who are in fact alive, you told me you were stealing from Harry and you told me you paid his muggle relatives to abuse him all so you could form him into a weapon. Is there anything you left out?" She asked, she kind of hoped there was more. She knew that there would be a lot more sympathy for the dark now that the truth had come out, Lucius made everyone rethink the dark when he became Minister, this paper was going to add more to that.

"Yes actually another thing I also heard from them. When they were done discussing the illegal marriage contract Dumbledore said the thing that pushed me over the edge. He said that he would let me kill Voldemort and then he would kill me, he would take the credit claiming that Voldemort killed me quickly and that he killed the Dark Lord." Harry explained to the shock of Dumbledore.

"Well Dumbledore I didn't think you could sink any lower, I will be glad to see you gone from this world." She said, before turning to the Dark Lord and Harry. "And I have to thank you, all of the dark, without all of you the truth may never have come out and people would still be lied to." She said this, kissed all of them on the cheeks and apparated away, to print her story as quick as possible.

"Well Albus looks like this is where it ends." Harry said, with an evil look in his eyes. Now that the truth had come out all of Slytherin, all of Ravenclaw and all of Hufflepuff had come to join Voldemort, some of the Gryffindor's did to but most stayed with the light. "Draco my love, you can kill the Mud-Blood." Harry said, smiling as Draco kissed him happily on the lips, Hermione didn't look happy. In the next second Hermione was lying on the ground her face in a permanent scream. "I love it when you do that." Harry said, passionately kissing his love in front of everyone.

"Severus my love, you can have Mr Weasley over there, I know how much he was mean to you." Voldemort said, earning himself a bright smile from his love. Severus could wait like Draco had, Ron had caused much pain to Snape for no reason, Ron was dead on the floor within seconds. A spider had been near him at the time so his scream was funny, the spider now rested on the boys hand.

"Harry why don't you torture the old man and then me, you, Draco and Severus can cast the killing curse together." Voldemort suggested, earning him enthusiastic nods from his family.

He had told all of the others to kill all of the remaining light, he knew that they would never see things his way so it would be better to see them gone. What did surprise him was the fact that some of those from the light that had only just turned were actually helping, not killing anyone but they were torturing as well.

Dumbledore suffered the worst deaths. Harry broke both of the mans knees, he cast the cutting curse deeply all of the mans body and then he used his Phoenix powers. He burnt the man, he drown the man, he lifted the man in the air then dropped him, he placed the man in the ground for a few moments then pulled him out and then placed him in a block of ice for a few moments before removing him.

By the end of it Dumbledore did not look like the brave and powerful man that he told everyone he was, no, he was a weak old man that went of the lies and manipulations he told.

"You will never again manipulate a person into being a weapon for your use, this world will be a better place when it no longer has the people like you in it. I am where I truly belong and that was never going to be with you." Harry said with a smirk like his father.

Harry, Draco, Voldemort and Severus held one another's hands and pointed their wands at the fallen man. Dumbledore knew he was too weak to fight the four of them of, so he lay back and closed his eyes at peace that he would die at the very people he had created.

At the back of the old mans mind there was guilt, guilt that he had put these people through hell for his own needs, but he did not regret a thing that he had done. To him this was all for the greater good.

And with that last thought 4 beams of green light hit the man in his chest, he was dead in less than a second. All of the remaining light members had been killed, the old and the new dark wizards were rejoicing and they all knew that when the truth came out, everyone would be on the same page.

After all of this there wasn't going to be a dark and a light factory, those who do not want to live by the codes of Lucius and Voldemort choosing will be wiped of memories and sent to live in the muggle world, they had decided that after the death of those that deserved it they would no longer kill. Those in the prison will be tied correctly with no prejudice and if found innocent will be set free, those that are going against what is set out and the new laws that will be made will also be wiped and made to live in the muggle world.

The wizarding world just got a little bit brighter.


	37. Epilogue

**11 Years Later.**

It had been 11 years since the battle of Hogwarts and since then a lot has changed.

The Ministry laws came into effect stating that those that are muggle-born had to chose the wizarding world or the muggle world, either way the one that was not chosen would be wiped from the memory of the child. There was also a ban on using the unforgivables under the age of 15, they were not taught until 7th year at all schools. Many of those that were on the light side changed when they heard all that occurred in the battle 10 years ago and many are more open to the darker aspects, however there is no class of light and dark only the way of the laws.

Cedric and George had moved back to England to be closer to Cedric's dad, who George had become close to. They had another 3 children in this time, their first child was a boy and he was now 11 his name was Fred, they had twin girls next and they were called Natasha and Stacy, they were both 5 years old, their final child was another boy called Daniel and he was only 1 year old. Both of them are working with Cedric's father in the New Ministry, also wanting to have more children, they keep in touch with their friends on a regular basis.

Charlie and Poliakoff moved to Romania, it turned out that Charlie missed his dragons too much and they moved to be closer to them. Charlie worked with the Dragons while Poliakoff worked on trying to locate new dragons that need to be moved into the reservation. They had 3 children in 10 years, the first was a female named Isabelle and she was 11 years old and next were twin boys called Arron and Matthew both are 3 years old. The pair keep in regular contact with their friends and both want more children in the future.

Pansy and Percy still lived in Bulgaria but they did not live in the manor anymore, they lived close by though. Percy works in the Ministry as a curse breaker, but Pansy stays mostly at home with the children. They have 6 children all together each a set of twins, the first were twin boys named Connor and Raphael they were 11 years old, the second were twin girls named Anne and Katherine they were 5 years old, and the final set were one girl and one boy named Louise and Sean. They also keep in contact with their friends and also want to have more children in the future.

Bill and Gellert were living out in the wilderness, Bill was a werewolf and he turned Gellert when he was asked to, they now live in their own pack with Greyback. They had only 2 children, one boy named Nathen who was 11 and one girl named Leanne who was only 2 years old. They are not as regularly in contact as they want to be, but still see their friends on a basis, they want many more children in the future.

Daphne and Blaise moved in with her parents who insisted that they do so, they both stayed at home with their children. Blaise and Daphne had the most children at the moment with 8. The first were twin girls named Christine and Kerry both were 11, the second was a boy name Chris who was 6, then there was twin boys named Kieran and Luis who 4, and the last were triplets two girls and one boy named Melody, Rose and David. They do not want to have many more children but a few, and they keep in contact with their friends.

Neville and Luna also live in Bulgaria but not in the manor, Neville taught Herbology at Durmstrang while Luna told Divination in the same school. They only had one daughter named Claire who was 9, Luna was 6 months pregnant now and they still wanted more children. They see there friends every week.

Fred and Viktor lived in England though it was a hard choice, but in the end they wanted to remain close to one another. Viktor was still a captain of Quidditch but for another team while Fred ran a joke shop with his brother George, it was doing very well. They had 3 children and all girls, Vanessa was 11, Alisha was 5 and Sydney was 2 years old, they only wanted a few more children and they visited quite often, when the store was not swamped.

Lily and her partner went to travel the world, her and James got a divorce, which was easy considering they weren't a bonded pair, and she bonded with her true mate.

They toured the world, never staying in one place for a long period of time. They had just one little boy and he was James he was 5 years old. They wanted more children but not until they had settled down in one place that they loved, they tried to keep in touch but it was not always possible.

Narcissa and her partner moved into Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa got a divorce, once again easy as they were not a bonded pair, and she then bonded with her true love. They had not had any children yet as they wanted to wait for a later date, they did plan on having a few though, they also saw their family and friends often.

Lavender and Fleur went to France together and found their loves there also, both now taught at Beauxbatons school. Fleur had bonded to her love and had one son named Phillip who was now 6 years old. Lavender and her mate had bonded but they had not had any children as of yet, both wanting to have a big family in the future. They were in contact with each other the most, but tried to keep in contact with all of their friends weekly.

Sirius and Remus lived in the manor in Bulgaria wanting to be close to their family. Sirius was a guardian in the Ministry while Remus taught the Charms at Durmstrang, they had 2 children a daughter called Brittany who was 11 and a son called Ross who was 5. They tried to keep in touch with everyone but at times it was not that possible.

Lucius and James also lived in Bulgaria at the Manor also waning to be close to their families. Lucius of course was still Minister for Magic and James became his right hand man, after the divorce from their wives they bonded together and now have 1 daughter named Lilliana who was 9 and one son named Bruce who was 4 years old, they wanted more children but not a too large family.

Tom and Severus also lived in Bulgaria and in the manor not wanting to leave their family. Voldemort, going by Tom Riddle now, was the Headmaster of Durmstrang after Igor retired while Severus taught potions at that school. They had 3 children and all boys named Percy who was 11, Tony who was 6 and Joey who was 3 years old, they too wanted more children but not a family that was too large.

Harry and Draco would never have left the manor in Bulgaria, they wanted to stay in the one place that always felt like home to them. Harry was now the Dark Arts teacher at Durmstrang as well as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was mostly at Durmstrang though, Draco was joint Dark Arts teacher but he also taught Magical creatures class as well. They had 5 children the first was Steve who was now 11, then they had twin girls named Samantha and Leona who were 6, they then had a son named William who was 4 and another son named Josh who was only 1. Draco was currently pregnant with their 6th child and they wanted many more to come.

They all met one another again on platform 9 and 3/4 waiting for their 11 year old children to go to Hogwarts, and they were confident that they were going to be taught the right things and they wouldn't have their parents problems.

"I don't think we could have asked for a better life Harry." Draco said as he watched his son head of to his first of Hogwarts.

"No Draco I don't think we could. We have the family we always wanted, good memories to cherish and many years to love." Harry said, leaning back and into the arms of his love. It felt nice to be with the people he loved all together in one place, as well as being out in the open with no ready to kill you.

"And we have many more memories to make, and many more years to come." Draco said, Harry turned and kissed his love.

They all waved their children off and as the train sped away with their children on board and as they turned with the rest of their family only one thought was on all of their minds:

 **It was only just the beginning!**

 **(And that is it readers. PLEASE comment and let me know you like it. Thank you for reading.)**


End file.
